Unexpected Perspectives
by Kimi-Kill-Heart
Summary: Louise Belcher, now eighteen, has begun an exciting new chapter in her life as a university student. What happens, however, when the young adult runs into a certain old enemy who turns her life into a nightmare? Well, everyone is capable of having a change of heart, right?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction ever, and I am super excited to hear everyone's opinions! I intend to continue uploading so long as I have people interested in knowing what comes next. ^^_

 _This story is set nine years in the future._

 _Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to Decodenprincess. Thank you for letting me use your artwork as the cover for my story! :D_

 _XxKimi-Kill-HeartxX_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the_ _Bob's Burgers_ _series._

* * *

"Louise, you get your butt down here this instant! I will not have my baby late for her college orientation!"

After hearing a disgruntled "coming", Linda stalked over to the restaurant, turning her frustration towards her husband.

"Can you believe her? She's eighteen now, Bob. It's time she started actin' like it."

Bob sighed and set aside the rag he was using to clean the counter. "Lin, don't you think you're being a little...over dramatic? She'll get there eventually."

The restaurant's door rang as Louise passively strode in and, leaning over the counter, she punched open the cash register. She proceeded to snatch up a twenty before hastily making her way back towards the door.

"Thanks for the lunch money! I'm off!"

Bob threw back his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning helplessly. "Since when did lunch cost twenty dollars? And don't they provide lunch during the orientation?"

Linda snorted at Bob's disposition and walked over to the kitchen.

Louise, meanwhile, bolted down the sidewalk and towards the bus stop. "Hey Rudy, hold the bus!" She called a few feet from the corner of Ocean Avenue.

She grasped onto the street sign at the corner and spun herself to face the bus before leaping in, sitting herself right next to Regular-sized Rudy.

Rudy thanked the bus driver for holding the vehicle and pulled out his inhaler, taking in a large puff.

"Excited for college orientation?" He wheezed.

Louise and Rudy would be attending Seymour University. The majority of the kids who lived in the area chose to attend their local college because of the benefits that came from it. Anyone who attended Huxley High School automatically received admission into SU and tuition fees were lowered considerably for in-town residents.

Louise slid down in her seat until she was slouching. "Ugh, how can I be excited for anything school-related? This seriously bites."

"At least we finally get to move out, right? It's like a new-found freedom!"

Louise smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I guess not living where you work is somewhat of a plus."

"Come on, stay positive. We're gonna have the best time, Louise. Now, let's see..." Rudy sifted through his backpack and cinched it closed upon finding what he was searching for.

Louise rose from her slouching position to glance over Rudy's shoulder. For his age, he was still regular-sized, but he held about half a foot over Louise. She hadn't grown much, being a measly five foot two, but that certainly didn't mean she didn't intimidate everyone around her.

After some time, Louise spoke up. "Ugh, Rudy, quit being boring," She paused, now curious, "What the hell is that anyways?"

Rudy held out the booklet he was reading for Louise to see. Inside, there was a list of possible volunteering opportunities connected to the university. SU was, above all else, adamant on keeping up the image of "giving back to society" and "teaching morality to produce the finest graduates of any university". They had all students log forty hours of volunteer work for each semester, regardless of their major. Louise wasn't some mindless puppet, though- she saw right through their "charity project". She knew the main reason behind the program was to obtain funding, benefactors, and any other support. Seymour University was small, and despite its achievements, the university was often overshadowed by the bigger colleges surrounding it- no matter it's national rank. The volunteering was simply a means to gain extra attention- and money.

 _Some volunteer._ Louise scoffed.

Just then, the bus lurched to a stop. Louise and Rudy slipped out of the bus and made their way towards the university's main building, coming to a halt at the sheer sight of it. The buildings were shaped with several eye-catching components in mind: cream, concrete walls; gorgeous, floor-to-ceiling windows with stainless steel lining; casual gardens embroidering the entrances; and an overall sense of paradise. It honestly felt nothing like college.

Louise and Rudy were quickly acquainted with their orientation leader who introduced herself as "Ms. Lettie". She giddily handed out packets full of information for the incoming freshmen and began orientation when everyone had arrived. Ms. Lettie used the packet as a go-to reference while walking the students throughout campus, eventually making her way to the service area reserved especially for the student body.

"Now this is the guidance counselor's office where you can come to vent any personal issues- we even offer free therapy to students!" Ms. Lettie clasped her hands in front of her and grinned inhumanly.

"Hallelujah..." Louise muttered under her breath, her arms crossed in annoyance.

The people around her snickered, causing Ms. Lettie to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Instead of addressing their behavior, however, she simply turned on her ridiculous stilettos and gestured toward the dormitories.

"Now let's show you bright, adamant learners your living quarters!"

Ms. Lettie instructed the upcoming freshmen to turn their "welcome packets" to page sixteen. There, they would find which building, floor, and room number they were assigned to.

After waving goodbye to Rudy, Louise made her way left towards the Seashore Dormitory. There were only two dorms- Seashore and Seaside. Seashore was large enough to hold the entire female body while Seaside contained all the males. The dorms were a subtle peach, palm tress surrounding them. Stone pathways led the students to either dorm and the various school buildings. The roads were brick, and, as one would expect, the beach was just past the Seashore Dorms.

Louise headed into her dorm and down the main hall. The lounge was literally like a summer resort. There was a bar to her left, a flat screen to her right, and potted palm trees decorating the entire room. The walls were entirely glass, with sliding doors to match. She could see that the doors conveniently led to the beach and the opposite dorm. In the middle of the lounge, the hardwood floor sunk in, creating a circular area filled with sofas, a glass table in the center, and comfy throw pillows that were various shades of pink, peach, and cream. On the back wall she saw there was a stone waterfall and scuffled over to it, gazing in awe at the coy fish elegantly gliding through the waters.

Louise then went past the lounge and to the elevator, pushing the button labeled "2". She walked down the second floor, and kept going until she found room 31. Using the card stuck to the last page of her packet, Louise swiped the key into the door and stepped into the room.

The room was styled similarly to the lounge. A cream, L-shaped couch sat in the corner next to the bay window, matching the sheer curtains. The bunk beds were to her left and the closet next to it. There were two desks already provided, and the view was gorgeous. Louise opened the bay window's latch and pushed the doors aside, taking in the ocean breeze. She was definitely going to like it here.

xXx

"Dad be careful with that box! It's filled with my lock-picking collection!"

"Louise, why do you even _need_ a lock-picking collection?" Bob grunted.

Louise crossed her arms and scoffed. "Don't act like you haven't found it useful."

Linda popped her head into the room with a wine flask in her hand. "Bobby let's go visit Tina and Gene. I miss my other babies."

Bob set down the last of Louise's things before stretching his back and walking over to the door. "Fine. Louise, you'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, whatever- go check on Mom. Your usefulness only goes as far as bringing in the boxes."

"Thanks, Louise." Bob answered sarcastically, his eyelids downcast halfway at Louise.

"Anytime Dad." Louise grinned.

After Bob left with Linda, Louise spent the next two hours getting settled, stopping when she heard the door 'click' open.

"Jessica! God, if I had to be stuck sharing a room with someone, at least it's you. I'd rather kill myself than dorm with anyone else in this dorm."

"Alright, alright. Thanks for the heads up, Louise. Now help me bring in my stuff, would ya?"

"Uh, have you already forgotten who you're dealing with? I didn't even bring in my _own_ stuff- but I can get the twins to do it. They're like a pair of brainless monkeys." After texting the twins, Louise began to exit the room. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

xXx

"No. _Way_." Louise burst into a fit of hysterics, clenching her sides.

"Nice to see you too, Louise." Darryl muttered.

Darryl put down the sign he was carrying and adjusted his uniform.

"I'm so making this a regular hangout spot." Louise wiped a tear from her eye.

"It pays well!" Darryl defended.

"Uh, you're supposed to be an octopus- right?" Jessica cut in.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm only seeing five limbs on that costume."

Louise immediately picked up on her laughing as she pointed at the back of Darryl's costume. "I think I found the answer!"

"Tammy's stupid chihuahua went all rabid on my ass and bit off a part of my costume...so yeah, yuck it up- I know I look ridiculous."

"Oh, you are _way_ past ridiculous my friend."

"Please just go order something and leave me to my self-loathing Louise..."

Louise controlled her laughter as she walked into the beach-side restaurant.

"Dammit!"

Louise turned around and rose an eyebrow at Jessica. "What happened?"

"Andy knocked out Ollie with my desk lamp."

"How does that even-"

"I don't know, but you go ahead and eat. I'll see you back at the dorms."

Louise waved and went to order a slice of coconut cream pie, surveying the shack until spotting her sister in the back of the restaurant. She saw Tammy and Zeke sitting across from Tina and Jimmy Jr., and stifled a laugh as Tammy's dog gnawed on the rest of Darryl's uniform.

Louise slid into the booth next to Tina. "Hey, T. How goes it?"

"It-"

"Uh, I don't remember inviting a fifth wheel." Tammy interjected.

"And I don't remember your face looking like it was dragged against the asphalt. Tina, why are you even socializing with this overdone piece of crap?"

"You-" Tammy tried.

"You are _done_ speaking unless you want that mutt you call a pet to be sent home, because last time I checked, dogs aren't _allowed_ on campus!" Louise slammed her palms onto the table.

Tina spoke up. "It was actually Jimmy Jr. and Zeke's idea. It's a romantic double-date."

"Uh, no it's not," Jimmy Jr. corrected, "I asked you if you wanted to come to The Cove with us an hour ago."

"Yeah, Tammy here wanted to try one of them piña coladas. And lemme tell ya- these are sweeter than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes." Zeke gestured to the piña colada, before downing its contents.

Tina leaned over and whispered to Louise. "I'm logging it as a date."

"Coconut cream pie, anyone?"

"Right over here," Louise told the server, "Thanks- and you can just put this all on that one's tab- isn't that right, Tammy?" Louise glared.

Tammy jerked into an upright position and nodded. Louise smiled, waved goodbye to Tina, and took the box of pie back to her dorm.

xXx

Tina groaned nervously. "Louise I don't think you can just punch someone for taking too long to order coffee."

"Sure I can. I've done it plenty of times before." Louise said, throwing away her empty, disposable tumbler.

"I think college is a different story…"

Louise rolled her eyes indifferently.

"Louise!"

Louise turned around and turned wide-eyed. "Oh god, nononononono-"

Andy and Ollie ran after Louise as she sprinted past Tina and towards her last class of the day.

"Keep away from me you crazy-" Louise let out a tiny "oof" as she crashed with something firm and, yet, soft. The collision sent her tumbling backwards onto the cold floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andy and Ollie sprinting the other way the second they caught sight of her fall over- they obviously didn't want to be there for the aftermath.

Louise propped herself up on her forearms and lifted one of her knees, ready to chew out the idiot that got in her way.

"What the hell-!" Louise cut herself off, staring at the last man she ever thought she'd see there.

"Logan?!" Louise shrieked.

"It's actually Professor now, Four Ears." Logan mocked.

Louise got up, dusted herself off, and rose on the very tips of her toes, only inches from Logan's scowl.

"I would rather _die_ than give you a title." Louise seethed, her fists clenched at her sides.

Logan simply crossed his arms. "Well you're going to have to learn to."

"What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"I graduated with a master's in business a couple years ago."

"Then shouldn't you be working under your daddy as some CEO-in-training?" Louise taunted.

Logan, however, didn't let her get to him. "Well, if you must know, I worked under my father for the summer after obtaining my master's, but all I did was sit behind a desk and file papers. He doesn't need my help at the hospital, so I decided that I'd take over when he retires."

Louise started to rub her temples in frustration. "Then why, of all places, would you come _here_ , then? Your family is loaded! You could literally be sitting back and relaxing until your old man drops dead!"

" _Retires_ ," Logan began to fume, "and what does it matter to you?!"

"You're _teaching_ my last class of the day!" Louise pointed to the front doors of the main business building.

"Well doesn't that just suck for you?!" Logan came closer. "I've spent my whole life feeding off of my parents' wealth. Every penny I spend from here on out is going to come from the hours _I_ work- whether I'm teaching or running my family's business."

Louise stood there silently, and, quite abruptly, began laughing.

"Oh, how altruistic of you, _Barry_."

Logan moved in close to Louise. "Listen here you four-eared _brat_."

And just like that he backed away, straightened his tie, and erased any sign of contempt from his face.

"Good morning Mr. Alastair." Logan smiled emotionlessly.

Louise turned around and looked at the man in front of her. He had to be in his early thirties, with bright, hazel eyes and cinnamon-colored hair that swept carelessly to the side.

"Good morning, Professor. Who's this?" He gestured to Louise.

Logan looked from Mr. Alastair to Louise, and then back to Mr. Alastair. "Oh, she's actually one of my students. Mr. Alastair, meet Louise Belcher."

Mr. Alastair strolled up to Louise and held out a strong, confident hand. "Hello, Louise. I'm Ethan Alastair, the dean of this university."

"It's…nice to meet you…" Louise trailed, not sure what else to say.

 _What's up with this guy's smile? Freak._

Dean Alastair continued to smile warmly at her and, after nodding in acknowledgement at Logan, he turned and left for the main building.

Logan headed toward their class as well.

"Better catch up," Logan called, "you don't want to be late to class!"

Louise groaned, stalking over to her class.

"Louise! Over here!"

"Wha-?" Louise paled at the sight of Harley trying to flag her down.

 _Oh for the love of-_ Louise moved towards the stairs, hoping to hide in the back, but was intercepted by Harley.

She grabbed Louise by the hand and immediately led them to the front row.

She giggled annoyingly. "Good thing I caught you, right Louise? I heard that our professor is, like, _super_ hotso we _have_ to sit in the front."

Louise pulled at her arm, internally pissed off that, despite her terrifying persona, she always seemed to be the smallest or the weakest. Even airhead Harley was stronger than her.

"Harley, let _go._ " Louise grumbled.

Harley didn't, however. Instead, she spent the rest of class either talking about her dreams of having her own fashion studio or how "dreamy" Professor Barry Bush was.

"Alright class, I thought I'd finish off by introducing your end-of-the-year project," Logan smiled sympathetically as the majority of the classroom groaned.

"I know, I know. It may sound like just a bunch of work, but trust me- it'll be a lot more fun than you guys think. Consider this project your final for this course. It'll involve each of you teaming up and selling your own concept to your fellow SU attendees. The group with the most profit by the end of the year gets the mystery prize. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone began to file out, but Louise stayed put until everyone had left, not including Logan. He craned his neck to the side as he put away some of his papers.

"Need something, Miss Belcher?"

"Cut the crap, Logan."

Logan turned around and eyed Louise. She really wasn't the same kid from his teenage years. Sure, she pissed him off still, but she was also different. Louise was this sexy, confident woman that happened to look cute as hell when she was angry.

 _Hmph. If she wants to fight, fine. I hope she knows I'll be playing dirty, though._ He thought mischievously.

"I don't know what you mean." Logan pushed off of his desk and leaned against Louise's- just inches from her face.

Louise suddenly felt unsure of herself. "Get the hell out of my face, Barry."

Logan cocked his head to one side, letting his bangs fall in front of his vibrant, blue eyes. "Why? Afraid I might take something?" Logan took a glimpse at Louise's ears and smirked when Louise held onto them protectively. "Eighteen and still wearing bunny ears, huh Four Ears?"

"That's none of your damn business." Louise shot at him, averting her eyes.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eye?"

"Because your arrogance is repulsive."

Logan stared at her quietly for a few moments. "Who knew Four Ears would turn out to be this sexy, young woman…" He trailed thoughtfully.

Louise immediately locked eyes with him, instinctively moving to sucker punch the conceited prick. Logan caught her by the wrist half-way, however, and pulled it behind him, causing Louise to topple over the desk and on top of his toned body.

Disoriented, Louise held her head and rose to her knees.

"Hm, I like this arrangement." Logan noted of Louise straddling him by the hips.

She flushed scarlet and immediately pushed off of him, pointing at him accusingly. "That was _your_ fault you pervert- you caught me off guard! I could get you fired for that, you know!"

"Oh, like how I could get you expelled for your behavior towards me?"

Louise stared at him wide-eyed.

"You sunuva-"

"Careful, there, Four Ears."

Louise stomped over to him. "Listen here _Logan_. You may have leverage on me, but that just means we're _both_ in deep water. You take me down, I drag you down with me."

"Well I guess we've come to an agreement then, haven't we?"

Louise scoffed. "Oh please. I plan on making your life a living hell. And that's a promise."

Louise turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, barely catching Logan's rebuttal before she slammed the door shut.

"I look forward to it, Four Ears!"

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my loves! Did you miss me? Lol, I know I've been gone for quite some time, but I've been really busy! I know you guys have been restless, but I hope this new installment makes up for the wait! As for future updates, expect about a month's wait in between each. I know it took far longer than a month to post this chapter, but I try to fit in writing wherever I can, and there's only so much I can do. Regardless, I_ do _intend on finishing this series, and I plan on it being quite lengthy. I promise I will not abandon it, so fear not if you don't hear from me for a while! Haha, anyways, I thought I'd give a shout-out to all the wonderful individuals who left reviews on the last chapter._

 _CurrentlyFalling: Thank you so much for going out of your way to be my first review! I was definitely going for a Louigan sort of vibe, and I'm delighted that you enjoyed the first chapter. I look forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter as well._

 _AComplicatedMess: Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate your leaving a review!_

 _Louigan: How sweet of you! I am so happy you enjoyed my writing, and it means a great deal to me that you find it so special! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! I'd love to hear from you again!_

 _Kurususexual: Haha, thanks! Hope you love this chapter too!_

 _WritingisLove: I'm glad you like it! As stated before, I do plan on continuing this story so it is not, in fact, a one shot. I ask that you please be patient with my updates, but I will finish this. Enjoy!_

 _Guests: I'm glad that so many of you love my story! I absolutely will continue to write, and greatly appreciate your feedback- it keeps me motivated! Thanks for your guys' kind words!_ _(And to my most recent guest reviewer: your enthusiasm is dually noted- please don't slit your throat!)_

 _Side Note: In case of grammatical errors or anything of the like, feel free to private message me or leave a review regarding the matter and I'll fix them. I want to ensure my readers are enjoying the read, and not struggling to decipher content that is simply erroneous._

 _Without further ado, please enjoy the second installment of Unexpected Perspectives!_

 _XxKimi-Kill-HeartxX_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Bob's Burgers series nor any of the other pop culture referenced._

* * *

Louise groggily sat up in her bed and ripped out the plug to her alarm.

"Damned thing..." She muttered.

Casting aside her twin covers, Louise quietly shivered. The carpet was cool to the touch, making her want nothing more than to hide back underneath her warm blanket.

Like every other student, Louise needed a total of forty hours entirely dedicated to volunteer work which, unfortunately, required her to be up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Louise quietly went through her morning routine and slipped on her favorite sweater on top of plain, black leggings and worn-out brown boots. She re-tied her hair into two tails and adjusted her ears before walking out of the room.

The college's board required both the faculty members and students to take a compatibility test that ended up grouping students with a teacher who was most likely to "motivate and communicate best with the given youth group". She was supposed to find out her group the first day of volunteering, but she honestly couldn't care less. Whoever it was, he or she better keep their distance, although, Louise figured the other students in her group would take away any unwanted attention from the sponsor. All she had to do was show up and lay low.

"Let's see...this week's supposed to be in the theater room."

Louise skulked over to the auditorium and pushed open the heavy doors, taking in a sharp breath at the sheer size of it.

The auditorium sloped down to the center stage elegantly. The seats were separated by five walkways lined with red carpeting and gentle LED lighting. The stage stood simply at the moment, with a black backdrop and red curtains pulled aside by golden roping and tassels. The seats held the same color as the carpets, and the arms were made with a mahogany wood. Louise ran her small fingertips over the nearest chair's number: 1,256. The stage lights were glowing dimly, and the auditorium was overall well lit. Louise craned her head up and marveled at the various sizes of Swarovski chandeliers above her. Balconies protruded from the mahogany walls just below the chandeliers with gold embroidery lining their features. Louise was literally trying to take in a million details at once when a familiarly aggravating voice reverberated against the walls.

"Good morning, Four Ears." Logan smirked.

Louise immediately the hairs at the back of her neck stick up. "Logan-?"

"Apparently you and I are a perfect match." He cut her off, took an exaggerated pause, and continued. "In fact, we were each other's _only_ match."

"O-ho you are so lying your ass off Barry!" Louise accused. "There's no way I'd be slumped together with you of all people! You're messing with me!"

Logan feigned anguish and followed up with a light chuckle. "Wish I could say I did, but I didn't. Now come on, we've got work to do." Logan gestured for Louise to move toward the center stage where he currently stood, but Louise remained where she stood.

Logan turned around and sighed when he realized Louise wasn't going to budge. Wordlessly, he hopped off the stage and sauntered over to where Louise was, his hands in his tan, pant-suit pockets the entire time. Louise couldn't help but notice Logan's disheveled tie and a couple of undone buttons that drew her attention to his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows, showing off his lean, yet muscular arms. He looked mature, but casual at the same time.

Louise scrunched her eyebrows at her train of thought and gagged. She was seriously going to dunk her head in ice water when she got home for even _noticing_ any of that.

Logan stopped just before Louise and looked down at her stoically. Then, with the utmost composure possible, he effortlessly swooped Louise over his shoulder and walked back towards the stage, his other hand still resting coolly in his pocket.

Louise let out a train of profanities as she flailed under Logan's hold on her.

He casually sat her at the end of the stage.

" _-arrogant piece of-!_ " Louise attempted to go on.

Logan laid his arms on either side of Louise and looked directly into her eyes.

 _God, he's close…_ Louise trailed.

"We have to buy some equipment for the theater members. Their president gave me the money, so let's go," His lips were centimeters from hers, "I'm driving."

Louise tried to gain her composure and crossed her arms, letting out a huff in protest. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

They were both quiet for the next few moments until Logan let a frown form over his chiseled features.

Louise rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

Logan stared at Louise pensively before answering.

"Nothing." Logan shrugged, pushing away from her and exiting the theater.

Louise scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. She didn't enjoy being kept in the dark.

Determined, she hopped off the stage and jogged up the aisle to catch up to Logan.

"You can't just make a face like that and _not_ say something!" Louise argued.

"Yeah? And who says so?"

" _I_ do, you asshat," Louise stopped short of the gray, Porsche Boxster S that Logan was currently walking towards.

 _How much money is his family worth?_ Louise thought, speechless.

Logan glanced up at Louise and smirked at her expression. "Coming, Four Ears?"

Louise didn't say anything in response, but she did follow suit and slid into the passenger seat of the luxury vehicle.

"This is...wow." Louise begrudgingly admitted.

Logan chose not to answer and shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

They drove in silence and arrived at the local hardware store. Logan moved to get out of the car, but stopped himself when he saw Louise wasn't moving.

"What is it now?" Logan sighed.

Louise scowled at his tone. "You know very well that _everything_ is wrong."

"Louise, just suck it up. With hundreds of students volunteering through the university, there's only so many opportunities available. Besides, you're the only student under my supervision- of course they're going to give us some minor task."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Oh, and don't treat me like a child- I can take care of myself."

"And is that why you still wear bunny ears?"

Louise shot him a nasty glare. "Just so you know, I still keep in touch with the biker gang that almost made you piss your pants, so I suggest you watch your tone."

Louise grinned at Logan's dumbstruck expression, let herself out of the car, and smugly strode into the store.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" An employee asked almost immediately upon Louise's entrance.

Logan walked up to Louise and the assistant, offering a smile. Louise decided to speak first.

"Yes, I'm going to need something sharp enough to cut through this baboon's dense skull."

Logan clamped his hand over Louise's mouth and tried to maintain his composure, although his eyebrow was twitching with fury.

"Just some basic tools and equipment for props and stage setup." Logan smiled artificially.

The employee anxiously nodded before quickly setting out to get their supplies.

Logan spun Louise around by the arm. " _I will end you Belcher_." Logan hissed.

Louise took the opportunity to get in Logan's face. " _I'd like to see you try Barry_."

The saleswoman coughed nervously. "Um, your supplies are ready at register two."

Without another word to each other or the worker, Logan and Louise paid for the supplies, drove back to the university, and began their walk up the hill to the theater.

"So, ever planning on letting go of the hat, Four Ears?" Logan commented casually.

Louise tugged at her hat protectively. "Wouldn't you just _love_ that?"

Louise eyed him suspiciously and widened the distance between them.

There was a long pause before Logan spoke.

"Actually, I like that you still wear the hat. I think it's cute." He noted without a second thought.

Louise looked at him wide-eyed and did something he was not expecting.

She blushed.

 _Louise_ _Belcher_ just blushed at him.

She quickly covered her eyes with the top of her hat and quickened her pace.

He chuckled lightly. "What're you doing?" He gently grabbed her arm and pushed up her hat so he could look into her eyes. Louise was baffled with herself. Why wasn't she pushing him away? Why was she letting him talk so lightly with her? Why was he saying these things in the first place?

Logan pushed aside a few stray bangs and, as if talking to himself, whispered. "Now why would you hide a face like that?"

Louise was bright red, and, finally, managed to let out a proper sentence.

"Let go of me you arrogant prick!"

Well, a sentence at the very least.

Logan smirked devilishly. "Are you sure that's what you want? Because your face is telling me an entirely different story."

"Yes! Now let _go_!"

Logan snickered, complying with Louise's demands and releasing his grip on her. She took several steps back and brushed herself off- mainly to avoid eye contact and pull herself together before walking back into the auditorium. Logan took the moment to study her. She really wasn't that same little girl he used to despise so much. Sure, he still liked messing with her, but now he could sense something new stirring inside him. He wasn't sure what, but he did know that it was a pleasant sensation. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to get close to her. It was strange, but it was how he felt. He kept staring at her, and finally decided to pick up his pace.

"Ugh, finally." Courtney Wheeler snorted upon their arrival.

"Who the hell let you in here?" Louise grimaced.

Courtney crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that I am _vice-president_ of this theater, so you can just leave the tools and-"

Courtney shut up as soon as Logan walked in, hopelessly smoothing out her frizzed curls.

"Oh, hello Professor B." Courtney tried giggling and consequently choked on her necklace.

Logan looked at her in pure horror, asking if she was alright, but was frantically fanned off by Courtney, who insisted she was perfectly fine.

"Louise!" Gene cried.

Louise stared past Courtney and noticed Gene walking over to them.

"Are you here to watch our final rehearsal for my modernized Phantom of the Opera musical?"

Gene asked enthusiastically.

"You modernized The Phantom of the Opera?"

"It's what I was working on all summer, remember?"

"Oh...Uh, no. No, not really."

Gene wasn't even fazed- he seemed far too excited. "Well you should come to opening night this Friday! I'll even reserve you a front row seat."

"O-ho boy...As tempting as that sounds, Gene, I think I'm gonna have to pass."

Gene huffed. "You always say that! You owe me some support! We're family and-"

Louise threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh, fine! Just anything _but_ the play."

Gene automatically lit up. "Then come to our after party! It's masquerade-themed so you have to wear a mask with whatever costume you choose."

"Wait- costumes? Is this on Halloween?"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that we're gonna have a chocolate fountain."

Louise crossed her arms and smirked. "Alrighty then, it's a deal. I'll see you there."

Logan looked at Louise curiously before walking past the group, leading her to follow suit. She saluted Gene one last time and took off.

"Is there anything else?" Louise addressed the back of Logan's head. "Because I can only spend so much time with you."

Logan grinned. "Am I that irresistible?"

Louise scoffed. "You sicken me Barry."

Logan moved the conversation along. "Actually picking up the tools was just a small favor. Our actual volunteering starts in the afternoon with a group of people you're already well acquainted with."

Louise froze where she stood, and, in the most menacing tone, she spoke. "Then why, Logan Barry Bush, was I assigned to this via _volunteer tasking's_?"

"I had the letter sent to you. I figured if I had to do something so trivial and boring, I might as well bring you down with me." Logan turned to look at Louise and grinned. "I guess it just goes to show you that I'm always going to be one step ahead of you, huh, Four Ears?"

"I'll kill you!" Louise tackled him to the ground.

The next few events were a jumbled mess.

Logan toppled backwards causing them to spiral down the hill and towards the back woods. Instinctively, Logan wrapped his arms around Louise's tiny frame until they came to an eventual stop. The second Louise tried to get up off Logan, she yelped in pain.

"What?! What is it?!" Logan panicked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"My hair's caught on your stupid trench coat button." Louise grimaced.

Logan sat up and sighed, never letting go of Louise. "Thank god..."

Louise looked at him funny. "For what?"

Logan widened his eyes and looked away from her, clearing his throat. "Nothing. Here, move your head a little closer, I'll undo it."

Louise nodded, but screamed when Logan tried to unravel her hair from his jacket. She yanked his hair in return.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He pulled away from her grip.

"You nearly ripped out an entire chunk of my hair! Who the hell where's a coat with so many pretentious buttons anyway?!"

"Oh, sorry, nexttime, I'll make sure to _double_ check the pretentiousness of a coat's buttons _before_ purchasing it!"

"Might as well triple check, Barry! You never know with a mind as pea-sized as yours!"

"Why are you so aggravating?!"

"Me?! You're the one that put us in this mess!"

"You're the one who tackled me like some rabid barbarian!"

"Oh, don't act like you're the bigger person! _You're_ the one that lied and brought me on this stupid errand! You're worse than me!"

"Okay, enough! We're only making things worse."

"How much worse can this possibly get?"

Logan grunted in annoyance. "I don't _know_ , Louise. I don't have the ability to foresee the future."

"You should really just make a list of abilities you _are_ capable of. It'll probably be ten items max- most likely five. Oh, I'll even start you off!" She cleared her throat mockingly. "You're capable of screwing up even the most _trivial_ tasks! Congrats, Barry!"

Logan shifted his weight, pulling Louise's hair with it.

"Ow!"

He smirked.

"Sorry 'bout that Four Ears." He said sarcastically.

Louise glared at Logan and gut-punched him.

She cleared her throat. "Now, I can't see the knot so try slipping the jacket off over your head."

Logan let out a short, irritated grumble in acknowledgement before shimming out of his jacket. Then, he casually pulled Louise to him so either of his legs were wrapped around her.

"What the hell-"

"Hush- do you want me to unknot this or not?"

Louise begrudgingly complied and sat quietly for the next few minutes. For some reason, she felt her heart rate accelerate as time passed. She quickly became anxious and uncomfortable, pulling out the grass beneath them and letting it fall between her fingers

Logan smiled as he held her soft, black hair. He inwardly smiled at how she still wore her pigtails. She could couldn't care less of what other thought of her, and it was honestly a refreshing perspective. It seemed as of late, everything he was doing was for the sake of appearances.

"Got it." Logan announced.

"Finally! Now grab your keys and take me home."

Logan fished out his keys and wordlessly obliged. They reached the dorms shortly after, and Louise looked at the vehicle's clock. She had about three hours before she had to meet up with her volunteer group. Before Logan could get in a word edgewise, Louise hopped out of the Porsche and slammed the door, humming as she walked into her dormitory.

xXx

"Tina? Gene? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Tina moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "We're part of Professor B's volunteer group."

"Gene! Why the hell didn't you say anything when I was with that bastard earlier?!"

"I thought you finally accepted that love existed!"

Louise smacked her forehead. "You idiot! Do you understand how many flaws there are in your reasoning?! I would never even _consider_ dating a man like Logan let alone _love_ him!"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Four Ears. You really wouldn't be able to handle a relationship with _a man like me_." Logan taunted as he walked up to the three.

Louise turned red as if on cue to his remark. "You cocky, ignorant, sunuva-!"

"Louise!" Rudy wheezed.

Louise turned around and, in a matter of moments, let her anger subside. "Rudy! What's up?" Louise exclaimed.

Logan rose an eyebrow at the curious turn of events that just unraveled before him.

"Well, my wheezing hasn't been too bad as of late, and I can almost go _three_ hours without my inhaler."

Louise laughed and fist-bumped him. "Congrats, buddy. Know who else is gonna be joining us?"

"Well, the twins-"

"And Jimmy Jr." Tina cut in.

Rudy rose an eyebrow at her. "Right...and Jimmy Jr. are coming. I'm pretty Daryl's gonna be here."

"Ugh, of all people to be stuck with." Tammy crossed her arms over her chest and groaned over-dramatically. Jocelyn, characteristically, mimicked her actions.

Jimmy Jr., Zeke, and the twins weren't far behind Tammy.

"Hi Jimmy Jr." Tina clasped her hands together. "Zeke." She acknowledged passive-aggressively.

"Hey." Jimmy Jr. replied monotonously.

"Awh, come on J-Joo! Get yer head out of the dirt and get pumped!" Zeke slapped Jimmy Jr.'s back

"Ow, Zeke!"

"I'm here!" Daryl exclaimed as he ran up the hill. "Sorry, I got stuck in my octopus costume."

Logan scrunched his brows. "Wait, wha-"

"No one cares, Daryl." Louise rolled her eyes.

"Can we hurry up and get this over-" Tammy looked at Logan cleared her throat. "Oh, Professor B, I didn't see you there. Do you have something totally awesome planned for us today? I'm sure whatever it is it'll be, like, amazing."

Louise gagged.

"We're in charge of decorating the university's hall for Gene's masquerade party."

Gene looked up as if just coming to terms with the idea. "Oh yeah, I remember filling out a form for party prep. So this is where the help comes from!"

Louise slapped Gene.

"Ow!"

"Let's go." Louise grumbled.

The group walked into the hall and marveled at the sheer magnitude of it. Sure, it wasn't as large as the auditorium, but the empty space created the illusion of it being larger. Columns decorated each side in a vertical fashion, leading up to the stone wall in the back. A fountain was at the center of the wall, consisting of three elegant tiers. Balconies were supported by the columns on both sides, and double doors stood at either corner of the room. To the center-right of the room, there was an area Louise figured was reserved for the DJ or whoever was performing. The left side had tables for the guests along with an area for the food to be placed. Finally, one, large chandelier hung at the center of the room, tying the entire hall together.

Daryl whistled in astonishment. "Sweet."

"Sweeter than my Grand-Mama's tea." Zeke dually noted.

Logan gestured over to the pile of party supplies in the left-hand corner. "Looks like the other group already brought everything over. Let's get started."

Logan haphazardly threw his coat to the side and rolled up his sleeves. "Zeke. Jimmy Jr. Come help me with the DJ's equipment."

Louise locked her gaze on the helium tank in the far-back. She narrowed her eyes and grinned as she scurried over to it, dragging it to the center of the room and grabbing a bunch of balloons to get started. She was about to call over Tina and Gene, but noticed Tina was fixated on the idea of staring at Jimmy Jr. as he worked. Gene was with Daryl, setting up the cables and performing a mic check. Andy and Ollie had immediately gone to set up the tables- apparently anything that involved identical concepts drew their favor. Tammy and Jocelyn- well more like Jocelyn- began decorating the hall with streamers and masquerade-themed items. Rudy was currently pumping his inhaler when Louise called him over.

"Hey Rudy! Come on!" She waved her hand at him.

The next couple hours went by uneventfully.

"Okay, I think we're done here. I mean seriously guys, I have to get my costume ready." Tammy complained.

Louise sucked in some helium. "She's right. Her face needs a lot of work." She giggled at her voice.

Tammy put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that my costume is beyond glamorous, and, as such, needs to be given proper prep time."

"Okay, none of what you just said makes any sense." She turned to Rudy. "Bet you ten bucks she shows up in some tacky ball gown."

"The odds would not be in my favor if I accepted." Rudy sighed.

"How dare you!" Tammy shrieked.

"Woah, cool it there, Tammy." Zeke intervened.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do!" She turned her attention back to Louise. "And at least I pick outfits that emphasize my femininity- have you ever even tried _on_ a formal dress? Or do you even know what that is?" Tammy high-fived Jocelyn and jabbed her in the side, forcing a cynical laugh out of Jocelyn.

Louise rested her weight on her left palm and stretched out her legs on the floor, releasing the balloon she was holding in her other hand to whip around the hall before falling with a quiet 'thud'.

"Tammy, there is a distinct line between feminine, and plain desperate for attention- you fall under the latter."

Tammy turned red and balled up her fists. "You are _so_ going to regret this."

Louise scoffed. "When are you going to stop and realize that you're never going to win against me? I have and always think of you as the gum on the bottom of someone's shoe."

Louise sucked in another balloon full of helium.

Tammy stomped back over to the dining tables and barked at Jocelyn to come help her finish decorating the hall.

xXx

"T, come on! I want first dibs on that chocolate fountain!"

Louise adjusted her Beetlejuice wig and slipped on a plain black mask as per Gene's party request, smiling to herself. She slit holes in the top of the wig so her ears could stick out comfortably. Louise had opted to not wear makeup- she never cared for it in the first place.

Tina walked out from behind her divider. "I'm ready."

"What're you supposed to be?"

"I'm a passive-aggressive zombie heiress from the Renaissance Era." Tina replied stoically.

Louise narrowed her eyes. "Uh, okay...why?"

"Jimmy Jr.'s dressing as a vampire."

Louise paused. "But- wait, how-?" She cut herself short. "You know what, I'm not going to start this conversation. Put on that mask and let's get over there!"

Louise fist-pumped the air above and marched out of the room with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

They arrived in about ten minutes since neither had a vehicle of their own. It didn't matter either way. They almost always walked or rode their bikes wherever they went- ever since they were little. Their family's only car pretty much sucked.

The first thing Louise noticed was Tammy up on stage in her glaring costume. She was sporting an overly-sequined vampire dress that was _way_ too revealing. The very sight of her made Louise cringe.

"Alright! Let's get started everyone! Grab a mini mask from any of the silver trays going around. From there, find the person with the same number and partner up. Report back to yours truly and I'll get you started on the quest to our secret, Halloween prize! Good luck!"

"Well, T, have fun. I'm off to the-"

"Here you are, Miss!" A waiter offered Louise a card forcefully.

Louise pushed aside the silver tray and rose an eyebrow. "Oh, no, I'm not-"

"Everyone has to participate, Ma'am. Please, I'm just trying to do my job. Besides, the grand prize is really special!"

Tina nudged Louise. "Come on. You have all night to drink from the chocolate fountain."

Louise grumbled. "Ugh, fine- give me the card."

The waiter smiled and offered her a sealed card. She ripped open the card and read the number aloud.

"113." Louise sighed. "Well, if I have to do this, I'm going to do this right."

She darted across the hall towards the dining area, jumped on top of the nearest table, and screamed "113" as loud as she could.

A few moments later, a masked man in a cape and a top hat strode up to her and casually held up his matching card.

"Nice shortcut." He chuckled.

She smirked. "I play to win. Now let's go get our first clue."

Louise ran up to Tammy and grinned. "Hand over the first clue, Tam-Tam- I'm winning this thing."

Tammy glowered before carefully placing a mini scroll in the palm in her hand. "Here. _Good luck_."

Louise turned on her heel and tried not to trip over her long, pant legs.

"I got our first clue!" She opened it without getting her partner's okay and skimmed it. "It says what we're looking for is hidden in the darkest room of the oldest building."

The masked man put his hands on his hips. "Well, this is the oldest building on this campus, so the darkest room is probably the basement- no one's been in there for ages."

Louise rose a brow. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Some girl committed suicide in there like fifty years ago. It's said to be haunted by her ghost."

"Oh, this I gotta see." Louise tugged at his sleeve, commanding him to follow suit.

They worked their way past the crowd and towards the back doors that lead to the spiral staircase. After what seemed like ages, they finally reached the bottom floor.

"Ugh, it smells like sulfur." Louise commented. "I'm starting to think _that's_ why nobody comes down here."

The masked man pushed open the doors and scrunched his nose. "After you."

Louise walked in followed by her partner.

"Shouldn't one of us be watching the door?" Louise questioned.

"Nah, it's a party game. They can't just lock the contestants in here." He reassured as the door closed with a prominent 'click', leaving them in complete darkness.

Louise anxiously grabbed at her ears. "Maybe you should check- just in case."

He shrugged, but obliged as if to humor her. To his horror, however, the door refused to budge.

"What?" Louise squinted at him, trying to read his expression.

"It's not opening." He pulled out his phone. "And there's no reception down here either."

"Are you _kidding me_?! Move over!" Louise tried the door and began banging on it in some futile attempt to free them.

"Relax, Four Ears! Let's just wait for the next group to figure the clue out so they can free us."

Louise paused. "What did you just call me?"

The man in front of her was suddenly at a loss for words. "Why does it-"

" _Logan_?!" She practically hissed.

He sighed. "Yes, love?"

She rolled her eyes. "Quit messing around- what the hell are you doing here?!"

"If you must know, several young ladies asked me to attend this party with them."

Louise snorted. "Well, where are they? Did they get a whiff of your true personality and go running in the opposite direction?"

He rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious. "I said no to all of them. They're my students."

"That doesn't explain why you still came."

"I wanted to come alone."

Louise waited for him to elaborate. Something had to convince him to show up at this party.

Logan smirked. "Fine. I changed my mind after you promised Gene you'd come."

There it was.

 _You just can't help yourself from annoying me at every opportunity appointed to you, can you Barry?_

"Wait a minute- this is _your_ doing, isn't it?"

He looked at her genuinely confused. "What-?"

" _You_ locked us in here! Well, it's not funny! Hurry up and open the doors!"

"Louise, I didn't-"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not! I had nothing to do with this! I just asked some guy who had your matching card if we could switch! Yeah, I was thinking of messing with you along the game, but _this_ was not my idea!"

Louise looked at him dead in the eyes and, abruptly, her eyes enlarged in a sudden epiphany.

" _Tammy…_ " She trailed.

"Pardon?"

"Tammy did this to get back at me! Oh, I'll kill her!" Louise exclaimed, ripping off her wig and crushing it under the heel of her shoe.

Logan put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Okay, let's just focus on getting out of here first. Maybe there's something around here we can use to pry open the door."

"It's pitch black! How the hell are we supposed to find anything down here?"

Logan rose an eyebrow at her, moving to remind her of how limited their options were at the moment. "We either try or we deal with the possibility of spending the night down here."

Louise groaned, crossing her arms. "Fine, whatever. It's suffocating down here anyways."

Logan took a minute to survey their surroundings before speaking up.

"You know what, there's probably another exit that leads directly outside…" He said, still staring out into the darkness.

At that point he picked up her wig, dusted it off, and flipped it inside out, taking off his own top hat and dumping her wig in there. Then, he wrapped the ribbon around the top hat with a simple ease to compress the hat and wig into a small, folded circle that he casually clasped onto his belt. "Let's go."

Louise uncrossed her arms and quietly nodded, following close behind Logan as they made their way through the basement.

Logan chuckled lightly at her demeanor. "Afraid, Four Ears?"

She scoffed. "Me? Afraid? _Never_." She looked back and forth nervously.

Logan smiled and continued to act as if he didn't notice her clinging to his cape. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

"What are you-?"

"So we don't lose each other in the dark." He quickly fibbed.

Louise looked at him questionably, but felt a relief wash over her.

 _What a dumb excuse…_ She smiled to herself.

"So, Beetlejuice, huh?" Logan detracted, trying to lighten the mood.

"The one and only." Louise grinned toothily.

He laughed. "Have you always been a big fan of Tim Burton?"

Louise suddenly got excited at the turn of the conversation. "Of course! Dad and I used to watch his movies all the time when I was little!"

"Hm, well Beetlejuice is a classic, but Edward Scissorhands was always my favorite work by him."

"Seriously?! Mine too! You know, I was him for the Halloween when I was nine." She said proudly.

Logan chuckled at her open behavior. "Yeah, I guess I just always liked how kind he was despite the way he was treated."

Louise marveled at Logan in that moment. "Why am I just figuring this out about you?"

He smiled down at her. "Well I guess you just never took the time to get to know how captivating I am."

"You are so full of it, Barry."

"If you say so." He shrugged humorously.

 _CREAK._

Louise froze, gripping Logan's hand so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Did you hear that?" She asked anxiously.

Logan scanned the perimeter. "It's probably nothing. This place is really old- it must be some rusted pipes acting up." He reasoned.

Louise suddenly glared at nothing in particular. "Or some annoying brat trying to get back at me."

Logan rose an eyebrow at the idea. "Well, now that you mention it, I wouldn't put it past her to try and freak you out. I just hope she realizes who she's dealing with- for her own sake."

Louise couldn't help but smile at his comment, but then soon realized something else. "Wait, Tammy was still upstairs when we came down here."

"Your point?"

"She _couldn't_ have followed us down the same way- the light _and_ the doors would have alerted us. If she's behind this, then she had to have come down here through some other entrance, which means there's probably some open exit down here."

"So what? That just means we have to keep looking for an exit."

Louise rolled her eyes as if the answer were obvious. "No. Look, you said so yourself: this place is ridiculously old, so if the way we came in locks automatically, then the way _she_ came in probably does too. From there it's just like you presumed before: one way in is via the inside of the building while the other is via directly outside. So instead of just blindly walking around, all _we_ have to do is find an area that's colder from the rest of the room, follow the path, and hope it leads to a propped open outer exit!"

Logan looked at her with wide eyes- her new-found motivation had thrown him for a loop. "You're something else, aren't you, Four Ears?"

Louise smirked. "Guess I'm not the only one full of surprises, am I?"

He matched her grin. "No, I suppose not. Well, let get going if we wanna make it out of here before midnight." He tugged at her hand and they began to move again.

It must have been another hour or so before they heard the same creaking noise from earlier, except significantly closer this time.

"Okay, that noise definitely isn't another messed up pipe- we're nowhere near the pipes."

Logan stood there quietly, considering possible ideas.

"Okay, so maybe it's not the pipes, but there are plenty of other things down here falling apart. Honestly, since it could be any number of things, we should just keep moving."

"And just ignore it?"

"Feel like addressing it?"

"Not particularly."

"Good."

They began to move towards the right hall of a forked pathway, but were interrupted when a rusted, metal pipe zipped through the air right at them.

Logan immediately pushed them to the ground, pressing his body on top of Louise's.

" _What the hell was that_?!" Louise shrieked in panic.

Logan got up and fumed in the direction the pipe came from. "You better hope I don't find out who you are because I _don't_ miss." He said, referring to the attacker's failure to hit his intended target.

Louise propped herself up on her forearms and looked at Logan completely appalled. He was completely livid, and she had a feeling it wasn't for his own sake.

He turned his attention back towards Louise and his gaze immediately softened as he helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Louise held his hand tightly, squinting at the darkness, blindly hoping to find the perp.

"Fine- I'm fine. Let's just get out of here- _now_." She said impatiently. "I'm not waiting around long enough for this psycho to actually hit us."

Logan nodded wordlessly, but this time, they quickened their pace into the left path and eventually began to feel the temperature drop.

Louise shivered. "Did it just get ten degrees colder or am I going crazy?"

Logan surveyed their current surroundings. "No, it is a lot colder…do you know what this means?"

She gasped. "Our way out is somewhere around here!"

He let go of her hand momentarily and felt the walls for some kind of exit.

"Logan, look!" Louise pointed to an emergency exit in the far back of the room.

Logan grinned. "Four Ears, you just found our way out."

They quickly ran out the door and sighed a relief, collapsing onto the grass outside.

" _Never come back_." A voice threatened, and the door slammed shut.

Louise scrambled to her feet and moved away from the door immediately.

Logan followed suit, but on calmer grounds. "Relax, it was probably just Tammy."

Louise shook her head. "That wasn't her voice for one thing," She began, "plus the doors lock automatically, so tell me Logan: why the hell would someone lock themselves in there knowing that fact?"

"Maybe several people are in on it." He tried to reason. "Maybe someone's already waiting at the other door to let them out."

Louise tried to slow her heart. "Then who was propping open _this_ door to let _us_ out?" Louise asked, horrified.

Logan looked at her, obviously without an answer. No one was there to hold open the door, and nothing was propping the door open. In fact, the door shut by its own will.

Louise began to scuttle away from the exit and towards the front doors.

"Look, Louise, we've been moving based off of pure conjecture for the past few hours. For all we know, the doors probably aren't even automatically locked- someone could have been hiding somewhere and waiting for us. In fact, there are probably a lot of possible answers- ours just happened to be one that worked out."

Louise rubbed her hands together for warmth. "Yeah…yeah, you're probably right…if this was Tammy she is _so_ gonna regret this."

Logan smiled at her, glad to see the fear dissipate from her delicate features. She'd never admit to feeling a sense of dread, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest. He preferred her happy rather than scared anyways.

"I'm going to the beach." Louise stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked off.

Logan began walking alongside her.

"Uh, I don't remember an invitation following my previous statement."

"I'm not letting you wander the beach in the middle of the night alone."

Louise scoffed. "Suit yourself. I don't have the energy to fight you."

"Something the matter?"

Louise pointed to the large clock tower across from the hall. It was ten minutes after midnight.

"Okay…so the party ended ten minutes ago. What's the big deal?"

"I never got to try the chocolate fountain, Logan!" She complained as she threw her arms into the air.

They walked in silence for the next few moments as Logan let her seethe.

"Is it really bugging you that much?" He chuckled.

"I like chocolate. Sue me."

He took a long pause, contemplating whether or not he should propose what he was about to.

"I have a bunch of Belgium chocolates back at my place. Want 'em?"

Fortunately for Logan, Louise didn't read too much into the offer.

"Why do you have a crap ton of Belgium chocolates just lying around?"

"'Rents went to Belgium and brought me back a ton."

Louise stopped at the shore, finding herself turn the conversation in a different direction.

"And your dad didn't let you run the family business while he was away?"

Logan stopped walking as well. "No…no, he didn't."

Louise watched as he suddenly picked up his pace, leaving her behind. He finally slowed to a halt when they reached the tide.

Louise twiddled her fingers before gathering the courage to ask what she was about to.

"You teach because you're trying to prove your worth, don't you?"

It was strange how hesitant she suddenly was. When it came to Logan, she'd jump at every opportunity she had to mess with the guy, but now she was doing everything in her power to spare his feelings. She tried to reason that it was simply to pay him back for his behavior earlier. He could have laughed at her paranoia, but he chose to reassure her. He _chose_ to be there for her when she needed it.

Logan stood there quietly for a long time before heaving a tired sigh. Louise expected an open response, but received a short, vague answer.

"He doesn't trust me." He stated, purposely evading a proper response to her question.

She looked at him, thrown for a slight loop, but decided to try a different approach. "Logan-"

"Drop it." He warned.

Louise rose her brows at his tone. "Logan-" She tried again.

" _I said drop it!_ " He screamed, turning around to face her full on.

Louise jolted, and for some reason, felt a sharp pain rip through her.

Logan must have taken note of it, because his features immediately softened with remorse.

"Louise-"

"It's fine. I'll drop it." She said decisively.

"Louise, I didn't-" He hesitated.

She groaned irritably. "What, Logan? You didn't what?"

They stood there in silence before Louise decided to break it. She felt as if his quiet disposition was some wordless authorization to let her continue onto this uncharted territory. "Did he…did he choose someone else to watch over the business?" She tried carefully, hoping to open the conversation up a bit.

Logan took in a sharp breath. "Obviously. You can't just close a hospital." He replied sarcastically.

Louise narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, I'm just trying to hear you out, but if you wanna play it like this, fine. I'm under no obligation to stroke your ego."

"Who the hell asked you to, anyways?" Logan shot back.

Louise seethed at him. "You're unbelievable! I'm going home!" She scrunched her hands into little fists and began to stomp off the beach, but was quickly intercepted by Logan's strong arm. He twirled her around and looked into her eyes in open frustration, finally resting his forehead against hers in defeat.

"…Let go of me." Louise said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

"You're like a petulant child, you know that?" Louise chided, and was tempted to go on, but silenced herself. In that instant, he seemed so lonely, and she couldn't bring herself to act ruthlessly then and there so, instead, she did something that shocked the both of them.

Gently, Louise wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy-toes just to reach that far.

After a few moments, Logan reciprocated her embrace and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

Not knowing what to say, Louise simply nodded against his chest. The whole situation was a confusing mess to say at the very least. This wasn't like her normal behavior, but, at the same time, it didn't _feel_ wrong. She felt as if she were discovering a part of herself through him, and she honestly had no idea whether she wanted to let it in or not. If she did, would she still be herself? She didn't want to change who she was as a person, and she figured that was what scared her.

But then it hit her.

She knew letting this feeling in wouldn't change who she was as an individual. It just meant she was maturing.

And _that_ was what terrified her.

Logan gently let go of her and let a small smile creep up on his face. His blue eyes were sparkling against the moonlight, and Louise felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest.

 _Damn it all to hell…his eyes are really beautiful…_ She let herself think honestly.

Louise let her gaze wander until she noticed his lips. Her eyes lingered for a while until she realized what she was doing. Quickly, she cleared her throat and backed away from him.

"So…is that chocolate offer still open?" She questioned lightly.

Logan automatically flashed her a toothy grin. "Of course."

Louise grinned back up at him. "Well let's go. It's freezing and I'm starved." She began walking up the hill and towards the parking lot.

"Chocolate at 12 in the morning. Only you, Four Ears."

Louise laughed as they walked back to his car contentedly.

xXx

"Oh. My. _God_."

Louise's eyes scoured the quarters before her. She figured Logan's place was going to be extravagant, but witnessing it in person was all the more astonishing.

He lived in an apartment complex on the wealthier side of town on the upper-most level. The floors were a glossy teak wood and the walls were a simple white. Floor-to-ceiling windows lined the farthest wall so one could see the entire town from their position, and a couple of the glass panels slid open to a spacious balcony. The windows' sheer, white curtains were currently pulled aside, allowing one to notice the outdoor chairs and potted ferns sitting outside. The largest flat-screen Louise had ever laid eyes upon hung on the left wall with shelves decorating either side. There were only a couple family photos sitting on a shelf while the rest of the shelves were filled with books- most likely regarding business law and ethics, most successful CEOs of their time, and the like.

A few feet from the television was an L-shaped, mocha couch and a glass table covered with a couple of random books and papers. On either side of the L-shaped couch were mini side-tables and glass vases sitting atop them. On the right side there was a simple rosewood drawer and a tall, bamboo palm plant. Closer to the farther-right corner, the wall caved in to a classy dining room. The table had iron legs and a polished, walnut wood top, similar to the modern-styled chairs. The floors were made from Carrara white marble. From there, a hall fed into what Louise assumed was the kitchen.

The hallway on the left-hand side had three doors along it. One was completely open, revealing the bathroom and another was completely shut, but Louise figured it was just a closet. She knew this because the last door was slightly ajar, revealing the master bedroom. For some reason, Louise couldn't help but color at the idea of being so close to Logan's bedroom.

Louise unconsciously tugged at her ears.

 _Ugh, keep it together!_

Logan casually shrugged off his simple costume and dumped it on the couch before moving to the kitchen.

"Want some hot cocoa?" Logan called from the kitchen.

Louise took off her shoes and set her coat next to Logan's cape, walking over to the glass panels.

"With marshmallows." Louise replied.

She could hear a low chuckle reverberate from the kitchen, and found it strange how happy it made her when he laughed.

Louise walked over to the shelf with the two picture frames and picked up one of them. It was a simple graduation photo from back when Logan still went to SU. For some reason Logan wasn't smiling in the photo. In fact, he looked miserable. She knew there was more to it than met the eyes, but decided not to question him- she wasn't interested in rehashing their argument from earlier.

The other photo was a family photo from when Logan was in high school. It reminded Louise of when they first met, and, looking back on it, she found their encounters more amusing than anything.

"Making yourself comfortable are you?" Logan joked as he came out of the kitchen, setting down two mugs and a box of Belgium chocolates.

Louise turned around, her hand on the bookshelf. She looked at Logan as if contemplating whether or not she should voice what was on her mind. It only took him a moment to grasp why she was suddenly so hesitant, and when he did, he became rigid. He actually went to sit down without her, as if signaling her to stop before she even began. It was frustrating to say the least, but as much as she loved stirring up trouble, this wasn't something she wanted to rehash- she already established that with herself.

 _Then why am I still refusing to let this go?_

Louise bit her lip and sat down beside him, sipping her hot cocoa silently. The hot beverage warmed her petite hands, bringing her a small comfort in the midst of the awkward situation before her. Her question was still nagging at her in the back of her mind, and she found that her mind wouldn't let it go until she addressed it. How was it, however, even any of her concern? What made her so special that she could meddle into his personal life?

In the end, Louise decided to break the silence with some sarcasm.

"You know, you're terrible at taking pictures." She gestured to his two picture frames atop his book shelves.

He glanced over at them and smirked, but his eyes remained cautious. "I never cared for pictures." He said simply.

"Neither have I but, hey, some people are just naturally photogenic while other are just…not." She snickered at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well, not everyone is as perfect as you, Four Ears."

"I'll say," She said, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, "I'm probably one of a kind."

"There's no probably about that." He said snidely.

"Don't think I didn't catch that undertone, _Barry_."

"Kind of the point."

Louise paused. "Don't you have any better pictures to display?" She asked casually.

Choosing not to read too much into the question, Logan responded.

"No, not particularly. My parents aren't exactly great at taking photos either." He sipped his cocoa and added another side statement. "Runs in the family, I guess."

"What about your graduation picture? Shouldn't that be a proud day in your life?"

"I suppose I don't smile much."

Louise rose an eyebrow at that observation. "Quite the contrary. All you've _been_ doing around me is smirking like some arrogant turd."

Logan spluttered, trying not to choke on his drink. He held his hand over his mouth over his mouth and tried to contain his shaking.

"That…is something _entirely_ different." He couldn't help but grin, this time, his eyes smiling as well.

Louise looked at him slightly horrified. "Barry, I swear to _god_ , you better not die in my company."

Logan pulled himself together and rose an eyebrow slyly. "Worried about me, Four Ears?"

"Shut your craw, Logan." She warned.

He got closer to her. "Make. Me."

"Do you get some sick kick out of provoking people?" She glared.

Logan rested his chin on his palm. "No, just you, Four Ears." He smiled carelessly.

"Well, why just me?!"

"Do you really have to ask?" He tilted his head to one side, letting his bangs fall wayward.

Louise felt her stomach knot. "Uh, yes." She started twiddling her fingers.

Logan took note of her sudden tenseness and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He purposely lowered his voice a couple octaves when going to reply. "You are probably the easiest person to mess with, Four Ears."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, for _once_ in your life, Barry, have some class!"

"And here I thought I naturally exhibited just that."

"Far from it, actually. Far, _far_ from it." Louise replied, downing her cocoa.

She looked out the window panels at the town's skylight, scanning the area for familiar locations. Her eyes drifted from the pier to her old elementary school and finally to her family's restaurant.

 _Wait a minute…I was supposed to go home with Tina!_ Louise panicked.

Now completely flustered, she whipped out her phone and found she had several texts and missed calls from Tina, and even a few from Gene.

"Damn it!" Louise muttered, quickly typing up a message to Tina so as to reassure her that she was fine.

Logan rose a brow. "Everything okay, Four Ears?"

"Uh, hopefully."

Logan waited in silence, as if waiting for her to elaborate.

"I was supposed to head back to the dorms with Tina, and I didn't even text her." Louise said with a tinge of guilt.

Logan didn't say anything in response and just studied her facial expression.

After a little while, Tina replied to Louise's message in a rather passive-aggressive manner.

It read: 'As long as you're safe, but I was seriously worried, Louise. Where are you now?'

Louise breathed a sigh relief. Sure, Tina was irritated, but it was better than a full-blown lecture and a search party out looking for her.

She went to reply to Tina regarding her whereabouts, but froze. Everything seemed to be thrown at her at once. She was at _Logan's_ place after spending the entire night with _Logan_ and eating Belgium chocolates with _Logan_.

 _What the hell was I thinking?! This man is my_ professor _and I'm in his home!_

Logan gazed at her in confusion. "What did she say?"

"I have to go." Louise got up hastily.

Logan looked at her stunned, mimicking her actions. "Wait- I'll drive you."

"No, that's fine, I should just-"

"Louise," He interrupted calmly, "It's almost two in the morning- I'm driving you."

Louise rubbed her temples in frustration.

"That's just the point of it all, Logan! It's practically two in the morning and I'm at my professor's place! There are so many things wrong with this situation I don't even know where to _begin_." Louise threw her hands in front of her face.

Logan stared at her with a loss of words, but managed to say something regardless.

"I'm _aware_ of that point, Louise. I have been for a while now. The fact that you have just come to terms with this is what shocks me more. Anyways, since when did my title hold any significance to you?"

Louise gave him a wide-eyed stare. She wanted to ask him why he didn't mention anything sooner or simply what the hell was wrong with his thought process, but cut herself short. How was she any better in this situation? She didn't even take the time to think about what she was doing. She just accepted his invitation without any further delving into the question like a naïve child, and it was mortifying to say the least. They weren't children anymore, and they couldn't just go off and do whatever the hell they wanted.

As it currently stood, Logan was her professor, and it didn't matter if she didn't see him that way. They could both get in serious trouble if they got caught in a situation like this, and that certainly wasn't Louise's intention.

She quickly went back into the living room and began to gather her things. Logan went after her.

"For the love of god, Four Ears, will you slow down and breathe?" He grabbed her shoulder, promptly spinning her around.

"No, I can't, Barry!"

"I don't remember you being this paranoid about our relationship the day you figured out I was your professor."

"Well I wasn't a mere _five feet_ from your damn bedroom back then, now was I?"

He let go of her shoulder and took a few steps back, turning his gaze toward the adjacent wall.

He then spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. "This isn't about our positions," He stated with a slight contempt lacing his voice, and then turned his glare to face Louise head on. "You're upset that you blatantly lost yourself in tonight's events. For some damned reason it terrifies you that you enjoy being with me!"

Louise eyes immediately locked with Logan's. She was livid. "How arrogant can you _get_?!" She said upset.

Logan closed the gap between them and glared down at her. "Not much more than you, Four Ears." He spat venomously.

Louise backed up until the couch's arm stopped her in her tracks. "Don't you dare act like you know me, Logan! You're just a jerk who has continually plagued me throughout my life, so why don't you do us _both_ a favor, and get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Louise moved to push Logan aside, but tripped over her too-long striped pants. In a futile attempt to reestablish her balance, she instinctively grabbed at the closest thing: Logan's tie. The second she did, both she and Logan tumbled back onto his couch.

Logan groaned, holding his head when he noticed something that seemed impossible.

Louise's ears were on the floor.

They had fallen off.

Ever so slowly, Logan shifted his gaze toward Louise underneath him, and saw she was still a little dazed. He took the moment to study her.

She wasn't wearing her pigtails because of her costume's wig, so her hair was splayed across the couch, framing her face. Her soft features were without makeup, but she didn't need it. Her face was flawless. In that instant, she was wearing a simple, white dress shirt and black tie that were a little on the large side. His eyes roamed until they focused in on her very exposed neck. A million thoughts were rushing through his mind, but somehow he managed to find some restraint and draw his eyes back to hers. By this point, Louise was fully aware of her missing ears. He could tell by the absolute dread in her eyes. He had seen her become alarmed throughout the night, but this was completely different. Her look was just like nine years ago, and if that told him anything, she was probably going to start yelling at any-

Louise let out a blood curdling scream. For a moment, Logan thought he went deaf, but quickly and painfully found out how wrong he was.

" _MY EARS!_ " Louise shrieked, piercing Logan's ears for the second time.

Logan immediately got off of her and grabbed her ears off the floor, handing them to her as she sat up speedily.

She snatched them out of his hands and yanked them back on with such force, they slid over her eyes. She latched onto her ears protectively and let out shaky breaths in an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself.

Remorsefully, Logan wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back.

They stayed like that for the next few minutes before Logan spoke in a soothing whisper.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're right- it wasn't my place to act as if I knew you."

Louise sucked in an uneven breath, hoping to reply to him with something- _anything_ \- but, in the end, didn't. It seemed of little importance anyways, because Logan just held her tighter, as if already aware of her thoughts. In fact, he didn't require any sort of response from her. Logan was beyond content with the way they currently were, so he simply continued to rub her back comfortingly, feeling Louise relax within mere minutes. Her breathing steadied and she seemed completely calm, but neither of them decided to move from their position still.

* * *

 _Second chapter complete! Whoop! So what'd you guys think? I'd love to hear all of your opinions, so please leave a review. Next chapter will hopefully be up within the following month, so please be patient!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello darlings, how are we? ^^ I hope well, lol. So chapter three is up and I'm super excited for you guys to read it! On a little side note, I wanted you guys to know if there's any concern as to where I am or what's taking me so long to update, you're free to just private message me and I'll get back to you real quick on my progress. Now, onto the shout-outs!_

 _AComplicatedMess: Lol, glad to know you're so enthusiastic about my work! It means a lot :)_ _I look forward to your commentary in future chapters._

 _JoyMcD: Haha, no worries, I intend to continue this!_

 _GuiltyPleasure3: Why thank you for all of your positive feedback! I actually went through about three different versions of chapter one before actually getting together something I found acceptable. The chapters will continue to be on the longer side. The reason behind the first chapter being shorter was because it was more of the set-up for the rest of the story. I'm glad you love how I portray the character, and am hoping you'll find this chapter equally as enjoyable._

 _Lacey462: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy :)_

 _Guests: Thank you all for you motivating words. Please enjoy this installation!_

 _*Special Note: One of my guest reviewers asked what I thought to be an excellent question. They were curious as to how Logan could be old enough to hold the position of a college professor. Logan's age is never actually specified throughout the series, but he does mention prom and PSAT's. PSAT's are generally taken in sophomore and junior year and prom is meant for juniors and senior, so from here I inferred he must be in his junior year, putting him at around the age of 16-17. From there, I have set this story nine years into the future. Take one year away from those nine for his senior year and you have eight remaining. It takes four years to obtain a bachelor's degree, two years for a master's, and then another two to acquire a doctorate. Logan spent his summer after obtaining his master's at his father's hospital, but went on to obtain a doctorate for business administration when realizing he wanted more out of life than living in his father's shadow. So, one year for his senior year, plus four years for his bachelor degree, plus two for his master's, and another two for his doctorate equals nine years total. Ta-da! Nine years set into the future. It also works out nicely because Louise starts college at this point as well, lol. ^^ Anyways, I hope this explanation sufficiently cleared up any confusion._

 _Well this is the big Christmas chapter! The following links are to dresses for the Christmas party. My intention in showing these links is for you all to get a visual representation as to how the attire of certain people really looks like, not how much the dresses cost:_

 _Ms. Lettie: us/wedding-guest-dresses/abalorio_

 _Linda: us/wedding-guest-dresses/ainoha_

 _Tina: us/wedding-guest-dresses/alena_

 _Louise: us/wedding-guest-dresses/netania_

 _XxKimi-Kill-HeartxX_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Bob's Burgers series nor any of the other pop culture referenced._

* * *

"Dad, come on, I don't think it's _that_ big of a deal." Louise rolled her eyes, propping her chin up with both of her palms.

"Louise, you ruined the turkey!" Bob choked, cradling a completely charred turkey.

"Don't forget almost burning down the entire house, Bob." Linda came into the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

Louise kicked her legs back and forth casually, her hands clasped onto either side of the chair beneath her.

"Lin, the house is fine! I can't believe your insensitivity right now- I mean, just look at our poor turkey! It's just like Lance all over again." He sulked, setting the turkey in the middle of the table.

"Hey, this just means it's a _perfect_ opportunity to order takeout!" Gene said as he slammed his hands on the table. "I'll go get the takeout menu for Chinatown!" He said, running out of the room.

"Louise, what the hell were you thinking?" Linda continued to scold.

Louise shrugged. "Well, what'd you expect would happen when you left me alone with fire?"

Tina looked at Louise skeptically. "Is that really an excuse, though? You've been off since that Halloween party, Louise." She said, concern lacing her voice.

Linda's eyes widened. "What? Halloween party? Why am I just hearing about this now?" She asked no one in particular before looking at Louise with a new sense of terror. "Wait, did someone drug you?! Who drugged my baby?!" She cried, running over to Louise and taking her into a suffocating embrace.

Louise struggled under her mother's tight grip. "Mom, no one drugged me! Now will you please let me go?"

Linda begrudgingly released her grip, but began stroking her daughter's bangs out of her face. "Then what's wrong, Louise? Tina's right- you haven't been your usual self as of late. If something's on your mind you know you can always tell your mother." She said in reference to herself.

Louise gently shooed her mother's hand away from her. "Mom, I'm fine. I just happened to connect with my inner arsonist." She said far too casually.

Linda sighed, and then glanced at Bob. A few moments later, she gestured for Tina to follow her out of the room- if anyone could get Louise to talk, it was probably her father.

Bob looked at Louise and let out a huff. "You know, the Burn Unit has been pretty quiet for a while. Wanna go flip through some reruns on channel 6?"

"You're not mad about the turkey anymore?"

"What's done is done, I suppose."

Louise slumped into her seat. "I'm not exactly up to it- and I can't just half-ass the Burn Unit, Dad."

Bob rose an eyebrow. "Well, whatever's getting in the way of the Burn Unit must really be bothering you."

Louise twiddled her fingers and contemplated whether or not she wanted to confide in her father about what happened. Ultimately, she decided that talking to her father to an extent could possibly lighten the toll she'd been carrying for the past few weeks.

"Dad, my ears fell off." She said quietly. The very thought of it sent chills down her spine.

He widened his eyes. "What? When did this happen? At the party?"

Louise glared at the ground to her side. "Kind of."

Seeing no point in asking her to explain further, Bob decided to move on to the focus of the conversation. "Uh, well I see that you're wearing them right _now_ , so what's bugging you?"

Louise sighed. "Remember when I was nine how that one kid took my ears?"

Her father looked at her confused. "Yeah…Logan, right?"

Louise nodded, treading carefully with her next statement. "Well, when my ears fell off, he was the only one that witnessed it happen." She said, avoiding the fact that they were alone together. That was not a conversation she wanted to have with her dad.

Louise continued on. "For some reason, he picked up my ears and handed them over the _second_ he saw me freak. He didn't take off with them like when I was little, and he didn't try to make fun of me or anything. He just kind of stayed by me until I calmed down. And the scary thing is, I _let_ him stay to comfort me. I _let_ myself open up, like I'm doing right _now_." Louise scrunched her eyebrows. "Dad, this is disgusting."

Bob let out a small chuckle and smiled at his daughter. "Louise, the fact that he didn't take your ears just means that he grew up between then and now. It's been about a decade since he last took them, so it shouldn't surprise you that he obtained some perspective. In fact, I think you've gained some of your own in these short, couple of months."

Louise grabbed onto her ears and continued to furrow her brows. "Am I losing touch with who I am? I mean, what's happening to me?" She questioned, genuinely concerned.

Bob got up and walked around the table to where she sat, gently patting her on the head. "Louise, you're not losing sight of who you are- you're just gaining some unexpected perspectives. Growing up is a part of life that everyone goes through, but it doesn't change who you are. It adds to all of it." Bob gave her one last reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Louise stared at the table top pensively.

 _Unexpected perspectives…huh._

xXx

"Rudy, come on! What happened to all that motivation? Show that asthma whose boss!" Louise cried form the top of the hill they were currently climbing.

"C-coming…" He wheezed.

When Rudy finally made it near the top, Louise extended her hand to help him up the rest of the way.

"So…what are we up here for?" Rudy asked.

Wordlessly, Louise pointed to a beautiful area by the beach that served as an important crossroad between the Wonder Wharf, the university, and the beach itself. It drew a lot of attention, but at the same time, it wasn't a location that came to one's mind immediately.

" _That's_ what we're here for. It's perfect for my capstone project!"

Rudy let out a spluttered wheeze. "W-what class is this for?"

"Marketing and Communication." Louise stated, still facing the crossroad. "I'm gonna get first place and win that mystery prize!" She asserted as she balled up her fists in front of her.

"Mystery prize?"

Louise looked at him as an 'oh, almost forgot' expression donned her face. "Yeah, Logan's making us partner up with somebody and create a concept that rakes in the most attention and profit. Too bad for everyone else, though- I do _not_ plan on losing this competition."

Rudy eyed her cautiously. "Um, Louise, that sounds great and everything, but shouldn't you be up here with your partner?"

Louise shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "No one's started yet- I suppose they think they have plenty of time or something, but I need to be ahead of the game if I wanna win. I am _not_ taking any chances here. Plus it's nice to get first dibs on all the good stuff."

"So you're just gonna let your partner piggyback on all your hard work?"

"Actually, that's another reason why I'm starting up now," Louise sat on the grass, "If I keep going ahead on my own, I can convince Logan how unreasonable it is to let someone leach off me- and it's not like he could change anything at that point."

"I don't know Louise...I feel like this plan is gonna backfire. I don't think he'd bend over for you like that unless you had some serious leverage."

Louise fanned his qualms away. "Trust me Rudy, leverage is the one department that's filled to the brim."

Rudy gave her one last questionable gaze before letting it go with a huff. "Well, we should probably head back. We've got volunteer to go to." He added hopefully.

"Rudy, I'm not going." Louise said shortly.

Rudy slumped his shoulders. "Louise, you've only been to _one_ volunteer meet. If you miss this one, you'll have missed four weeks in a row. Professor B's gonna be furious."

Louise hopped back up on her feet and began her trek back down the hill. "Rudy, I mean this in the most insulting way possible: I really couldn't give a damn what that man thinks of me. He's a pain in my ass so the way I see it, I'm saving myself some sanity."

He looked at her helplessly just then, but once again, let his concerns fall wayward- Louise wasn't exactly persuadable. He did, although, allow himself to give her one more warning.

"I _still_ think he's not gonna let this slide."

Louise just rolled her eyes at his thought process. "Please, I've got that idiot wrapped around my finger. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I could always use a brainless monkey to do all the heavy work- and serve as my minion. It's whatever. Now come on, let's get some hot chocolate before you go off to volunteer."

"What're you going to do while?"

"It's Christmas time- I've got wallets to loot."

"Should I even ask what you're planning?"

Louise shrugged. "Your choice. Either way, I'm still gonna do it and I'm not gonna feel guilty."

He sighed. "I'm just going to drop it…"

xXx

"-and I want that essay turned in _tonight_. I'm serious when I say I'm marking down a zero if it isn't in by midnight. Have a great day." Logan finished.

Harley got up from her seat and stopped Louise in her tracks, prompting a groan to escape from the four-eared woman's lips.

"Hey, Louise, don't you think Professor B's been kinda moody as of late? Maybe he got dumped- but who would ever dump him, I mean _look_ at him. Oh, do you think he even has a girlfriend right now? He probably does, or maybe he's more of a player. I wonder if he'd date his students- doesn't that sound so romantic? It's like Romeo and Juliet, it's just _so_ cute! Wanna ask him what's up, I mean maybe he just needs a little cheering-"

"Harley. Shut. _Up_." Louise warned.

She pushed aside Harley and was almost out the door when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Louise, would you mind hanging back for a second?"

Louise grumbled and ran a hand down the side of her face. She had managed to escape confrontation with him for the past four _weeks_ , and now she was trapped because of Harley's obnoxious mouth.

The class soon cleared out, leaving the two alone in the spacious room.

He looked up from his papers on his desk.

"Is something wrong, Louise?"

She didn't say anything, remaining grounded to her spot by the door.

He rolled his eyes. "You, know, I'm not going to talk to you from this great a distance."

She gripped her backpack straps tightly. "Why not?" She began faintly. "You're doing just fine so far."

He openly glared at her now. "I'm not arguing with you over this, Miss Belcher. Come over here- _now_." He practically snapped.

She felt her insides jolt a bit at his tone, but still opted to challenge his authority over her. She went over to the front row and heaved her tiny frame up onto the desk, making herself comfortable where she now sat. She even took off her backpack and dropped it on the floor in front of her.

She looked up at him content, but instantly felt regret when she saw his face.

He was absolutely livid with her.

She watched as he took long, quick strides over to her and slammed his hands down onto the desk on either side of her. She jumped as the abrupt noise sounded through her ears.

His face was so close to hers that she could literally _feel_ his hot, ragged breath across her lips. It took all her willpower not to blush in that instant. In their current situation, turning red wasn't exactly the best reaction.

She balled up her hands at her sides and noticed they were just barely touching Logan's.

Logan searched her eyes before talking. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Louise's eyes widened, locking with his almost immediately after his question. She was expecting a lecture about missing volunteer or addressing him as 'Professor', sure, but nothing of this sort. After all, why did it matter to him whether she spoke to him or not?

Looking at him right then, she saw how pained and frustrated he was, but all she could think to do was try to segue her way out of the conversation.

"I don't know what you mean." She lied, going back to hiding her face.

Having had enough, Logan took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"Don't lie to me, Four Ears. It doesn't work, and it definitely won't get you out of this."

Louise groaned in irritation. She didn't want to have this conversation now or, frankly, ever.

"What do you want from me? An apology? Because you've gotta be ten different kinds of stupid if you think I'm going to start begging for your forgiveness."

He shook his head, aggravated with the way she was treating the situation. "You know that's not what I want, Louise! I want to know what the hell your problem is with me! Ever since the Halloween party you've been deliberately avoiding me! If you're going to be giving me the cold shoulder, you could at least do the decent thing and tell me what I even did wrong in the _first place_ so I can try and fix it!"

Louise scrunched her eyebrows, clearly in a state of internal conflict.

" _Louise_." He urged.

She closed her eyes, feeling far too overwhelmed for her liking. "…you're too close…"

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Louise-"

"Just get away, okay?!" Louise burst out. She directed all of her pent-up frustration at Logan in that moment. "Quit trying to get close to me because it's not gonna happen! I hate your friggin' guts and that's never gonna change!"

Logan looked at her blankly for what seemed like ages. There was no pain or anger or any emotion lining his features. His eyes were looking at her distantly now, completely void of any sincerity that once lay there.

Then, without warning, he released his hold on the desk, in turn allowing Louise space to move freely.

Louise looked after him, feeling a thousand different things and not understanding a single one of them. All she did know was that that was _not_ how she wanted their conversation to go.

Logan picked up his things and began to make his way towards the door, but stopped himself just before exiting, and glanced at Louise. He looked as if he were going to voice some sort of parting words, but figured against it. He felt it utterly futile at this point, so without another second wasted, he closed the door behind him, leaving Louise to herself- just as she'd requested.

Silently, Louise picked up her backpack and slid it on, clutching the straps with an iron grip. She began walking toward the exit in a mindless fashion, lost in her own thoughts.

 _Why do I feel so…guilty? It's just Logan…_ Louise closed her eyes in confusion.

Then why was it eating away at her? Why did she feel the need to run after him and apologize? She never apologized to anyone, and now here she was, contemplating doing just that for her once-upon-a-time arch-nemesis.

And the idea was winning.

Louise's eyes shot upon as she darted for the door.

She had to fix this whole mess. Her dad was right- Logan _had_ changed, and Louise needed to accept that and stop seeing him as the teenager who took her ears. Harboring a grudge for him now after all he'd done wasn't going to do her any good. It was her turn to grow up a little- no matter how much the idea terrified her.

 _It's okay, Louise…this doesn't change who you are- it just adds to who you are._ She reassured herself.

Louise ran to the staff parking lot and noticed that Logan's gray Porsche was still there. She began to move toward it, but cut herself short when she saw Logan talking to the orientation lady from the beginning of the year.

 _Ms. Lettie…?_

Louise's heart plummeted a thousand feet when she saw the two get into the Porsche and drive off campus. Her chest burned and her stomach was in knots. She didn't understand _why_ seeing Logan with some other woman bothered her so much- she just knew it did. In fact, it was _infuriating_.

 _And to think I was gonna apologize to that jerk! It's like he forgot everything that just happened in a matter of seconds! And for what?! Some bimbo?! Ugh!_

Louise kicked a nearby rock and stomped back toward her dorm.

 _Huh, mature my ass!_ She concluded angrily.

xXx

" _What_?!" Louise screeched.

Logan cringed at the volume of her voice. "Yes, Louise. You're taking remedial volunteer hours during your holiday break."

"That's absurd!"

He rose a brow. "Is it, though? You've only ever gone to _one_ volunteer session, and final's week is coming to a close. You either make up all your lost hours by the end of this year or face possible expulsion."

"I'm not missing out on my break for the sake of helping some free-loaders! I mean seriously! This is college, not some community service center!"

Logan rubbed the temples of his forehead. "Louise, please. Can you just for once accept circumstances for what they are?"

Louise crossed her arms and avoided eye contact. "Psh, do you even know me?"

"Apparently not. I thought we already established that a while back." He answered passive-aggressively.

Louise snapped out of her pouting and glared at him.

 _Oh, so we're playing this game, are we now?_

"Have we? Sorry, you're going to have to refresh my memory. Was that before or after you rode off into the sunset with some bimbo?" Louise snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Barry. You literally forgot our entire last conversation the _second_ you ran into Ms. Lettie."

Logan looked at her heated, but for a split-second she could've sworn she saw a hint of humor in his eyes.

"First of all, I'd hardly call our last debacle a conversation- that's far too civil a term for that rampant argument. Secondly, Ms. Lettie had a flat tire and needed a lift home."

"Huh, is that the excuse you tell others who may have seen _us_ head back to your place on Halloween?"

His eyes locked with hers, and they shot daggers at each other for the next minute.

"You're lucky no one was around to hear you."

Louise rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why? It's your career on the line- not mine. In fact, I can see it now," Louise held her hands up in the air, referring to a figurative headline, "Logan Barry Bush fired for being a creepy perv."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't forget the flustered, love-struck student: Louise Belcher."

Louise turned red. "I'm not flustered! And I'm _not_ love-struck you moron!" She stomped her foot.

Logan smirked at her. "Seem pretty flustered to me." He said as he crossed his arms.

She groaned at him and balled her hands up into fists. "I'm not doing the volunteer and there's nothing you can do about it!" She exclaimed, moving to storm out of the classroom.

Logan grabbed her arm. "Four Ears, I swear to god if you don't start picking up your slack…"

"Is that some pathetic attempt at a threat?" Louise sneered.

He grunted at her, annoyed. "Do you not understand the gravity of this situation? You could be _expelled_. How are you not even fazed by this?"

Louise shrugged herself out of his grip. "Because either way, I know you're not gonna let that happen to me over some shady method to earn money and publicity. The money doesn't even go to actual school necessities, it's just used to decorate this university!" Louise said in pure disgust. "Don't bother trying to disprove that, because I know I'm right about both you and this university. So I'm not doing it."

Logan remained frozen to where he was, baffled by her words. After a few moments, he finally responded to her.

"I can't believe you right now," He began distraught, "you're _using_ me?"

Louise looked at him earnestly just then. "I know you're not that stupid, Barry. You've always known what the volunteering was really for. That's why you never said anything and never will. You're just as sickened by the thought as I am."

Logan looked at her taken aback. "I-"

Ms. Lettie burst through the class doors. "Logan! Are you done here? I really need to be heading back."

Louise stood placidly with her arms casually at her sides. "Oh, how the not-so-might have fallen…" She amusedly remarked.

Logan shot her one last glare before gathering his things and addressing Ms. Lettie. "Actually, I just finished up here. I needed to discuss some matters with a student of mine. Louise, this is Ms. Lettie."

Louise crossed her arms and rested her weight on one side of her body. "Yes, I believe I've already had the displeasure."

" _Louise_." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Ms. Lettie looked between the two of them blankly and then rested her gaze on Louise. "Oh my, you're the adorable little girl from orientation!" She said as she came up to Louise and patted her on the head. Louise seethed at the air-headed woman, who went on with her chatter, clearly oblivious to Louise's irritation. "Oh, and you're just so tiny! Don't you worry what _anyone_ says about your style, honey, because you look absolutely precious just the way you are! Logan, isn't she just so lovable?" Ms. Lettie turned her eyes toward Logan, giving Louise a proper opportunity to beat the crap out of the ditzy buffoon.

Unfortunately, Logan moved himself in between the two, laughing nervously. Louise glared up at the both of them, loathing her short stature now more than ever. Seriously, they were literally towering over her.

Logan cleared his throat and turned his attention to Louise. "Go ahead and take your time getting your things together. The janitor won't be here for a few hours and will lock up for tonight. I'll see you, well, after break, I suppose." He led Ms. Lettie out of the room. "Happy holidays, Miss Belcher." He said, and departed.

Louise scrunched her brows in anger and took a moment to glance over her appearance. She was wearing her favorite, chestnut bunny-booties that she bought a few years back and some old thermal leggings. She was also sporting an over-sized lavender knit-sweater along with her usual pigtails and bunny ears. Upon second glance, however, Louise saw that her boots were wearing out, and her sweater's knitting was losing its durability.

Okay, so her family wasn't loaded and she didn't grow up with a silver spoon in her mouth. So what? She managed to get by on her own wit, and it shaped her into the person she was today. She wasn't ashamed of that. She just couldn't help but think of Ms. Lettie and her too-high high-heels. She was charming and had a perfect hourglass figure and the whole 'classy' look going for her and Louise had, well, a petite frame and bunny ears.

 _What's got into me? I never cared about this stuff before Log-_

Louise's cheeks burned at the thought she was just about to have. Instinctively, she grabbed onto her ears.

 _Am I really comparing myself to a woman in Logan's company?! God, I seriously need to dunk my head in the ocean or something!_ She thought as she ran out the door. _How long does it take to fix a flat tire anyways?_ She added sarcastically.

Louise walked over to the corner of campus and saw Tina sitting at the farthest bench as per usual. The seat was at a spot that perfectly overlooked the beach, so Louise could see Tina's apparent fixation to it. Not to mention, the sunset was pretty extraordinary from that point of view.

"Hey, T, got a minute?" Louise asked, plopping herself down next to her sister.

Tina closed a worn-out, college-ruled composition notebook and pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose.

"Sure. I've got what I need for my latest novel anyways."

"What is it?"

"Just another adult fiction involving the fates and endless romance. I think I'm gonna include time travel in this one. Now, what did you need?"

Louise kicked her little feet back and forth and looked at the setting sun. The sky was painted with elegant hues of pinks and oranges and yellows. It was warming in the midst of December.

She finally decided to just say what she needed to say. Honestly, Louise was getting nowhere on her own. True, she did confide in Bob for some sort of guidance, and true, he did clear up a lot on the matter, but Louise couldn't shake the feeling that something else was afoot. Something she couldn't exactly go to her dad to for advice on. Something that required her big sister.

"Okay, so you know how I never walked back with you after the Halloween party?"

Tina nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah- Louise, I was serious when I said don't ever do that to me again. I nearly had a heart attack I mean I should've called the police but I kept pacing back and forth and for some reason I thought Gene could help and-"

"T! I get it." Louise held her hands up in defeat. "Well, I was kind of with…Logan…the entire time…" She trailed, her voice getting smaller as she went.

Tina's eyes widened. "Louise, you were out 'til like two in the morning!"

"Wait, wait- I can explain." She said, rehashing the events from the riddle all the way up to her losing hold of her ears. She did, however, manage to cleverly exclude Logan's father and their conversation on the beach- she didn't exactly feel that it was her business to share that personal little bit.

"...and I guess that's why I've been acting like this, but I'm still lost, T. I have no idea what to do with myself and I have no reasoning behind my actions as of late." Louise expressed.

Tina sat quietly for a moment. "Louise, you…you _like_ Logan."

Louise practically flipped out of her seat.

" _WHAT_?!" She exclaimed, horrified.

Tina held up her hands calmly. "Louise, it's okay-"

"The hell it is!" She got up indignantly, "I've hated this guy's guts since I was nine and now you're telling me I'm suddenly-" She stopped herself short, not even able to bring herself to say it aloud- let alone admit it was possibly true…

"Louise, come on, you know that isn't going to fool me. I was the one that got you through your Boo Boo phase."

Louise held a palm to her face. "Let's not delve into other matters, alright?"

They were both silent for a few minutes until Tina spoke.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with liking someone Louise. Honestly, Gene and I saw this coming years ago."

" _What_?" Louise simmered, practically ripping at her ears.

"In fact, I think Mom and Dad had a hunch too."

"Tina, for the love of god, I'm gonna be sick."

Tina smoothed out her skirt. "Louise, your only problem is coming to terms with this. Once you do, everything else will just fall into place. You need to stop fighting it or you're just gonna stay stuck in the rut you're in now."

Louise dropped her arms to her side as she saw Tina get up off the bench.

"It's just a crush Louise," Tina reassured, clutching her notebook to her chest, "I know better than anyone that it's manageable. So please, stop worrying and just let things take their course."

After taking one last glance at Tina, Louise slumped back into her seat and threw her head back, staring up at the sky with a newfound relief about her. It was…strange to say the least.

In a sudden burst of energy, Louise threw her hands over her face and stretched out her legs.

"Ugh, Tina, how am I supposed to just sit still and let this happen? I never leave things alone!" She cried, throwing her arms out to her sides.

She heaved a sigh of paranoia.

 _This isn't happening…this is_ not _happening…_ Louise clenched her chest when she felt her heart accelerate at the very thought of it.

 _Oh god, maybe it is…_ Louise admitted, petrified.

In a fit of panic, she jumped out of her seat and began climbing down the rocks toward the beach shore. She never let go of her writhing chest, which in hindsight would have been a good idea considering what happened thereafter.

Louise's left foot got caught between two stones, leaving her to grumble in protest. She yanked at her foot rather impatiently and, as a result, flew backwards onto the sand. Louise looked down at her now-torn boot and frowned.

She pushed herself off the sand and pulled her knees to her chest.

 _Well, at least the fall allowed me to skip climbing down the rocks altogether…jeez, that could have been a lot worse…_

Louise gently picked herself up off the ground and winced when she applied pressure to her right shoulder.

 _Ungh! Get over it, Louise, it's just a bruise!_

With that, she let her mind wander as she walked along the beach.

 _Well, I guess I should pick up my duffel bag and head back home today. What's the point in sticking around here for another day?_

But she didn't move for the dorms. She continued walking for another half hour or so until she realized she wasn't too far from Wonder Wharf. Louise groaned at her recent lack of attention to her surroundings and whipped out her phone. Quickly, she tapped off a text to Tina asking her to bring Louise's duffel bag along with her own whenever she decided to show up tomorrow. Louise stuffed her phone into her sweater's side pocket and climbed up the hill.

"Mr. Fischoeder? What the hell are you doing at Wonder Wharf?" Louise questioned, walking up to the owner of the Wharf.

He turned around and shifted his gaze down to meet Louise's. "Ah, the youngest of the Belcher children- hel- _lo_." He greeted before answering. "Well, it's my Wharf- why shouldn't I be here?"

Louise gave him a funny look. "Dad said you were going to be out of town this holiday season. I remember him telling me during Thanksgiving break."

Calvin cleared his throat. "Ah, well, plans change when your lady companion cancels on you last minute, I suppose."

Louise just rose an eyebrow at him. "Uh, okay…?"

"Well, enough about _me_ ," he commented, "since you seem to be in town for the holidays, you must come to my Christmas Eve Ball." He said, promptly handing her a sealed envelope.

"You just carry these fancy invitations around with you everywhere you go?"

"Certainly see why not to do so."

Louise decided not to comment further as she ripped open the envelope. She held the invitation card up to her eyes before addressing the man before her again. "You know, this entire topic of discussion still seems to be revolving around you, Mr. Fischoeder."

"Yes, well, it only adds to the intrigue of the conversation, now doesn't it?"

Louise held up the invitation card to face him and casually remarked on it. "Mr. Fischoeder, this is just an obvious ploy for a rebound."

"Nonsense, child! I hope to be seeing you at my manor for merriment and festivities. Adieu!" He bid, letting her last statement run through one ear and out the other without comprehension.

"Ugh." She groaned, stuffing the card into her other sweater pocket, and then began walking back home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Louise called as she burst through the family restaurant's front door.

"Oh, my little baby!" Linda exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Mom. Choking here." Louise gasped, leaving Linda to release her hold.

Louise noticed that her mother had already hung several dozen paper snowflakes around the restaurant along with some Christmas lights lining the walls, a wreath on the front door, and tinsel bordering the sides of the tables. To top it all off, Linda was playing a disc of all her favorite holiday classics.

"I just love the holidays! My little family is together, we're expecting our first snowfall tonight- oh, it's just so wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs grinding the meat." She replied casually. "Now where are your siblings?"

"They'll probably be here tomorrow. Hey, are you and Dad going to this thing?" She pulled out Mr. Fischoeder's invitation and gestured to it.

"Oh, that's right, his Christmas Eve Ball." Linda noted, taking the crinkled card form Louise. "You know, he's also planning on hosting a New Year's Eve Party. That woman must've really given it to him, huh?" Linda nudged, letting out a cackle as she referred to what Louise could only assume to be the mystery woman who dumped Fischoeder last minute.

Louise rolled her eyes. "So, is our family going to Fischoeder's party?"

"Absolutely not." Bob said, walking through the kitchen door. "Christmas is a _family_ holiday. Besides, we all remember what happened _last_ time this family got involved with his broken love-life."

"I say all the more reason to go." Louise commented.

"Oh, it _does_ sound like a lot of fun." Linda interjected, putting her hand on Louise's not-so sore shoulder. "Come on, Bobby, even Louise wants to go."

Bob sighed. "Linda, the only reason Louise wants to go is because of the gift baskets- and probably the food."

"That is not a lie!" Louise exclaimed, raising a pointer finger in the air.

"Ugh." Bob rolled his eyes. "And your only reason is the food, Lin."

Linda crossed her arms. "That is _not_ the only reason, Bob! Fischoeder told me that there was going to be imported wine!"

"When did he tell you that?" Bob raised a curious brow.

Linda shrugged. "While you were looking for change between the couch cushions upstairs to pay the rest of rent."

"Lin!"

"What? It's true- and you took your time too."

"Probably talking to the furniture." Louise commented.

"Oh, yeah, probably." Linda muttered pensively.

"Okay, enough! Fine, we can go." He said, storming back into the kitchen.

xXx

"Ah, Belcher family." Mr. Fischoeder greeted calmly, sitting down on the end stool.

"Mr. Fischoeder? I thought we already paid rent." Bob said apprehensively.

Mr. Fischoeder fanned off his worries. "Oh, no Bob, this isn't about rent- it's regarding my party that your family RSVP'd to."

Bob rose an eyebrow. "Okay, um, is the invitation no longer valid?"

"No, no, of _course_ it still is Bob! I just wanted to make sure that you and your family understands that this a formal ball with important people."

"Uh, then why did you invite us?"

"Why _wouldn't_ he invite us?" Gene exclaimed.

" _Gene_." Bob scolded.

"Oh, come now, Bob. I actually find this family very dear to me in some odd way."

"Okay…?" Bob trailed.

"Anyways," Calvin went on, "I came here to make sure this family understood what formal attire is. You know- considering your status in life, barely scraping by."

Linda chose that moment to interject. "Oh, don't worry about it, Fischoeder! Everyone in this family has something to wear, trust me."

"Oh, wonderful." Calvin rose from his seat. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow night."

Once he left, Bob addressed his wife. "Lin, why'd you say that? You know that isn't true."

"It's true to _some_ point, Bobby. Louise is the only one that doesn't own something formal. The rest of us are good to go."

"Yeah, there's a _reason_ behind that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

Bob rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. "If you say so, Lin. Good luck."

xXx

Louise stopped flipping through her book at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Louise, honey?" She heard her mother say.

She got up and unlocked the door, looking up at her mother curiously.

"Yeah?"

Linda looked at her daughter nervously, holding her hands behind her back with caution.

"You know, tomorrow the family's goin' to Mr. Fischoeder's Christmas Ball."

"Uh-huh…?" Louise trailed, letting her mother into her room and closing the door.

"Well, if we wanna go, we need to be wearing nice clothes, sweetie."

Louise let her eyes widen- she knew where this was going.

"Mom, you didn't-"

Linda presented a dress wrapped in protective layering from behind her, letting out an accomplished "ta-da" upon unveiling.

Louise backed up against her doors, eyes now narrowed.

"Mom, I'm not wearing whatever's underneath that layering."

Linda heaved a "tut" and sat herself down on Louise's bed, the dress in her lap.

"Oh come on, Louise. You had to have realized you'd be required to wear _something_ nice! And you haven't even seen it yet!"

Louise kept her distance and said nothing as she watched her mother uncover the dress and hold it up for her to see.

The form-fitting dress was a bright, beautiful scarlet-red made from chiffon. The bodice was wrapped with layers of chiffon, and tied off into a bow at the waistline. The ends of the bow trailed all the way to the floor like the dress itself, and the body was smooth, simple, and, most of all, elegant. In short, the dress was stunning.

It just wasn't... _her_. To be honest, she never really stopped to think about the attire. If anything, she must've figure she'd be wearing a rented tux or something...

"...Mom, I can't wear that."

Her mother's features contorted in pain.

"What? Louise, please- if you'd just try it on-"

"Mom, I said no!"

Linda flinched, and Louise felt a pang of guilt run through her veins. As the minutes dragged on silence, the guilt spread virally until Louise couldn't bear it any longer.

Wordlessly, she grabbed the dress and tapped her foot impatiently. When her mother stared up at her confused, Louise gave her an obvious look.

"Do you mind?" Louise hinted, giving Linda her cue to exit the room.

Louise eyed the dress once more before trying it on and grimaced.

"Ugh, and it's strapless too..." She remarked, noting the sweetheart neckline as well.

 _Though, I wonder if Logan would like it..._ She mentally pondered, turning bright red at her wandering train of thought.

Louise quickly silenced her mind after that and got dressed. Halfway into putting on the dress, she noticed the difficulty in zipping up her dress and hurriedly cracked open the door in hopes of her mother waiting outside.

Thankfully, Linda was there by her door, and when Louise tapped on her shoulder through the slit of the door, Linda hurriedly zipped her up and waited excitedly as Louise closed the door again, straightening out her dress.

Louise took one glance at her dress before letting her mother in. Almost immediately, Linda let out a series of 'awes' as she walked Louise over to her dresser's mirror. Louise stared at the woman in front of her and felt a flurry of clashing emotions. It might have sounded terrible, but it was really the first moment in Louise's life where she really _felt_ beautiful. She supposed it was simply because she never really thought about her own beauty. It just wasn't something of importance to her. That was probably why she never went to a dance or dressed up for her birthdays- the idea of beauty never held any significance in her life until now.

And it seriously made her wonder why.

"Look at my baby! Oh, I'm just tearin' up like a mess." Linda choked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Louise shrunk into herself at the sight of her mother.

"Mom, could you not be yourself right now? It's making this moment a thousand times worse."

"I can't help it, baby! You look absolutely beautiful! Just you wait, I'm going to do your make up and nails and maybe we can even curl your hair-"

" _Mom_ ," Louise held her hands up in order to calm her mother down, "I don't even know if I can wear this dress, let alone any of that junk you just mentioned."

"Sweetie, everyone's gonna be all dolled up."

"I know, I know," she sighed, moving to her bed and slumping down onto it, "It's just- I'm not that kind of girl, Mom. I don't wear makeup or pretty dresses...and everyone knows that."

Linda looked at her daughter sympathetically, sitting herself right next to her on the twin bed.

Gently, Linda took her daughter's hands in hers and held them affectionately.

"Louise, honey, there is no rule saying you can't be a little girly from time to time. If you want to wear a dress, to hell with it. Being a little unorthodox in terms of your normal self every now and then doesn't change who you are to people, it just means you're so much more to them. Don't hide parts of your personality, _ever_. Embrace who you are, always and forever, baby." Linda smiled at her daughter, who eventually gave her a small one in return.

"...the ears are staying."

Linda chuckled. "Of course."

xXx

"Louise, for the love of- hold _still_!" Linda held back her mascara wand in frustration.

"No way! Keep that eye hazard away from me!" Louise backed up as far as she could on her mother's vanity chair.

"Louise it's not that bad- I'll only put on a little."

Louise got up and out of her seat, indignant.

"You know what? No. You made me wear heels, you took out my pigtails, and you made me wear this dress. And I already shaved, but you still just _had_ to break out the wax, didn't you!?" She yelled, rubbing her legs.

Linda put her fists on her hips. "Oh come on, Louise. The wax made your skin all glow-y. And besides, it's not like I used it on your brows."

"No, you just used that godforsaken tweezer."

"You know, you should count yourself very lucky, Louise. Your eyebrows are already pretty much perfect. All you needed were a couple of hairs pulled here and there."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll hold still. But _only_ for the lipstick. No nail polish. No jewelry. I already had agree to the eyeshadow."

"How about some blush and a necklace too and then we'll head out?"

Louise glared at her mother who currently had her hands together in a silent plea. Louise rolled her eyes again and sat down on the chair while Linda pulled out a simple, white-gold necklace with a little bow pendant.

xXx

"Alright my babies, go enjoy the party and call me if anything's wrong."

"Mom, we're all adults here." Tina said platonically.

"In my book you're all still my babies." Linda pushed Tina's hair behind her ear. "Your father and I are gonna go say hi to Mr. Fischoeder. You kiddies stay away from him, though- he's probably drunk and unstable right now. Bye!" She sang her departure as Bob dragged her off to where Calvin stood- by the bar.

Gene promptly adjusted his bow tie. "Well, if anyone needs me I'll be at the buffet!"

"Typical." Louise groaned, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

Tina pushed up her glasses. "Yeah, typical. Hey, I'm gonna go scan the crowd- you know, for potential inspiration- for my story- because I write about people in my life. Plus I see some interesting looking men around my age-"

Louise pinched the bridge of her nose. "T- just go."

Tina began walking before turning around and clasping her hands together. "Oh, and Louise?"

Louise sighed. "Yeah?"

Tina smiled. "You really do look pretty tonight. Try to have fun, okay?"

Louise said nothing and let Tina disappear into the crowd. Instead, Louise began moving toward the stairs. She thought for the time being she'd just wander around- maybe find something interesting to do.

Louise, however, only made it halfway up the flight of stairs before she heard an all too familiar voice call out to her.

" _Four Ears_?"

Louise spun around, her dress and long, soft curls flowing about herself.

There, Logan stood, at the bottom of the staircase, mouth ajar in complete and utter disbelief.

Louise gulped nervously.

Logan let out a low, side chuckle before walking up to her. Louise held onto the railing for support as she watched Logan stop just a step below her. Regardless of the higher step and heels, he was still taller than her.

 _Damn my height..._ Louise trailed.

Logan ran his eyes up and down her figure, completely dumbstruck. Was this seriously who he thought it was? Louise? Louise Belcher? She looked so... _different_.

Good different.

Great, really.

 _Damn it all, she looks absolutely gorgeous._ He thought honestly.

"You look...um, wow." He commented, running his hand through his frosty-blonde locks.

 _Seriously, Logan? It was just one sentence and you_ still _manage to screw up._

Louise blushed, but brought herself to elicit some form of a response.

"Uh, yeah- I mean, thanks! Thanks..." She stumbled.

 _The hell is wrong with you?! Ugh, someone push me down these stairs..._ Louise thought, mortified.

Logan laughed. "Your face is as bright as your dress, Four Ears."

Louise's face only heated further after that response. Her mother really shouldn't have bothered with the blush.

"Don't you have something better to do than belittle me?"

Logan feigned a moment of contemplation before responding. "No, not particularly."

Louise scoffed and picked up her skirts, making a move to turn and leave, but was promptly interrupted by Logan's arm pulling her to him.

He nodded over to the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

Louise searched his eyes and let out a nervous breath when she noticed his eyes lock on her lips.

"Um, listen Barry, I-"

Logan didn't bother waiting for an answer because in a moment's decision, he took her hand in his and led her back downstairs.

"Logan, seriously, I-"

"Louise, relax." He said soothingly, and she instantly clamped her mouth shut.

He led her into the middle of the dance floor before wrapping both his arms around her. Louise looked back and forth, her arms awkwardly pressed against his chest. Logan rolled his eyes before removing his hold on her and wrapping her arms around his neck, returning his hold on her waist.

"There. Much better." He said triumphantly.

Louise scoffed at him. "Your tenacity behooves you, Barry."

"I try." He smirked at her, beginning a slow and steady pace.

Louise smiled at him, but felt her stomach knot when she noticed he had closed the gap between them. That was nerve-wracking in two different aspects: one, it made her feel extremely vulnerable and, two, she couldn't see her feet.

And that was definitely a problem- especially with her next move.

The second Logan let go of her to twirl her, Louise tripped over her own gown and almost screamed aloud.

With a swift ease, Logan caught her by the waist, realization crossing his face.

"You...can't dance, can you?" He said, making an assertion more so than asking a question.

Louise clutched the shoulders of his black suit and sighed. "No. I can't. Don't you dare start laughing, Barry, I can see your lips quivering. Let me up."

Logan nodded wordlessly and watched as Louise straightened out her dress, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate…" Louise muttered, walking off the dance floor with a very amused Logan in tow.

He, however, chose not to mention her lack of dancing skills any further. "So…did you come here by yourself?"

Louise gazed up at Logan, stopping in the back of the hall by the stairs.

"Just my family. Why?"

Logan shrugged innocently. "No reason."

"How about you?" Louise continued, "Did you come here with anybody?"

Logan looked away from Louise. "No, not particularly."

Louise rose a brow. "Not particularly?"

"Yeah, not particularly."

Louise stretched her jaw in annoyance, crossing her arms. "Who'd you come with, Logan?"

Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why does it matter?"

"Are you serious right now?" And, after a while, blurted, "Did you come with another woman?"

Logan scoffed. "Is that jealousy I detect?" He noted mockingly.

Louise reddened. "Please, I said it before and I'll say it again: I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh really?"

Louise crossed her arms and locked eyes with Logan. "Yes. Really."

"Well that explains why you've been blushing at every other comment I've made."

Louise threw her hands to her side, beyond flustered. "You know, I _cannot_ believe you right now."

"Why? Because I'm the only person in this universe who stands up to your bull? When are you gonna stop hiding behind these superficial walls and let me in?"

Louise looked at him taken aback as he continued.

Logan sighed. "Louise, look: you need to stop pushing me away. I thought you needed space, but that's clearly not the solution. Now I know it's because you're afraid of actually feeling something _real_."

Louise backed up against the wall and tugged on an ear. Then, Louise answered him barely above a whisper.

"Why are you so friggin' persistent, Barry? What could you possibly have to gain from this?"

Logan opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"Logan! _There_ you are!" Ms. Lettie sauntered over to the two of them. "I've literally been looking for you for, like, ever!"

Logan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, well, I was getting us champagne, but I ran into… _Miss Belcher_ here, and I guess I lost track of time."

"Oh, Miss Belcher! You know, I _never_ would have recognized you as the same person if it weren't for your ears! Don't you just look adorable all dressed up?"

Louise gave her a lopsided grin. "Heh. Ms. Lettie. Always a displeasure."

"Please, call me Ava."

"I hate that name."

" _Louise_." Logan hissed through grit teeth.

Louise gave him an unapologetic shrug and turned her attention back to Ava.

"So, _Ava_ , I haven't seen much of you around campus other than when you're leeching rides off of Logan. At least, that's what I've been _hearing_." She glanced at Logan with feigned innocence. He simply returned her gaze with a look of pure irritation.

Ava looked at her completely oblivious. "Oh, that's because my father owns the university. He's one of the deans there. I help out every once in a while." She giggled.

Louise looked at her in awe.

 _And here I thought such stupidity was nonexistent…_

"Ah, well, then why didn't your father assist you with your flat tire? You know, one of the deans to the very university you were marooned at?" Louise drawled.

Ava let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, um, Daddy gets busy, so why disturb him? Plus, Logan's been more than accommodating."

"Didn't need to know that last part but okay." Louise grumbled, staring off at nothing in particular.

 _This woman is so full of it- fifty bucks says her tire was never even flat in the_ first _place…wait, who am I bidding against? Whatever, god- focus, Louise!_

"Ava!" An older woman appeared from the crowd and sauntered over to their little group.

"Madeline! How are you?"

"Oh, same old. Why don't you join us for a couple of drinks? Calvin's little brother _insists_."

"Well, I suppose a couple more drinks wouldn't hurt."

"More?" Louise rose an eyebrow.

"Logan, I'm going to head off with Maddi for a bit. I'm sure you're little student can keep you entertained for a bit? Ta-ta!" She said, wrapping her lanky arms around Logan for what Louise deemed a little too long for her own liking.

Once again alone, Louise spoke again. "I suppose you weren't lying about the flat tire, but I wouldn't put it past blondie to lie about it." She glanced up at Logan. "You must've known who she really was. So what I find confusing is why you didn't call her bluff sooner."

Logan eyed her cautiously. "Louise, her father really is a busy man, and, not to mention, my boss. So excuse me if I'm not eager to get on his only child's bad side."

"Oh, and I'm sure bringing her here was to please the dean as well." Louise scoffed.

Logan sighed unevenly. "Louise, I'm not dating her. My family's here too, but on more…superficial terms. Their priorities at events like this mainly involve appearances." He tried to explain. "Ava's father is one of the richest men in town. The university is just _one_ of his many dealings. My dad's been trying to get in his good graces for years, and the second he found out I knew Ava, he insisted I invite her as my plus one."

Louise crossed her arms. "And we just have to be in daddy's favor, now don't we?" She said, regretting saying so almost immediately after the words left her mouth. The last time they discussed Logan's father, it was made all too clear how fragile their relationship was, and Louise had been avoiding mentioning him every moment since. Now, she essentially poured oil onto a bonfire over what could probably be summed up as petty jealousy.

 _Jealousy…I'm just experiencing a whole lot of unfamiliar emotions, aren't I?_ Louise thought, repulsed.

Surprisingly enough, Logan did not display any anger. Rather, he gazed at her with a kind of earnestness. "You know, I _was_ planning on inviting you, but I guess you're right. We just have to be in daddy's favor." He repeated as he gazed at her, his eyes dark with defeat.

Logan put his hands put in his pockets and made a move to leave when Louise hastily grabbed him by the arm.

Immediately, she locked eyes with him, her heart swelling with a thousand different emotions that were all telling her to do one thing.

"L-Logan, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that, I just felt-" She cut herself off.

Logan looked down at her with widened eyes.

"I-I'm just really sorry. Not just for this. For a lot of stuff. Like when I told you to stay away from me, but you still talked to me. Or how I've been pushing you away since Halloween. I just expected you to act like the ass you were nine years ago, but I guess I need to let go of the expected and look at the unexpected. Thank you for giving me my ears back, Logan." She jumbled together. He continued to stare at her in shock, leaving Louise to continue nervously. "Are…are you angry?"

Logan broke out of his daze and blinked several times. "No, no of course not." He then smiled down at her. "Louise Belcher. Apologizing. Someone should mark this down as a national holiday."

Louise's cheeks heated as her eyes grew wide with anger. "You little piece of- I'll kill you!"

Logan burst out laughing, but suddenly shifted his demeanor back to one of more urgency. "I could never get mad at you, got that?" He smiled at her with a sincerity like no other. "Look, if you continue to choose to hide behind walls- fine. I'll just tear down each and every one of them until there's nothing left but you." He smirked confidently.

Louise gulped, attempting to gain some leverage on the conversation. "If you think you can just-"

"You and I both know that I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

And to some degree, Louise knew he was right. Every move Logan had made toward her for the past semester Louise had warranted. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she liked Logan's company, and she _liked_ how annoyingly stubborn he was.

But something else was nagging her, and, consequently, it made her back away from him.

"Louise?" He questioned, noticing an onset of fear lining her pretty features that she so desperately was trying to conceal.

 _What if I kept letting him in? Then what? Do I just fall apart? And that's not even the worst part, I mean he's my friggin' professor! Why does that crucial detail continue to elude us?_ Louise looked up at him, but decided to push down her concerns instead of voicing them. _Whatever, it's not like we're dating. I just enjoy this idiot's company and feel a small, insignificant amount of care for him- there's nothing wrong with spending time with your monkey teacher. Yes, that's all it is. That's all it ever_ will _be._

"You know what? You're a moron, Logan Barry Bush," Louise stated with conviction, smiling as Logan's grin disappeared underneath annoyance, "But I hope to see you at Calvin's New Year's Bash." Louise dismissed lightly, smiling before she turned her back on Logan and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 _Well, what'd you guys think? We're definitely starting to see some evolving on Louise's part in this chapter, and I'm happy about that. As for all my readers, I'd love to find out your opinions on the matter! Until next time :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing well ^^ I just wanted to take the time to really thank all the individuals leaving reviews and/or PM's- every message motivates me to write faster. Each reader means a great deal to me, and all of your feedback is inspiring. It makes the writing process a thousand times better just knowing how enthusiastic you all are to find out what happens next. Now, onto the shout-outs!_

 _InkyWonk: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I enjoyed reading your review, lol. I'm glad to hear you find them in touch with their character. It's important to me that I'm not just writing random, unfocused nonsense. Anyways, I hope you stick with this story to its end! Enjoy!_

 _Gabby: Awh, why thank you! Have fun reading this chapter!_

 _Smiling-out-of-fear: Thank you! One of the reasons behind the lengthy updates is because I proofread my own work. I really do take pride in my writing style, and the fact that that shows means a lot. I also really appreciate your feedback on the characters. I'm beyond ecstatic knowing that my readers are taking something away from this story, and it's good to know you find it applicable in other cases. Thank you for all your feedback and enjoy the latest installment_

 _CoolCat199: Lol, thank you for the compliment- hope you like this chapter!_

 _Amyv2242: Haha, glad you found what you were looking for! Enjoy!_

 _GuiltyPleasure3: xD Your review was probably the most fun to read, so thank you for that! This chapter includes more of Logan's perspective, so I hope you like it. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback regarding how I write! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I look forward to hearing more from you!_

 _Guests: Thank you all for your support! As for the one guest who intends to join this site- I'm happy to hear it! Regarding Logan's jealous side- I hope what I've included within this chapter is sufficient for the time being_ _Happy reading!_

 _*Special Note: New and original character in this chapter everyone! Look forward to it_

 _XxKimi-Kill-HeartxX_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Bob's Burgers series nor any of the other pop culture referenced._

* * *

"T, all I'm saying is you could do a lot better than Jimmy Jr. Like a _lot_ \- and that's saying something."

Tina let out a mix between a sigh and grunt. "His speech impediment has been gone for ages now. He's basically perfect."

"He still slow dances alone. How is that the equivalent of perfection?"

"I think it's enrapturing."

Louise looked at her sister horrified. "We…are not related."

"Yeah, okay." She stated with a hint of finality. "Hey, I've been saving up for this dress," Tina said, pointing to some designer dress in a magazine, "Come with me to buy it."

Louise groaned, glaring at her sister. "T, we still have to go to the dumb dry cleaner's to pick up our stupid dresses. You're really pushing it."

"Please?" She extended hopefully.

"Ugh, fine- but only because you're buying us lunch afterwards."

Tina grabbed her little sister's arm and dragged her into the nearest retail store. Louise sat herself on a comfortable looking sofa by the dressing rooms and waited impatiently for Tina to find the dress.

" _Louise_? Fancy meeting you here!" Ava exclaimed in her natural sing-song voice.

Louise cringed. "There's no escape, is there?" She muttered to herself as Ava made her way over to where Louise sat.

"Are you picking out your dress for the New Year's bash?"

Louise stared at her blankly. "Um…no. My sister's looking for a dress she's been saving up for. We won't be long, though- we have to pick up some dresses at the dry cleaner's." Louise said, hoping that was enough of a hint for Ava to get lost.

It was Ava's turn to look at her in utter confusion when she mentioned 'saving up' until realization donned on her face. "Oh, _right_. Isn't it because your family doesn't make much?"

Louise turned rigid with rage, but kept her voice leveled. "We do alright."

"So what dress are you wearing to the bash?"

"Most likely the one I wore to the Christmas party. It's kind of why I dropped it off at the dry cleaner's." Louise replied sarcastically.

"You're going to wear the _same dress_?" She repeated in disgust.

"It's the only one I own." Louise said, trying to keep herself grounded.

"Oh, you poor thing. If that's the case, maybe you should just stay home. I'd be _so_ embarrassed if I had to show up in the same gown."

Louise was livid, but at the back of her mind she felt a twinge of self-consciousness.

"Ava, for the love of humanity, please stop talking and step away from me. Your presence is destroying my brain cells."

Ava didn't budge, though. From lack of comprehension or secret hatred, Louise didn't know- nor did she care enough to find out.

"I was actually talking to Logan the other day, and we're going to the New Year's bash together."

Louise shot upright at the mentioning of Logan's name.

 _He's taking her again?_ Louise thought, an upset feeling stirring inside her.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Ava glared at her through heavily-lined, green eyes, her curly blonde hair a sharp contrast. "How about I just cut to the chase, huh?"

Louise stared up at her, taken aback at her sudden hostility.

 _Looks like someone isn't as blissfully ignorant as she makes herself out to be…_

Louise crossed her arms. "Oh, please do. The sooner this ridiculous conversation ends, the better."

"I don't want to see your face at the bash or anywhere _near_ Logan ever again."

Louise gave her a wide-eyed expression, letting her thoughts escape her mouth. "What the hell? Where is this all coming from?"

Ava rolled her eyes, mimicking Louise by crossing her arms as well. "I'm not _dumb_ , Louise."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Louise scoffed.

Ava only narrowed her eyes further. "I know you like him, and he only hangs around you because you're such a pitiful, lonely child. So do me a favor and go find someone else who'll give you the attention you're so obviously looking for."

Louise grit her teeth, rising to her feet. "I'd watch your tone with me, skank. I don't take insults lightly."

Ava smirked at her. "I bet you don't. Look, I didn't want to have to play this card, but if you test me, I'll tell my father about your relationship with him- adding a few details myself- and have you _expelled_." She sneered. "Not to mention, Logan will lose his job over _you_."

Louise was speechless. Was this brat really threatening her, _Louise Belcher_ , with false accusations?

Oh, she seriously messed with the wrong girl.

"So, what you're saying is, you're going to go tattle like some petulant child if you can't win a guy over who, by the way, is probably the easiest person to sway on earth?" Louise burst out laughing. "I mean, are you really threatened by one of his _students_? Get over yourself! The world doesn't revolve around you and I certainly don't take orders from anyone- especially the likes of you." Louise pushed past a now dumbfounded Ava, content with her choice of words.

"Tina! There you are, let's get out of here." Louise trailed, her mood soured from her most recent conversation.

"Oh- okay. Yeah, let me just pay for this and we can go." Tina replied simply.

After paying for Tina's dress, they made their way over to the dry cleaner's. The employee requested their names and subsequently handed over their gowns.

"What the hell is this?!" Louise exclaimed, staring at the giant tear in her dress.

"Pardon?" The employee questioned.

"What did you guys do to my dress?!"

"…cleaned it?"

"You ripped it, you nincompoop!"

The employee sunk back behind the counter. "Miss, we're not responsible for any damage to your dress. None of our equipment is capable of creating a tear like that."

Louise was ready to call him out on that when something donned on her.

' _We won't be long, though- we have to pick up some dresses at the dry cleaner's.'_

"That little…" Louise trailed menacingly.

"I'm sorry, Miss?"

"Never mind! You're lucky I know who did this or this damage would be coming out of _your_ salary." Louise stormed out of the cleaner's without another word.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She's just like that." Tina trailed after paying the employee and scuffled off after her sister.

"Louise, why don't you just wear one of mine? I mean, my dress came out of the cleaner's fine, so if you want-"

Louise groaned heavily. "T, you know I'm way too small to fit into any of your clothes." She stopped walking. "Look, Mom probably spent a lot of her money to buy this for me, so do me a favor and don't say anything."

"But-"

"Not a word. I'll just tell her I don't feel like going to the party."

"But what about the dress?"

"I'll save up and buy another one so it doesn't kill her." Louise sighed.

Tina looked at her cautiously. "You seem to be handling this pretty well. I thought you'd be burning buildings by this point.

For some odd reason, Louise laughed. "Oh, T, don't your worry your pretty little head. I intend on getting revenge, but on my own terms. Got that?"

Tina let out an uneven groan. "Okay…"

xXx

"Louise, there you are! Where on earth _were_ you? This family was just about to head out to Fischoeder's party!" Louise looked up at her mother's disgruntled face, casually shrugging some snow off her jacket.

"Outside. I just finished burying Andy and Ollie under a crap ton of snow by the pier."

Bob pushed past Linda concerned. "Wait, Louise, did you just leave them there?" He questioned as his voice steadily rose.

"Yeah, why?"

"My question is why it doesn't bother you that your own daughter buries her peers in her pastime." Gene said rather monotonously.

"That's not the point!" Bob exclaimed, hyperventilated. "Come on, everyone in the van, _now_."

"Louise isn't dressed, though!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's cool. I'm not really up for another party so soon. You guys have fun, I'm gonna spend the countdown with some TV and snacks."

"I'm not leaving my baby alone on New Year's Eve!" Linda exclaimed. "Maybe we should all stay home…"

Louise rolled her eyes. "Mom, relax, I _wanna_ spend my New Year's like this. Just me. Okay?"

Linda stared down her daughter for a long while before hesitatingly nodding. Louise supposed her mother was searching for something in her face that would betray her own words. "Okay, if that's what you want. But if you get lonely, you call us right away!" She said, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug. "You sure you'll be fine?" She asked in a last-ditch effort.

"God, Mom, yes. I'm not nine anymore."

Linda smiled. "No, I guess not. Happy New Year's, baby."

"You guys come on! We have to stop by the pier!" Bob yelled from the car.

"Yeah, those two are not exactly the brightest…" Louise murmured.

With that, the family exited the house, leaving Louise to count down to the New Year alone.

The next few hours went by uneventfully as she made herself comfortable. After flipping through several channels, however, Louise decided to call her time on the couch. She quickly grabbed her coat and made her way to the pier, stuffing her hands into her pockets for some form of warmth. Louise scanned the area and decided to head over to the cove. Sitting on a pile of rocks, Louise began chucking some nearby pebbles into the ocean, her mood slowly waning.

She sighed. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing?"

Louise jumped, turning around to find Logan standing outside his car.

"Logan? What-?"

"I saw your family there, but not you. When I asked your sister about you, she told me you weren't going to be at the party so I bailed." He said, climbing down the rocks to sit down next to her.

"How'd you know I was here though?"

"I didn't, I was on my way over to your place but saw your ears. You know, those things are literally the equivalent of headlights." He smiled.

Louise let out a small laugh, but quickly suppressed it. "Wait, what about your parents? Aren't they going to be pissed?"

"Yeah, but I'm a grown man- I think I can live without their approval- not like I had much of it to start with."

Louise frowned. "Well, screw them."

Logan whipped his gaze to meet hers, baffled. "Pardon?"

She shrugged at him. "Logan, you're an intelligent and successful man- if your parents can't see that then it's their loss." Louise pushed her bangs behind an ear, staring off at the sea. "I don't think you should care what such narrow-minded people think of you."

Logan's eyes softened, and for the longest time, he couldn't seem to look away from her.

"Hey, Louise?"

"Hm?" She turned her gaze back to him.

He looked at her carefully. "…nothing."

She rose a calculating brow. "You can't just say it's nothing- there's obviously something you wanna say."

Logan hastily reneged from his previous statement. "It's just- do you wanna get outta here? We could head over to the wharf."

Louise looked up at him, suddenly feeling a twinge of jealousy. "What about your date?"

He gave her a completely oblivious expression. "Date?"

"Ava told me you asked her to Fischoeder's New Year's Bash." She couldn't help but mention.

Logan rose a confused brow. "…I don't know why she told you that, but I never asked her. In fact, I don't think I've talked to her since the Christmas Eve Ball."

Louise stared at him wide-eyed, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish. "Oh…um, well okay- let's just go to the Wharf."

Logan grinned at her, choosing not to dwell any further on Ava and simply focus on the night ahead of them. "Sure thing."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. They spent the next hour on various rides before stopping at the Ferris wheel.

"Ha! I'm queen of the world!" Louise screamed, throwing her arms into the air.

Logan burst out laughing. "Are you always this hyped on the Ferris wheel?"

"Are you kidding? You should see me on the roller coaster!"

Shortly after, they were let off the ride. "You know, you look really out of place with that tux." Louise smirked.

"Thanks, Four Ears. You really know how to say all the right things." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Barry." She pulled out her phone. "Woah, only two minutes until the New Year."

"Let's head over to the edge of the boardwalk."

They situated themselves by the boardwalk and began their countdown.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One." They said in unison, gazing at the bursting fireworks above their figures.

Logan was the first to look away, settling his eyes on Louise.

He smiled at her glimmering eyes.

"Happy New Year's, Louise."

She looked up at him. "Happy New Year's."

xXx

"Louise, what the hell?! You can't just go around making your own rules about _my_ assignments!"

"What?! A partner would only slow me down!"

"You're getting a partner, understood?" Logan glared at her. "How could you possibly think I would let this slide? Wait, never mind- I don't even want to know. You're pairing up with someone for your capstone project and that's final."

Louise's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I'm already so far ahead!"

Logan simply crossed his arms. "Well, I guess your partner has a lot of work to do to catch up, then."

Louise withheld a storm of rage.

 _Alright, whatever. It's like you said before- you can make this work, Louise. Just think, you have a mindless drone to do all the manual labor- yeah, this can definitely work…_

Louise sighed. "Who's my partner?"

Logan crossed his arms, content. "Well, pick a name out of the hat and find out."

"This is all so juvenile and you know it." Louise muttered, fishing for a name in the top hat.

Logan only smirked. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who's required to do it, so I find it quite humorous."

Louise deepened her glare, finally picking out a name. "…Declan Hall?"

A tall, lean man with chocolate brown hair and pale skin rose from the back, casually walking down the stairs toward Louise. Once he reached her, Louise immediately noticed he was almost as tall as Logan.

"Declan." He introduced himself, holding out a kind hand.

Louise scoffed. "Yeah, I think we established that."

"Louise, be nice." Logan warned. "Declan, Louise. Louise, Declan. Now that we're all friends, get started- and Louise, you are to be on-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Barry." Louise shooed off his warnings.

"Ugh, just go sit down by your partner." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing to the back.

Louise crossed her arms, upset that on one end she was sitting next to a stranger and on the other end was big-mouthed Harley.

Harley nudged her giddily. "Louise, you're so lucky, I'm like _so_ jealous! Declan is, like, one of the hottest guys on campus!" She squeal-whispered.

"Harley, I'll kill you. I will _literally_ kill you."

"Okay class, tomorrow we're going around campus and choosing areas to set up shop."

"What?!" Louise shrieked, rising from her seat in the back and slamming her hands on the desk. "Tomorrow's a Saturday! It's bad enough that I need to see you today!"

"Louise for the love of god sit your ass down!" Logan screamed back up at her, slamming his hands on top of his desk as well.

Logan rubbed his temples. "Anyways, I want everyone here bright and early tomorrow morning. Everything you guys need to know is on the handout. Have a great day."

xXx

"Okay, Declan, let's get some ground rules down. I'm the head honcho around here. Me. Got that?" Louise said, putting her hands on her hips.

Declan only chuckled, much to Louise's confusion. "Sure, Louise. You're the boss." He agreed, moving past her and to the hills by the beach. "Now where's this perfect spot you were talking about?"

Louise eyed him skeptically before nodding toward the area she showed Rudy. Maybe this partner thing wasn't going to be so bad after all. "It's past that hill." She said, her excitement starting to swell as they moved towards the destination.

Declan turned his gaze back to Logan. "Oh, wait, we should probably tell Professor B if we're going that far."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Psh, why bother? Come on, let's go." She said, tugging at his arm, subsequently leading to Declan's fairly rapid submission.

"Oh, aren't they just so _cute_ together?" Harley clasped her hands together, a distance from Louise and Declan but only inches from Logan.

Abbey looked over at the couple. "Huh, now that I look at it, they _would_ make a really cute couple. Louise may act all tough and mean, but I get this feeling she's probably this sweet, little softy in reality. Plus, she's one of the prettiest girls in our class- they're literally look so perfect for each other." She giggled.

Logan rose an eyebrow at the girls' banter, inadvertently scoffing when his eyes locked onto the couple currently being discussed. Without thinking, he made his way over to the two and stopped Louise by the head.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" Logan questioned.

Louise slapped Logan's hand away, turning around and releasing her grip on Declan. "Uh, to the most perfect setting for your stupid capstone project."

Logan glared at her in response.

Declan chose that moment to cut in. "Uh, Sorry Professor B. Is it cool if we just check out what Louise has in mind?"

Logan crossed his arms, unconsciously glaring at Declan. "Be back here in twenty minutes. That should be more than enough time." He muttered, walking off.

Declan furrowed his brows. "Did he seem a little…exasperated?"

She fanned his concerns off, though she _did_ notice Logan glaring at Declan without any real cause.

Without lingering on the matter any further, however, Louise showed Declan her space for their project in a relatively short amount of time and began to head back.

"So…how did you find this place anyways?" Declan asked, giving Louise a hand down the steep hill.

Louise accepted it without thinking much of the gesture. "It wasn't that difficult. I just thought of one of the busiest areas on campus and went looking for it. People always assume it has to be by some big, hot-shot area, but that's not always the case. The area I've chosen has a consistent influx of people throughout the entirety of the day." Louise hopped off a rock. "Trust me, we've got this in the bag."

Declan nodded. "Well regardless, that area isn't a place one would naturally think to set up shop at. It was really intuitive on your part."

Louise unintentionally blushed. She really wasn't used to such… _genuine_ compliments.

Declan only chuckled. "You know, you're really pretty when you blush." He couldn't help himself from voicing.

Louise turned scarlet at that comment. "Uh, I don't- I mean, it's not- _AH_!" Louise shrieked as she tripped over a rock, now falling down the sharp, unforgiving hill.

Logan immediately turned around at the sound of Louise's scream, but was caught off guard when _Declan_ caught Louise mid-fall, sending _both_ of them tumbling down the hill.

Declan adjusted his weight so that, upon impact, Louise fell atop his frame, leaving no apparent bruising on her. He quickly propped himself up on his forearms and rubbed his head, causing Louise to sit up on his legs, disoriented.

"…Are you alright?" Declan asked Louise.

She groaned an 'okay' but quickly focused her attention on _his_ condition. "Wait, seriously? You just took a dive for my sake and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ alright?"

Declan burst out laughing. "Fair point." He looked around them and cleared his throat. "Um, Louise, I think it'd be a good idea if you got off me…people are staring…"

Louise's eyes automatically darted to her surroundings, eventually locking eyes with a very displeased Logan. She could instantly feel her red cheeks burning brighter. When she looked him in the eyes, she couldn't tell if he was furious or worried or relieved or maybe just everything put together. The longer she stared at him, however, the more she could see an undistinguishable emotion lurking behind those steely, blue eyes. She quickly rose to her feet and offered Declan a hand.

Harley immediately let out an ecstatic squeal. "Oh my god, Abbey, I _told_ you they're meant to be! Just look at Louise blushing!"

Abbey looked at the two with excitement. "Totally agree- we _have_ to get them together!"

Logan suppressed the feral urge to wring Declan's neck at this point, and stormed over to the two.

"What the hell were you two doing?! Do either of you understand how dangerous that just was?!" Logan scolded forcefully.

Declan opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Louise.

"It wasn't on purpose- and besides, neither of us got hurt." Louise stated.

Declan tried to intercept as a mediator. This was seriously getting out of hand- and fast- as if something else was at play. "It really was an accident- Louise tripped and I tried reaching out for her."

"And that explains how you clumsily fell over along with her?" Logan spat.

Declan clamped his mouth shut, completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell, Logan? You're making this a bigger deal than it really is!" Louise shot back.

Everyone was quiet until Logan spoke in the most serious, not-to-be-trifled-with tone.

"Class _dismissed_. I want everyone gone _except_ Miss Belcher here."

After a series of mutters and side glances, the class quickly evacuated the premises. Declan, however, stayed long enough to direct an apologetic glance at Louise- one that Logan happened to catch as well.

"Mr. Hall, did I not make myself clear?" He seethed, which ultimately prompted Declan to take his leave.

Once out of earshot, Logan lowered his voice scathingly. "Are you an _idiot_? It's one thing to behave like petulant child when it's just us, but it's another when you flagrantly disrespect me in front of my class!"

"So what if I did? It's never seemed to bother you before!"

Logan let out a furious groan. "Why are you so friggin' difficult?!"

"Me?! You're the one that's been acting like an _ass_ today!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Barry. So how about for _once_ in your life, say what you're actually thinking!" Louise threw her fists to her sides and stomped her foot.

Logan fumed. "I don't know, Louise, can _you_ actually say what you're thinking?" He didn't relent even as Louise lost her stance. "Yeah, next time, try not to push some hypocritical crap that you yourself can't seem to uphold- it's friggin' annoying and useless."

Louise's eyes shifted from wide to narrow in a second. "You know what? I'm done. All we ever do is fight and I'm sick of it." Louise pushed past Logan.

Logan grabbed Louise by the shoulder and pushed her back up against an adjacent tree, blocking her exit with either of his arms. Louise stared at him baffled.

"So now what? Are you gonna yell at me some more for some hidden reason you won't even tell me about?" Louise asked sarcastically.

Logan looked at her through narrowed eyes, but immediately softened his features when he saw that he was _frightening_ her, and that made him hate himself beyond belief. Finally, he settled on resting his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against hers. Louise felt the warmth of his breath against her skin.

Carefully, Louise looked up at him and let out a frustrated sigh. "…I…I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your class, okay? It was uncalled for."

"No, I should be able to handle my own class." Logan exhaled. "I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did and I'm sorry."

Louise gave him a suspicious look. _Something is still bothering him…this all seems so forced._

She thought that would be the end of the conversation, but was surprised when Logan spoke up again.

"Louise, I-"

She eyed him with open anticipation now, attempting to encourage his words after a few more moments went by.

"You…?"

He pushed away from her, running his hand through his blonde locks. "Nothing."

Louise crossed her arms in slight irritation.

 _That's the second time he's done that…what isn't he telling me?_

"Let's just get back." Logan stated with a hint of finality.

Louise couldn't help but furrow her brows at Logan's behavior. How many times were they going to go back and forth like this until they actually got somewhere? And even worse, why did Louise feel the need to stay with someone she always ended up arguing with? It made no sense, but it scared Louise just thinking about never seeing him again.

"Logan, why can't you just tell me what's bothering you? You still look as mad as ever."

"Louise, drop it."

"Or what? You'll blow up at me again?" Louise held her ground. "News flash: you've already done that before- it's not gonna get to me a second time."

Logan turned around and moved in close to Louise, as if testing his boundaries. Then, gently, he pushed a couple of Louise's bangs to the side and looked her straight in the eyes. Why did it irritate him so much when he saw her laughing with another man? What did it matter to him anyways?

Just then, he felt something twist and threaten to burst out of him.

 _Oh god, do I…do I like Louise Belcher? …No, that's impossible…right…?_

But everything made sense with that answer. It explained why he found every little thing she did adorable, or how he always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room, or simply the need to be the only man who could make her blush with his compliments.

"Logan, please. I'm tired of going around in these chaotic circles."

Looking at her then and there, he realized he wanted nothing more than to be with her. He supposed that's why it pained him even more when he knew that even their present relationship could get them into serious trouble. It didn't matter what he wanted- not when there was so much to lose on both their ends.

 _But what if it was worth it?_

Logan sighed and gave Louise one last smile before pulling away.

He supposed he would never know.

xXx

"Dude, you're literally smitten over a four-eared brat." Scotty, a longtime friend of Logan's, burst out laughing.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is so funny about all this?" He scowled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to say?"

Logan shrugged pathetically. "That it was all in my head and nothing was really there…"

Scotty rose a brow. "You're an idiot then."

Logan slumped his head against the bar table and groaned. "Well, what _else_ am I supposed to do? She's my student!" Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Of all people…"

Scotty took another swig of his beer. "You're telling me. Is she even capable of feeling? 'Cuz last time I checked, she threatened to cut off your ears."

" _Nine years ago_." Logan defended.

"Yeah, and that makes it any more acceptable."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think that's beside the point."

"Whatever. You're entitled to love whoever you want, even if it's-"

"I do _not_ love her." Logan shot back.

"Love who?"

They both turned around and Logan suppressed the urge to grumble.

There, in all her annoying glory, stood Ava. Her eyes were wide with false innocence, and her outfit was nothing short of regular clubbing attire.

 _What on earth is she doing here? I swear she's lurking at every corner…_ Logan slouched in his seat, complete frustration lining his features.

And she was. When he first met Ava, his only thought was to help her and be done with it. He supposed it was his fault for using her like his parents wanted. He never should have taken her to that ball.

 _Hell, if I knew Louise would've showed up in something like_ that _, I wouldn't have even asked Ava in the first place…_ He trailed, amused.

"No one, Ava."

She batted her eyelashes at him several times. "Oh, well, can I buy you a drink? My dad owns this bar- you know, among other things."

He gave her a haphazard grin. "Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

She looked at him, dumfounded. "Well, care to dance?" She persisted.

He contained yet another urge to grumble when he found there was no such thing as 'no' in her book.

Suddenly, though, he sat up as an idea quickly sprouted in his mind. "Hey, have you met my friend Scotty over here?"

"Wait- what?" Scotty muttered between gulps of beer.

"Trust me," He got up and offered his seat to Ava, leaving no room for her to protest. "You two would get along _great_."

Then, without another word, he paid his tab and left the two.

 _With any luck that'll be enough of a hint for her…I just hope she doesn't drive Scotty insane._ He pondered, feeling slightly guilty. _God, I owe him one…_

Logan exited the bar and, after realizing Scotty drove them here, called a cab. It was for the better anyhow- he wasn't exactly sober enough to drive himself home.

He gave the driver his address and stared out the window, wondering why nothing seemed to satisfy him. It was honestly as if something was missing.

 _Or someone…_

Once home, he kicked off his shoes and dumped his wallet and phone on a nearby table, slumping over to his bedroom. He didn't even bothering to turn on any of the lights as he pulled off his disheveled dress shirt. Bare-chested, Logan collapsed onto his bed and looked around the empty room.

He had all the friends and money that he needed and a successful career to boot…so what was his problem?

His mind drifted back to Louise and how she always seemed to be around smiling faces. How was that possible, he wondered? Did she just possess that special quality, or was it because she was surrounded by loved ones? He thought about her family, and then his own, desolate one. The more he dwelled on it, the emptier he felt.

Indeed, even with all the luxury he could desire, Logan Barry Bush was as miserable and lonely as ever.

And suddenly, he wished he could give everything up if it meant a certain four-eared girl were here, sleeping beside him.

xXx

"Oh my god…" Tina held her hands over her mouth as the girls' dorm stared on at the lounge's television.

The news reporter went on. "While the police have no leads, they suspect the guilty party either works at or attends SU. As of this morning, three victims have been discovered around campus. All were young women attending SU, so it is imperative that female individuals be on their guard. Rumors of new rules being installed have also…"

"They already found three bodies on campus?!" Jocelyn exclaimed in a frenzy.

"Well no duh! Didn't you hear the news lady?" Tammy spat venomously.

"Okay, Tammy, how about you _not_ act like yourself for once in your life?" Tina insisted.

"Everybody, shut up!" Louise warned, turning up the volume to the TV.

"…new curfew has been set as well as a new rule in which every person on campus is to be travelling with at _least_ one other party."

The dorm let out a collective groan.

"You guys, it's for our own good," Tina tried to reason.

Tammy heaved an annoyed breath. "Are you kidding? Rules just make people wanna break them."

"I don't think that really applies here." Jessica crossed her arms. "We've got a psychopath in our midst- no one is going to risk her life over some trying rules."

"You guys, I'm seriously scared. How come we're _just_ finding out about this?" Abbey untied her braid, only to start redoing it.

"They obviously thought they could handle everything before then," Louise began, "And look where that got 'em."

Louise got up from her position on the couch and looked out the glass panels. "Alright, you guys, if we all lose it then this guy wins. As much as I hate being a law-abiding citizen, let's just listen to the rules they have out and hope for the best." She turned toward her sister. "C'mon, T. I'm hungry- let's get something to eat."

Tina followed her sister outside the building, with Tammy and Jocelyn in tow.

"Ugh, what do you guys want?"

"Louise, we're not stupid- well, _I'm_ not stupid." Tammy crossed her arms indignantly.

"Oh…" Jocelyn sighed.

"Point being," Tammy continued, "I know you have something up your sleeve, and if it means this guy's gonna get caught sooner, then I want in."

Louise narrowed her eyes. "I don't have anything in mind, Tammy. Now if you'll leave me and my sister alone…"

"Louise, anyone who knows you knows that you don't just sit down and listen to others! What are you planning?"

"Tammy, get lost or I'll put balding cream in your conditioner."

Tammy looked at her awestruck, immediately bolting back into the dorm with Jocelyn.

Tina fidgeted her fingers. "…She's not entirely wrong, though…is she?" She paused, taking Louise's silence as confirmation. "You _do_ have something planned. Louise, this isn't-"

"-a joke. I realize that. But there's something that's been eating at me, T, and I think I found an explanation to it…"

"What are you talking about?"

Louise shook her head and, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Tina saw real fear in her little sister's eyes.

"Louise-"

"You know what- forget it. There's something I gotta do. Go back into the dorms and please, don't leave without anyone else."

"You expect me to just let you wander off alone?! What kind of sister do you take me for?!"

"T, I'm asking you to trust me on this one. I need you to cover for me while I'm gone, okay?"

"You're not even going to tell me where you're going?!"

"Tina, you're the only person in that building that I know for a _fact_ won't go ratting me out. The thing is, you're a terrible liar, so the less you know, the better."

Tina gave her sister a paranoid stare. "Louise, please just come back inside…"

Louise gave her sister a tight squeeze. "Relax, it's still pretty bright outside. I'll be back in a sprint, okay?"

Without waiting for her sister to agree, she ran off to the bus stop.

Thank goodness she remembered the way to Logan's.

xXx

"Logan? Logan!"

Louise snapped her fingers in front of Logan's blank expression.

He blinked. "What, what is it?" He replied sluggishly.

She rose a brow at him. "What's wrong with you today? I mean, more so than usual."

He rolled his eyes at her choice of words. "Nothing- let's get back to your capstone questions."

Louise paused. "You seem angry."

"Do I?" Logan flipped through the papers Louise had handed him earlier, "Well, maybe it's because I'm exhausted and you literally came all the way to my house so I could take a look at these numbers." He stated with open sarcasm as he walked back to his room, throwing the papers on his desk.

Louise scuffled back toward him to make her case but hesitated when she realized she had just followed him into his bedroom. He turned around to find Louise standing awkwardly by the door, his arms crossed and his brows raised at her expectantly.

"Is there anything _else_ you need?" He questioned snidely.

Louise turned pink and glared at him. "No, of course not."

Logan simply smirked at her. "And that explains what you're doing in my bedroom?"

She burned bright red. "It wasn't on purpose you pervert! Ugh, I'm leaving."

"So soon?" Logan pouted.

Louise rolled her eyes and, on a whim, turned around and stomped over to Logan until they were literally a breath apart.

"You know what, I actually came here to check up on your stupid, sorry ass. You've been really angry and upset since that instance with Declan. So I thought, hey, what the hell- let's check up on a friend. I figured you were just frustrated with my carelessness, but this is just ridiculous. You're a jerk, Logan, and I don't know why I keep trying with you."

Logan stared at Louise through a foggy haze and, without warning, grabbed her by the arm and slammed her up against the wall.

Louise looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Logan-"

"Are you seriously that _dense_?"

She blinked at him, confused. "What?"

He glared at her and moved until there was no space between them. "It pisses me off when you're anywhere _near_ another man. Do you even understand how angry I was seeing you blush because of someone else?"

"I-" Louise tried.

"You wanted to know what was up with me? Fine. I'm jealous and frustrated and beyond crazy about you. Does that sum it up for you? Or would you like me to reiterate?"

"Logan, you're drunk, and you need to get off me." Louise started gently, moving past him and towards the door. "Here, I'll even get you some water and you can just sleep this off-"

Before she had the opportunity to go anywhere, however, Logan twirled her around and pressed his lips against hers fiercely.

A whirlwind of emotions were running through Logan's mind and it was getting harder and harder to keep them at bay. He slipped an arm around Louise's tiny waist and cupped her face in his other hand, parting her lips with his tongue. She tried to push away from him in between breathes but, after a while, he was actually shocked to find that Louise was welcoming his touch. Hell, she was even starting to respond to him.

He slowly slipped off her ears and pulled away from her, taking in every inch of her.

"You're beautiful." He breathed.

Louise looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Logan I-"

KNOCK.

"Gah!" Logan cried, sitting up in his bed in alarm.

He took a few moments to level his heart rate before even allowing himself to rehash his dream.

 _Did I just-? And with Louise-?_ He shook his head clear of any further cogitation. _On second thought, I'll just come back to this some other time..._ He detracted, dazedly moving to his front door.

"Who the hell is even-?"

He instantly clamped his mouth shut when he saw Louise.

 _Great. Just the woman I needed to see..._ He trailed, far past flustered. _I can't talk to her_ now _!_

Louise moved to speak, but found she couldn't pull her eyes away from his bare, ripped chest, so remained speechless with her mouth ajar. His disheveled hair was also, as much as she hated to admit it, pretty damn sexy…

Quickly, however, Louise cleared her throat and pulled herself together, pushing past him in an attempt to maintain some dignity. She sat herself on his couch, grabbing the remote off the table in front of her and turning on the TV. "Have you seen the news?"

Logan rubbed a tired eye. "No, why?" He questioned, internally groaning at her getting comfortable. The last thing he needed was for this to turn out to be an hour-long stay.

 _Of all times for her to show up…_ He couldn't help but dwell on internally.

Louise quickly flipped to Channel 6 News and, after viewing the headline, Logan's eyes widened in realization. His mind instantly focused on what Louise was showing him at that very moment and nothing else.

"You don't think…?"

"…That we really weren't alone Halloween night? I do, and that's why I came here."

"Louise we should be telling the police about this." He said, reaching for his phone.

Louise grabbed his hand mid-way. "Wait. How often do you think someone goes down there?"

"I don't know." Logan rolled his eyes. "Most likely never."

"Exactly. We were probably the first people down there in years. Did you stop and think that if we _did_ tell the cops about his hideaway, he'd know _exactly_ who to blame?"

"Louise, he'd be behind bars."

"If he's gotten away with murdering three innocent people, I doubt he has the sense to stay in a place that's been compromised by us. I mean, what if he's planning some sort of revenge right now?"

Logan let out a breath and squeezed Louise's hand in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly against the back of her hand. "Louise, no one is going to hurt you, alright? I promise."

Louise suppressed a shiver and tried to unknit her furrowed brows.

"Trust me, let's just call the police and everything will be back to normal."

She gave him her best-ditched effort at a smile and nodded.

"Yeah…okay. Let's do it." She paused. "…But we're going to have to explain what we were doing down there that night."

He rose an eyebrow. "Well, the way I see it, we were victims of a dumb prank. No one's going to question that."

Louise scoffed. "No one's going to draw their own conclusions about a teacher and his student down in a boiler room during a college party?" She remarked cynically. "I don't know what kind of picture you paint of society, but it's most definitely _not_ the one I see."

He groaned. "That isn't our number one concern right now, Louise. We're just going to have to take this one problem at a time and hope for the best."

Louise held her head in her hands. "This is a nightmare…"

Logan crouched forward until he was just inches from her face and pulled aside one of her hands. "Come on. I'm going to go get dressed, and we can go down to the station together. Sound good?"

Louise looked up at him and wordlessly agreed. He got up from where he was sitting and right before he left for his bedroom, Louise stopped him.

"Yeah?"

She stared at the floor. "I- uh- sorry about waking you up." She fumbled, rubbing the side of her arm awkwardly.

He looked at her wide-eyed before unconsciously feeling himself flush. Thank god her eyes were still downcast.

He turned around and began moving again. "It's whatever."

Logan hastily got dressed and walked out his room to find Louise tapping away on her phone, her knees pressed up against her chest.

"Ready?"

She gave him an apathetic huff.

"As I'll ever be…" She said, getting up and pocketing her phone.

Hopefully Tina would get her text and find that she was alright. The last thing Louise needed was her sister worrying more than she needed.

xXx

"I think I may have an idea…" Bosco muttered as he ran a hand over his receding hairline.

Louise crossed her arms and sneered at the man. She couldn't help it. Here, in this very situation, she was forced to rely on the help of a man who never really did her family any favors in the first place.

"Do tell," She drawled sardonically.

"I need you to work as my bait."

"You need her to _what_?" Logan looked between the two, indignant.

Bosco sighed. "The victims all resemble this kid's physical appearance: short stature, petite frame, dark hair, tan skin, and they're all students."

"Get one of your trained officers to go undercover then!"

"Don't you think I've already considered that?! Look, the media is just catching wind of this case, but we've been stuck on it for a _month_ now. Two key details we managed to figure out are that this guy either attends or works at SU, and that he knows we've been onto him longer than the media suspects. If this guy suddenly hears about a 'foreign exchange student', he's gonna know something is up. We _need_ a student already attending, so this works out perfectly since you guys are already involved."

"'You guys'?" Louise reiterated.

"He targets students romantically involved with, um…" He trailed, "How should I put it…? …People who aren't good for them?" Bosco tried.

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone, you moron." Louise mouthed off matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god, Louise, please…" Logan attempted to draw some respect from her whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a futile effort anyhow, Louise wasn't exactly fantastic with figures of authority.

"Yeah, but with what you've described to _me_ , I seriously doubt he thinks otherwise."

Louise's eye twitched in horror as she realized what Bosco was _really_ getting at. "Are you seriously implying…?"

"I call it the way I see it, kid, and right now, that's exactly how it looks like."

"Okay, we're getting off topic here," He intervened, "You can't put Louise in that kind of harm! There are hundreds of possible students attending SU- pick one of them!"

Bosco huffed a stressed groan. "Okay, you tell me if _this_ sounds reasonable: I'll just go door-to-door of every student that looks like her and expect they're in some toxic relationship, ask if they want to pose as bait, and hope that they accept."

"Sounds great- you should _really_ get started on that." Logan spat scathingly.

"Alright, you know what? I'll humor you." Bosco glowered. "Say I _did_ do all of that. Do you even realize the repercussions that would result because of those actions? The odds of getting the first girl we ask to accept are next to _none_. Meaning, when and even _if_ we get someone to agree, there are still all of these other women who are in the know, and I promise you, at least _one_ of them is bound to blab- intentional or not. And just like that, our whole operation is blown."

"Can't you just make do without going undercover?" Logan tried.

Bosco sat down in his seat and hung his head. "No. We need to catch this guy as soon as possible, but we've practically exhausted all of our ideas in this last month. You have to understand that this guy sees us coming a mile away. We need to catch him off guard, and this is the way to do it. He would never suspect that the police force would involve an innocent student."

"If he knows the police's movements so well," Louise began, "how do you know he isn't watching us right now?"

"Because it isn't worth it to him. Our security's really tight, and he really has no reason to come here since he believes he has us right where he wants us. Besides, hiding in the shadows has been his thing. So as far as he's concerned, he doesn't even know you guys are here."

Louise frowned, feeling the need to voice her concerns from when she was conversing with Logan at his place. "But if he's as intelligent as you say he is, wouldn't he try to come after us for finding his hideout?"

Bosco scratched the back of his head. "The way I see it, if he wanted to, he would've done so ages ago- not now. Most likely, he was waiting to see if you two would report the situation, but since you saw nothing of it at the time, he probably decided you guys weren't a threat."

Bosco waited for either of them to say something, anything that meant they'd assist him, but when they didn't he went on.

"Look, we _need_ to catch this guy before the school year is up. Once summer starts, he'll be long gone, and the trail will go cold in the span of three months."

"How do you know he won't…hunt…during the summer?" Logan questioned.

"That's the thing- he very well might. But that won't matter since we won't know where he goes for the summer. He's smart enough to know not to dump the bodies near his work site, so he could just leave them at random places that have no connection. If this isn't solved by summer, the body count could reach horrifying levels…"

Louise was silent. Did she really have the option to say no? What would that say about her character? She was many things, sure, but she certainly didn't see herself as a coward…

Louise made her mind up.

She wouldn't run away from this. "I'll do it."

" _What?_ " Logan breathed.

She turned to face him. "I'm doing it. I'm going to help them."

Logan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Louise, do you have any idea what you're agreeing to here?" He yelled in a whisper.

Louise only narrowed her eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. Logan, I'm not going to run away from this. If I do, I'm going to have to deal with the 'what-if's' of this entire situation. I want to be responsible for saving someone's life- not for taking it."

"You're not the one out there that's killing them."

"But I certainly wouldn't be doing anything _about_ it."

Logan groaned, infuriated. "Louise, please, think this through." He pleaded, seeing no way to stop her from her inevitable choice. As much as it killed him, it was her choice, not his.

Louise looked at him sympathetically, but resisted the urge to comfort him. She had priorities to maintain.

Turning around, Louise walked over to Bosco, who now stood behind his desk.

"Everything settled?"

Louise nodded, but rose a curious brow when he looked at Logan for an okay.

"How about you? You alright with this?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I have a say in the matter."

Bosco looked between the two of them confused, soon realizing they seemed to be forgetting something.

"You do, though."

"Excuse me?" Logan turned to face Bosco.

"You're just as important in this case. He only targets women with compromising relationships, and yours with this kid isn't exactly…'normal'."

"I refuse."

Louise stared at him wide-eyed. "Logan-"

"Louise, I said _no_. Now come on, we're leaving."

Louise ran after Logan and stopped him just outside the building.

"Logan, please think about what you're turning your back on."

Louise moved to face him, and he looked at her with open exasperation. "I have: it's the possibility of getting us both killed."

"And the possibility of saving several other lives." Louise retorted.

Both of them were quiet.

"…Louise, there are so many things at risk here. You could get expelled or end up dead. How can you still run head-first into this so resolved?"

Louise blinked up at him, and spoke as if the answer were obvious.

"Well, you'll be there."

Logan looked down at her wide-eyed, and, unwillingly, flushed at her statement.

Louise, in turn, gave him a questionable stare before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Logan groaned and covered his face with his hand as Louise controlled her amusement.

"The tables have seriously turned, haven't they Barry?" Louise said as she crossed her arms and leaned in closer to him.

"Shut up Four Ears." He retaliated lamely.

Louise let out one more giggle before composing herself. There was still a significant choice to be made.

"Logan, in all seriousness, I think we should do this. You've heard my reasoning, so I'm asking you to do this. I'm asking you to trust me like I trust you."

Logan stared down Louise's determined gaze with his own before letting out a defeated sigh.

There was no winning with her.

And besides, he didn't trust anyone as much as he trusted her.

After a few more moments of silence, Logan finally answered. "Fine."

Just like that, Louise's eyes sparkled with triumph.

"Alright, Barry's on board!" Louise fist-pumped the air.

Logan lowered her hand. "Please stop. You're drawing attention to us."

Louise pouted at him and re-crossed her arms, letting out a huff in irritation. "Fine. Let's just go tell Bosco and go get some ice cream later."

"I'm not buying you ice cream." Logan stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Either that or I'm screaming you're kidnapping me."

Logan grit his teeth in aggravation. "What upsets me most is that I know you'd do it too." He said as the duo walked back into Bosco's office and confirmed their decision.

"In that case, we have some legal technicalities to work out before we can start anything."

Louise scoffed. "Since when were you one to follow protocol?"

Bosco glared down at her. "Listen little lady…" He warned.

Logan cleared his throat, grabbing both the papers and Louise's hand. "We're just going to sign-off on these…"

Bosco begrudgingly nodded, leading them to the police department's conference room. Louise had to admit, it had an accommodating sense about it. There was also a coffee machine in the back corner, and she seriously could have used a mug or two.

They spent the next few hours going through documents and information regarding the case.

"…and that about covers it." Bosco sighed wearily.

Louise forced her head off the table and blinked a few times. "Finally…"  
Logan put aside the remaining documents and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"So…now what?"

Bosco cleared his throat. "Now, we start making a solid outline that involves you two drawing out the killer."

"Any ideas so far?" Louise questioned.

Bosco nodded. "This man kills at significant events: the Halloween party, Fischoeder's Christmas Eve Ball, and the New Year's Eve Party. We talked to the victims' family and friends, but all we can get is that they all either lied about their relationships or kept them a secret. This is where you two come in. You will have to spend every possible social event together so we don't miss a crucial opportunity to draw his attention."

" _What?!_ " Louise screeched.

Bosco cringed and narrowed his eyes at Louise. "You're the one who agreed to this."

Louise bit her tongue. In an aspect, he was right, but it's not like she was _anticipating_ spending all of her free time at various social occurrences. If she was really honest with herself, Louise wasn't the type to go out and party…and with Logan for that matter.

Bosco took Louise's silence as his cue to continue. "Now, both of you will receive information via mail every week- most likely on Sunday's. Never try to call us unless you're in danger. If you have questions, you two are going to have to drive down here since he won't follow you here. I also want you guys back here every Friday with a full report. For the time being, start looking into events both of you can publically attend without drawing too much attention- much like the Halloween party."

"Without drawing too much attention?" Logan repeated, "Then how is he-"

"He'll find you. He's scum, but he's intelligent."

Logan ran a tense hand through his hair. "Whatever you say," He voiced.

He couldn't help but think of how surreal their whole situation was.

And to think earlier that night he was dreaming about…

He shook his head. It was ridiculously late, and they really needed to start heading back.

Louise nodded to the door and they left shortly after, entering Logan's car and sitting there with jumbles of words racing through their minds.

"Still want ice cream?" Logan joked in an attempt to brighten the mood.

Louise simply hung her head, her ears flopping forward as a result. "…no, I think I just want to go to bed." She replied, twiddling her fingers.

Logan sighed. "Louise, I thought you were confident about all this."

She shot her gaze up to his. "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be-" She cut herself short.

"Scared?" Logan stated knowingly.

Louise glowered. "I'm not afraid- let's just go."

"Louise-"

"Logan, I'm not having this conversation no matter how many times you try to make it happen. I'm not afraid of some freak who hides in the shadows. If anything, _he_ should be afraid."

Logan pressed his lips into a firm, thin line, attempting to contain his aggravation.

"Look, if you don't want to have this conversation, fine, but you need to understand something: we're going to be working as a team from here on out, and if you're going to lie to me about _anything_ , it _will_ come back to haunt us."

Louise tried to keep her glare plastered across her face, but it was proving difficult. When Logan put it like that, she felt like every future decision she made would affect Logan as well. What would happen if she screwed up somewhere down the line? What if Logan got hurt because of her?

The very thought of it all made Louise's stomach do somersaults, so she did the only thing she was really good at in situations like these.

Louise pushed it all down and pretended none of her qualms even existed in the first place, because why should she bother worrying if it didn't solve anything?

When Logan saw Louise's unresponsive state, he sighed, knowing full well there wasn't much else he could do at this point. He started the car without another word and drove back to the SU dormitories.

Yet again, he was at a loss with this girl.

* * *

 _A lot of things going on in this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think about these new developments. I always love hearing what you guys have to say and I'm always looking forward to it. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_How's everyone doing? ^^ I'm so sorry for the wait, things have been pretty busy for me. I cannot tell you guys how much it means to me that you've all been so patient and eager for this chapter. As always, I'm happy to be presenting my latest installment of UP and hope you all are too. Now, since there was an extended wait on this chapter, there were also a number of reviews left. This is most likely the last chapter where I will be leaving extended shout-outs for each review, but I will try to acknowledge everyone regardless- remember, your comments are what keep me motivated!_

 _Electriclove99: Why thank you, haha. I work hard to make sure my writing is enjoyable, so it's nice to know that it is appreciated to such an extent._

 _InkyWonk: Thank you so much! It's wonderful to hear that you're taking interest in the most recently added events. Your enthusiasm as well as your lengthy reviews are great motivation for me, so thank you xD It's as if I'm hearing your opinions as you read! I can't wait to hear more from you- I hope you enjoy chapter five_

 _Coolcat199: Thanks! :D Enjoy the latest chapter!_

 _Tina Pestooo: I'm glad you take notice of my efforts, lol. As for the killer, I'd love to hear your reasoning behind these assumptions. I actually do take fan ideas into consideration, but cannot guarantee they will be used. If you have any ideas you feel would be beneficial to the story, please feel free to express them. They may just end up in the next chapter_

 _GoGurl LovU4ever FKA GoGurl: Lol, your ideas really are interesting. I even considered trying it out, but you'll find I went another route… Regarding Declan and Ava, I suppose you'll just have to find out!_

 _Pokinzgirl: I appreciate your enthusiasm and hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _GuiltyPleasure3: Well, you're about to have your question answered, haha. Your review was one of my favorites- I loved reading your opinions on various sections (Sorry again about the dream scene, lol). I think their complicated relationship is what makes writing this story all the more fun. It's interesting to see how their relationship builds. Anyways, enjoy xD_

 _Ktsm10: Well I'm glad to hear you like it so much._ _Enjoy!_

 _Pyschoticmiss: Thank you! Hope you like the latest chapter!_

 _Zarius: Thanks, I always love it when readers pay attention to the small details._

 _Kandyj: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!_

 _Mona: Thank you for all your positive feedback! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much, and I hope you like this chapter!_

 _Z: Sorry for the wait, lol. Hope you like the latest update!_

 _Summerlanes: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Lacey462: Enjoy this installment xD_

 _HAWTgeek: I'm glad you find my fic interesting, and I hope you continue reading it. As for the killer, I can't exactly say… Sorry! xD_

 _Rebecca: Thanks! Happy reading!_

 _Leestar33: Glad you like it and enjoy_

 _Marz1409: Awh, that is so sweet! Lol, I'm glad you like reading this story so much, and please tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!_

 _Tamilda: Thank you, please enjoy reading this chapter!_

 _purpledragon6: Thank you!_

 _Guests: Thank you for all your support and enjoy the newest chapter! So sorry for the wait!_

 _XxKimi-Kill-HeartxX_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Bob's Burgers series nor any of the other pop culture referenced._

* * *

"Valentine's Day?" Logan repeated cynically.

"Valentine's Day."

Scotty smirked at Logan's eminent frown and threw another dart. He swore after missing the bull's eye for the umpteenth time, settling for a cold beer and a comfy seat on the couch.

"Scotty, I don't think-"

"You owe me man and you know it." He said in reference to Ava.

Logan let out a low grunt, but said nothing in reply. He knew he couldn't, since there really was no rebuttal to the truth.

"Fine. What's on Valentine's Day?" Logan questioned, more to get the answer out of the way than anything.

Scotty put up his feet and slumped down into his seat. "What do you think? It's this huge party a bunch of the elites of the town are throwing, and, this year, _everyone in town_ is invited."

Logan straightened his posture at the mentioning of that.

' _Everyone in town'? Then that means…_

Logan's mind immediately shifted to Louise and the undercover operation they were a part of and he sighed. This was exactly the kind of event Bosco said to attend, but Logan couldn't help but feel a little frazzled. In all honesty, how on earth was he supposed to convey a message that Louise and he were an item to one person without alerting the rest of the town? And to a person whose identity they had no awareness to? It was all just absurd, and it only increased the pressure of the entire situation.

For the time being, Logan decided to agree to attend, because, as it currently stood, he had no other cards to play besides the ones he was instructed to manipulate.

 _This is just the beginning of hell, isn't it?_ He thought sardonically.

Scotty grinned at Logan's response.

"See? I knew you couldn't say no."

"Yeah, especially when you don't give me any other option." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't act like you're not appreciative. Now you can go with that four-eared brat without drawing attention."

Logan choked on his beer. "Excuse me?"

It was Scotty's turn to roll his eyes. "Do me a favor and refrain from the whole denial thing. You might as well hold up a sign that says you're infatuated with the girl and, even then, your face would serve as a better indicator."

Logan glared at Scotty, tempted to nail his best friend in the jaw right then, but contained the impulse. There was a more pressing matter he wanted to bring to light.

"You do realize if I brought my student to a public event like that, I would get _fired_." He spat sarcastically.

"Make something up- you're intelligent enough."

Logan let out a cynical laugh. "Thanks, man. Didn't know I was that capable." He replied, before an idea surfaced in his mind.

 _Wait a minute…_

"I have to go." Logan said, grabbing his coat.

"What? Where?"

"Never mind that- look, I'll talk to you later."

"You're still going, right?"

"Yeah," Logan called from the hall, "I'll be there." He affirmed before closing the door shut behind him.

xXx

Louise let out a disgruntled sigh as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Louise, your guidance counselor will see you now."

"Great." Louise muttered let than enthusiastically.

Without looking up at her counselor she threw her backpack to the side and propped up her feet.

"So, what's this about Ms.- _AH_!" She shrieked, recoiling at the sight of Mr. Frond before her.

"The hell are you doing here?!" She continued, horrified.

Mr. Frond gave her an indignant stare. "Louise, that is hardly the manner with which you should be-"

"I got rid of you a long time ago!"

Mr. Frond scoffed. "That's hardly the case, Louise. It's only been four years since I've acted as your guidance counselor."

"Yeah, sure, call yourself whatever you want."

He looked at her upset. "Louise, I'm a certified-"

"Where's the old bag?" Louise questioned, looking around the room.

"Ms. Edith is retired Louise, and I have dutifully taken over."

Louise cracked a grin. "Is that what you call it?"

Mr. Frond held his tongue. "Louise, I called you here today, because, after extensive examination, it's come to my attention that Ms. Edith was _far_ too lenient in her dealings- particularly with _you_."

"Oh, come on, Liz was a great guidance counselor- she basically let me do whatever I wanted."

"Which is exactly where the problem lies."

"I'd hardly call that a problem."

Mr. Frond rubbed his temples in order to calm himself. "As is stands, you are the only student on this _entire campus_ who does not actively participate in society one way or another."

"That's not true! I do plenty of things- like I went to Fischoeder's parties, and-"

"I mean in a constructive manner, Louise. You have not once volunteered since your first week, and, I'm warning you, if you don't start now, I won't let you graduate from SU."

" _What_?!"

"Louise, you're an extremely intelligent young lady, so I don't understand why you don't just do what is required of you and get it over with."

"I show up to class- that should be more than enough."

"Louise, getting straight A's isn't the only thing that's important at SU. You have to be able to-"

"Actively volunteer and give back to my community- yeah, yeah, and so what? You're telling me there isn't a single other student who doesn't think that's ridiculous?"

"How is it that a student that possesses so little incentive retains such a high grade point average?" He asked rhetorically. "Anyways, after looking through each student's files-"

"Jeez, how long did _that_ take you?"

"You seem to be the only student who lacks the discipline she needs to motivate herself to volunteer."

Louise rolled her eyes. "So what're you gonna do about it? Put me in some volunteer boot camp?"

Mr. Frond straightened his glasses as he held up a sheet of paper to his eyes. "No, you're going to have to put in several more hours with your volunteer coordinator, Mr. Logan Bush, to catch up with the rest of your peers, starting with the town's upcoming Valentine's Dance."

"Excuse me?"

"You will be at every preparation meet and attend the event so as to prove you are an active member of society."

"And Logan just happens to be thrilled with this?"

"You really shouldn't be addressing your professor in-"

"Are you kidding me right now?! Everything was _fine_ until you showed up, and now I have to get in, what? Eighty hours of volunteer before the end of this year?"

Mr. Frond clasped his hands together in front of him and rested them on his desk. "I would believe so, but you have no one to blame but yourself, Louise. Rules apply to you too."

"Like hell they do." Louise said, grabbing her bag and moving for the door.

"I _will_ be seeing you at every meet, or you can kiss college goodbye Miss Belcher!"

Louise slammed the door behind her and stomped off to anywhere that wasn't Frond's office.

In a moment's decision, she stormed over to Logan's classroom, not even entirely sure he'd be there.

She burst through the door, her mood a little better upon finding it was unlocked and Logan was at his desk, putting his things together.

She threw her stuff to the side, and, without really addressing him, went off on a rant.

"That annoying little- I'll kill him!" Louise screamed, throwing her arms in the air and Logan looked on with a slight unease.

"Frond is back, and if I don't complete my year's requirement of volunteer hours, that butt cheek isn't going to let me graduate!"

She continued going off until she had rehashed all of her conversation with her alleged advisor and heaved an annoyed sigh.

Louise then looked at Logan, as if expecting him to completely blow up at the absurdity of it all.

"This is a good thing in an aspect, you know." Logan said as he rifled through some papers.

"Are you kidding? Did you not here me mention eighty hours? You know, I'm blaming you- you should've enforced this from the start."

Logan glared at her. "I _did_."

"Well not enough." Louise seethed, continuing to pace back and forth.

Logan turned around and leaned himself against his desk. "Louise, think about the whole thing Bosco said- we had to attend these things one way or another, and now we can show up together without getting into trouble."

Louise stopped pacing as she remembered the serial killer's case. In all honesty, that had completely slipped her mind throughout this entire sequence of blind rage. Now that she thought about it, they _were_ racking their brains for an excuse to show up together, and she immediately scolded herself for not coming up with this sooner. No matter though, it wasn't like there was an event to attend as of late. The idea presented itself at the perfect moment.

"So we just show up together under the very real reason of volunteering."

"Precisely."

"How does that attract the attention of the serial killer then?"

Logan shrugged. "We either eventually figure something out or, as much as I hate to admit this, hope that this guy is both intelligent and gullible enough to focus his attention on us."

"The exact words I always anticipated hearing in my lifetime: get the serial killer's attention."

"That's not how I put it." Logan defended.

"That's what you insinuated." Louise shot back.

Logan gave her a frustrated look. "You're the one who wanted to do this."

"And I don't regret my decision. It's just-" She stopped herself short, and was met with an unsettling silence.

Logan gestured for her to continue, but she kept her mouth shut, much to his dismay.

"You know," He began sardonically, "We really need to work on this whole talking thing."

She glowered at him, but still kept quiet until she felt comfortable to speak again.

"Have you heard about this dance?" She questioned, shifting away from the problem Logan was trying to address.

He sighed at her habits, but answered nonetheless. "Yeah, I was talking to one of my friends the other day about it."

"You have friends?" She asked mockingly as a smirk presented itself on her face.

Logan only rolled his eyes. "Yes, Louise, it's shocking, isn't it? Just as astonishing as you showing up to that Christmas formal in a sexy, scarlet dress."

Louise burned bright red, which resulted in Logan bursting into a fit of laughter. He didn't hold back either- she had that one coming.

"That's not funny, Barry!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, willing her face to return to its normal shade.

No such luck.

Logan calmed himself the best he could and managed a sentence. "Then why am I laughing?"

Not the best choice of response on his part.

"Because your sense of humor sucks!" Louise glared back at him, grabbing her backpack. "I'm going now." She muttered, discontent.

Louise pushed aside the door and began walking down the empty sidewalk when Logan called after her.

Louise groaned but stopped in her tracks, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"If you're just going to crack another joke, Barry, I swear to god-"

Logan held his hands up, asking her to humor him. He then plucked a red, frilled flower and handed it to Louise, which promptly caused her to clamp her mouth shut in confusion.

"What-?"

"Will you go to the Valentine's Party with me?"

Louise tinged pink. "What are you asking me for? We _have_ to go together."

Logan shrugged at her. "Well, either way, I'd want to go with you."

That was enough for Louise to flush scarlet all over again.

"Your face is brighter than the carnation."

She gave him a half-hearted glower and snatched the flower from his hand, twirling it between her dainty fingers.

"Carnation?" She reiterated.

He nodded at her. "What? You don't know your flowers?"

"I'm surprised you do."

"My mother's the head of the community garden, remember?"

Louise rolled her eyes at the memory. "How could I possibly forget? She's still pissed at Dad and me for how things ended back then."

Logan chuckled, but suddenly gazed at Louise with an all-new seriousness.

"What is it?" She asked of his change in expression.

"Is that a yes then?"

Louise sighed. "It can't exactly be a no, now can it?"

Logan gave her another long stare before speaking again, and, to Louise's surprise, he didn't let the matter go.

"Well, if it _were_ up to you- would you say yes?"

Louise looked at him dumbstruck, suddenly at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say to that anyhow?

"…I don't know…"

Logan rose a brow. "You don't know?"

Louise found herself completely engrossed in the flower in her hands.

"Louise."

She kept her head down.

" _Louise_."

"Hm?"

He rolled his eyes and forced her chin up to look him in the eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart nearly rip out of her chest.

"It's a simple question."

Louise threw her hands to her sides, flustered. "Well, why does it matter?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am _not_ stubborn."

"Oh, and that _really_ helps your case."

" _Logan_."

" _Louise_."

They were locked in a silent stalemate until Louise answered.

"Parties have good food, and this one would require a date, right?"

Logan gave her a funny look before nodding. "I suppose…"

"Well, if I was really hungry, I'd kind of _have_ to say yes. Just to meet requirements."

"Are you serious right now?"

Louise pressed her lips together in a fine line. "Yes."

"You just spun the question into another 'have to' situation. Why can't you just answer me in a normal manner?"

"Because."

He sighed. _There's absolutely no winning with you…_ Logan thought, deciding to let it go in the end.

"Okay, whatever." He groaned.

Louise looked up into his frustrated gaze through her thick lashes and frowned. Then, on a complete whim, she blurted out another sentence.

"Well, of all the annoying people in the world I would want to go with you, because you're not as annoying as I thought you were."

Logan almost missed that, considering how fast she was speaking.

He looked down at Louise and saw she was sporting her usual, frustrated glare with her cheeks burning a bright red. And, just like that, any aggravation he once harbored washed itself clean from himself. Louise wasn't amazing with expressing herself, but he could see how hard she was trying, and it was all for the sake of making him happy.

He paused before brushing her bangs behind an ear and smiled.

"Thank you," He whispered.

She only nodded, trying desperately to keep hold of the carnation in her trembling hands.

For some reason, he loved her awkward attempts at conveying how she felt. He loved her haphazard emotions. He loved-

His eyes widened at his thought process, and he quickly pulled away from her, composing himself.

"You should probably be heading back- it's getting late."

Louise turned her attention to the ground once again, let out a small 'uh-huh', and ran off to her dorms.

During her run, all she could think about was how she should've said thank you for the flower, or how she should've said goodbye, or how she should've-

She let out a huff as she slowed to a stop in front of her dormitory. None of it mattered anyways. Nothing was allowed to change between them.

Nothing.

Louise quickly went inside then, choosing to ignore the subject until she felt like returning to it.

Upon reaching her room, she swiped her key card and pushed open the door, not anticipating the chilly temperature in her dorm.

"Jessica? You in here?" She asked.

No response.

She frowned, and noticed the window was open.

 _What the hell Jessica, you left our friggin' window open god's sake…_ She shuddered, moving to place her backpack on the floor and her flower on her desk when she noticed something on her top bunk.

"The hell…?" She rose a brow, going up the ladder and grabbing what appeared to be a flower, and promptly hopped off to meet the cold, carpeted floor.

Louise sat herself down in the nook of the L-shaped couch and propped her feet up, studying the flower.

From the look of it, Louise could immediately tell it was another carnation except, instead of red, it was a bright yellow.

 _Did Logan leave this hear…? No, that's impossible- he couldn't have gotten here before me, especially without me noticing._

Louise furrowed her brows, suddenly bothered by the whole idea. She didn't understand why, but something just seemed… _off_.

She shook her head, trying to calm herself, and, without a hint of hesitation, opened the window once more to throw the flower out and locked it shut. A sense of relief washed over her as she glanced back over at the carnation Logan had given her. Louise moved to sit at her desk and fell asleep, twirling the sweet-smelling flower in her hands.

xXx

"I am going to _die_ of boredom." Louise complained, throwing her head back in exhaustion.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on, Louise, we're almost done here, just give me a hand with this sash…thing." He trailed, gesturing to the wall décor he was currently holding.

"Why does everyone else get to go home an hour before us?"

"You know why, Louise. This way, you get more hours out of the way- hours that everyone _else_ doesn't have to worry about."

"I'm not worried about it."

"Which is exactly what concerns me…"

Louise groaned before getting out of her seat. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled at her. "That's the spirit."

"Don't make me sit back down."

He pursed his lips together before continuing. "Your arms are slender enough to wrap this around the bars up there," He said, gesturing to the balcony and the columns supporting it. "All you have to do is secure this at each of those large pillars, and then we're done."

"Completely done?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, and then tomorrow's the dance. Now come on, I'll hold the ladder."

Louise climbed up the ladder and began doing as instructed, soon falling into the monotonous rhythm of tying, going down the ladder, moving the ladder, going back up, and tying all over again until she reached the last one.

"There's extra fabric hanging off here," She called down to him.

"Alright, I'm going to go get some scissors for you, just sit still and you'll be fine."

"Feign a seizure- got it."

Louise took the time to scan their surroundings and let herself have a prideful moment. She and Logan had been working on this stupid dance for the past two weeks, and she had to admit, the place turned out pretty nice.

The hall was a lot bigger than the one belonging to SU, but that was a given considering this building belonged to the town. The floor was covered in a lavish, burgundy carpeting that radiated against the chandeliers' lights, and the dance floor spanned more than far enough to fit an entire town's population.

Well, _their_ town at least.

The tables were in the far, back left and right of the room, while the bar was near the entrance on the right-hand side. The stage was in the back-center and there was a grand staircase in the middle-front of the room. It led to the balcony and rooms Louise knew to be either lounges or places that held miscellaneous items. The walls were an elegant marble that complimented the carpeting and golden-lining of the balcony. The building was classy and fun, reminding Louise of a '1920's' sort of theme.

"Got 'em." Logan called.

"Finally- give it here." Louise held out her hand and cut the remaining fabric, coming down the ladder shortly after.

The two cleaned up the remaining decorations and grabbed their things, ready to head home.

"I think we did a pretty good job here, Four Ears." Logan said, praising their work.

"Pretty good? We did pretty friggin' fantastic if you ask me." Louise grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "You know, I think I'm actually excited for this thing tomorrow night." She added as an after-thought.

Logan rose a brow. "You are?"

Louise's eyes widened upon processing her own words.

"Uh, well we worked hard on this- that's all." She replied, slipping her coat on in a frenzy.

Logan dropped the matter, choosing to accept her answer, and put on his own coat.

As Louise buttoned up her coat, her mind wandered as she thought of tomorrow night. From what she was told, it wasn't as formal as Fischoeder's parties, which she found to be a relief. She couldn't stand the thought of having to wear another over-the-top gown.

Louise seethed when she remembered the torn-up thing. She quickly shrugged it off, however, knowing she was able to exchange the dress.

It turned out that her mother had gotten the dress from Fischoeder since he had an abundance of them in his stock hold at the mall. Getting another one from him and ensuring he kept his mouth shut about it was easier than Louise anticipated it would be. It was strange, but she found herself caring little about the whole ordeal- there were a lot more pressing matters on her mind as of late.

"…Louise?"

She blinked a couple of times. "Yeah?"

Logan gave her an inquisitive stare before answering. "You spaced out."

"And?"

"And- never mind. Come on, I'll drop you off at the dorms."

Louise gave him a short nod in response and followed him out the front doors and back to his car. Upon arriving home, she noticed Jessica was flipping through a Forbes magazine.

"Is that mine by any chance?" Louise stated more than questioned.

Jessica shrugged and plopped the magazine onto Louise's desk. "Yeah- I got bored." She said, but then held her hands up in mock surrender. "If you must kill me, make it quick."

Louise rolled her eyes and threw aside her things before resting herself on their couch.

She let out a weary breath. "Wow, you never really realize how exhausted you are until you actually take a break."

Jessica let out a small laugh. "Well, volunteer work does that to you. Especially when you've been skipping for the past semester."

"I stand by my decision."

"Yeah, sure you do," Jessica paused, "So what're you wearing on your date with Professor B?"

Louise shot upright and scrunched her face. "Who said it was-"

" _Relax_. I was just joking. Everyone knows you two are basically in charge of the event."

Louise cleared her throat nervously. "I knew _that_. It was just in poor taste."

"'Poor taste'? Since when has any joke been in 'poor taste' to you-"

"Never mind that! I'm tired so I'll just figure it out tomorrow."

"It's kind of casual since the whole town is invited, isn't it? You should wear that sweater and skirt outfit your sister got you for your birthday last year. You haven't even _worn_ it yet."

Louise turned her back to Jessica and laid back down. "Yeah, there's a very good reason behind that."

"It just sits in the back of your closet collecting dust."

"And it will continue to until further notice."

"And for Christmas she got you those really cute boots-"

"Which keep the outfit company in the back of my closet, mind you."

Jessica sighed. "I wonder why she gets you gifts like that when you never touch them."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Maybe she figured you'd need something nice eventually- and you certainly do for tomorrow's event."

"Forget about the clothes, Jessica."

"She must feel so awful- your sister, I mean- knowing her gifts are cast aside without a second thought."

Louise turned back around and propped herself up on her forearms, squinting at her friend.

"Are you guilt-tripping me?"

" _No_ , of _course_ not."

"Good."

"It really is a shame, though. She must feel like the worst gift-giver in history."

" _For the love of_ \- I am _not_ wearing it and that's _final_."

xXx

"Who knew you were such a softy?" Jessica chuckled from the couch as Louise straightened her sweater in front of their full length mirror. The mirror was more Jessica's than hers, actually, considering how little Louise used it in the first place.

"Shut up. I needed something nice and this just happened to be available."

"Whatever you say…" Jessica remarked snidely as she rummaged through the back of their closet.

Louise glared at her before sitting herself on Jessica's bunk and picking up a black, suede boot with stiletto heels that measured about two inches. The shoes stopped just above her ankles and had laces that tied in the front. The laces served more as frivolous décor than anything else.

She wore an over-sized, cream sweater, and a maroon, skater skirt paired with black leggings. Her worn ears flopped forward as she tied her laces and then back when she stumbled to her feet.

"Found it!"

"Found what?"

Jessica held up a statement necklace with an assortment of flowers in different shades of soft pink and bold red.

"This would go perfect with that outfit!"

"I'm not wearing that. My hairs down and that necklace is gonna get caught in it."

Jessica rolled her eyes and held it out for Louise. "Come on, it's not like there's a better time to wear it. Just take it."

Louise looked at her friend wearily and begrudgingly took it. She found no sense in arguing over something so petty anyhow. After putting on the necklace, she stuffed her phone and keys in her skirt's pocket and slipped on her blush-pink coat.

"You're not going?" Louise asked.

"Three different guys asked me, but I've got dinner reservations with an old friend."

"On Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, but it's not like that."

"You think he sees it that way?"

Jessica paused. "Huh, I don't really know…oh my gosh…I _don't_ know! I'll be right back!" She stammered as she grabbed her phone and ran out the door.

"And I'll be gone!" Louise called after her, closing their door behind her.

xXx

Louise made her way down to the lounge and suddenly halted at the sight of a couple of women staring out the front windows. Upon a closer look, Louise recognized them to be Harley and Abbey.

"Harley? What're you guys staring at- _GAH_!" Louise spluttered as Harley nearly plastered Louise's face against the window.

"Professor B is waiting for you outside! Oh my god this is, like, _so_ romantic!"

"Get off of me," Louise complained as she tore herself from Harley's death-grip, "And it is _not_ romantic- we're in charge of the event you idiot."

Louise's insult flew right over Harley's head. "Are you kidding? Everyone totally sees you two as a thing. That, or you and Declan."

" _Me and who or me and who-now?_ " Louise seethed.

"You and-"

"Shut up Harley, it was a rhetorical question." She muttered before storming out to meet Logan.

Logan met eyes with Louise after a few moments and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Louise stopped in her discombobulated tracks and stared at him wide-eyed, astonished that he would say something like that in such an open area. She, however, refrained from saying anything until they were in the car and away from the dorms. She could practically hear Harley's annoying giggling as Louise faltered in her footsteps.

Once they were safely in Logan's car and on their way to the event, Louise finally replied.

"Thanks for the compliment- even though someone could have easily heard."

Logan smirked. "Seriously doubt that. No one was within earshot."

"People were staring, though."

"Well, when you look like that it's kind of hard not to."

Louise's face instantly colored.

"Your mouth has no censor, does it?"

He laughed, and Louise took the time to study his outfit for the party.

Logan was sporting a regular, white dress-shirt and black slacks that matched his black dress shoes. He wore his dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, showing off his toned, lean arms. His tie was the same shade of red as Louise's skirt, and his hair was tousled perfectly.

 _It's like he just got out of bed…_ Louise trailed, her cheeks tinting.

"Here."

Louise rose a brow. "Already? The ride usually feels longer."

"Maybe you're excitement made time go by faster."

Louise glared at him. "That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

Logan just chuckled as he let himself out of his car and went to the other door to help Louise out. He then promptly locked his vehicle shut.

"Ready?"

Louise scoffed. "For what, might I ask? Hosting a Valentine's party, being stuck with you all evening, or the possibility of crossing paths with a serial killer?"

"Any and all of it, really."

"It's kind of too late to hesitate, so I'm obligated to say yes."

Logan gave her a long once over before giving her hand a quick squeeze. For reasons Louise couldn't quite explain, she didn't want him to let go, but at the same time it wasn't exactly the most appropriate action to sustain at that given moment.

Shortly after, Louise and Logan entered the building and fell right into position. A few hours had passed and everything seemed to be going relatively well at the party.

"God, it's like everyone in town RSVP'd yes to this thing…" Louse couldn't help but mutter at the sight before her.

"Including me." A snarky, familiar voice chimed in.

Louise grumbled. "Hello, Ava."

"Awh, what's the matter Louise? Not so happy to see me?"

"When have I ever been?"

Ava never bothered to answer her. "Where's Logan?"

"How should I know?"

"You're always latched to his side like an annoying mutt."

"Ava, I'm busy, and so is he."

"You don't seem all that busy."

"You can't say that for certain."

"Just tell me where Logan is."

Louise felt something snap inside her. "Why are you so hell-bent on knowing? Because in all honesty, I think he's doing everything he can just to avoid _you_."

Ava glowered. "I don't think you've completely grasped what kind of power I have over you. My father could have you _expelled_."

Louise rolled her eyes and turned to face Ava full-on. "No, actually, he _can't_. He needs probable cause, and you being intimidated by me is _not_ it. And even if you could, I don't think you'd like to have to tell your precious 'daddy' that you want someone expelled because you're having boy trouble, because, frankly, that seems both childish and beyond embarrassing."

Louise didn't bother waiting for a response as she pushed past Ava and towards the staircase.

"Where's the fire, Four Ears?" Logan commented as Louise hurried for the stairs.

Louise rolled her eyes, but decided to stop and answer him.

"If you must know, I'm trying to get as far away from your stalker as possible."

Logan rose a brow. "Stalker?"

She crossed her arms. "You're either feigning ignorance or you really are an idiot."

Logan glared at her. "I'm neither, actually. Who the hell are you talking about?"

Louise scoffed. "I'm out of here."

"Louise, wait!" Logan called after her.

"Logan! What's up?" Scotty walked up to Logan and slung an arm around his friend. "Woah, who died?" He commented of his friend's upset disposition.

Logan sighed in slight annoyance as he brushed off his friend's arm.

"I need to talk to someone…" Logan muttered as he walked off into the crowd.

"What's his deal?" Scotty pondered aloud as he stumbled away in the other direction.

Logan kept walking in the general direction he saw Louise moving away from until he spotted who he was looking for.

He moved to get her attention, but clamped his mouth shut when he noticed she was in a tense conversation with an older couple.

"…almost bankrupt! Your only job was to find someone wealthy and marry into their family and yet you can't even manage _that_." The older woman hissed.

Ava groaned. "Mother, I said I'm trying! I don't know what more you want from me!"

"Well try harder, because this family can't stay afloat much longer."

"Dad, try to talk some sense into her!"

Ava's father looked between the two helplessly. "Your mother's right. We're just barely managing, so we're counting on you to save this family." He said with a hint of finality, walking away with his wife.

Logan stood there, at a complete loss of words.

 _So that's what she needed me for…_ Logan thought platonically. It was strange, really. He should've cared more, but anything involving her didn't matter. All he could think about was finding Louise.

He walked up to Ava.

"Oh, Logan! How's-"

"I heard you and your parents. I'd appreciate it if you left me and the people I care about alone, because you're not getting what you want from me."

With that, he turned and went to find Louise.

xXx

 _That's it, I need some air. This party has been going on fine without my help for the past hour._ Louise thought as she moved up the stairs and into one of the lounge rooms with a balcony.

The area was stunning to say the least. The fireplace in the middle of the left wall was the only source of light, which gave the room a dimmed, romantic lighting. There was a beautiful sofa set in the center of the room that elegantly mixed various shades of red with a gold lining along with a simple rug laid out underneath. The coffee table was made from a white marble and in the center of the back wall stood glass, double doors that led out to the balcony. Other than that, there were side tables and sophisticated furnishings that complimented the room's overall theme.

Louise quickly made her way over to the double doors and pushed aside the sheer, white curtains. She undid the latch of the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air.

"Much better…" She said happily to herself aloud.

"I'll say."

Louise turned around in alarm, unfamiliar with the voice that responded.

She nearly collapsed when she saw a knife pointed at the center of her neck.

"Hello, my dear."

The man before her sported a back sweatshirt with the hoodie up, as well as jeans and sneakers to match. His face was shrouded by a black bandana, leaving nothing exposed save for his cold, merciless eyes.

"What do you want?" Louise spat, narrowing her eyes with a newfound resolution. She may not have had the upper hand in her current predicament, but she sure as hell didn't want to start off the confrontation looking like a weak, helpless girl.

He shrugged casually, abruptly closing the gap between them until he was mere centimeters from Louise's face.

"I want you to realize your faults and fix yourself."

Louise couldn't stop herself from scoffing. "You're deluded."

The masked man didn't exactly take her comment lightly, because before Louise knew it, he had his hand around her neck.

Louise choked.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?"

Louise clawed at his death grip unsuccessfully.

The man chuckled, but let go of her nonetheless. He did, however, replace the knife against her neck.

Louise stifled another scoff. It wouldn't exactly be the wisest action considering…

She did, however, start to frantically look around her for something- anything that would get her out of this, or at least buy her some more time.

Her searching only heightened his amusement.

"Look all you want- hell, you can even try and pull out a phone- nothing's going to work. I made sure of that."

Louise struggled to keep her breathing even. "L-look, I'd do what you want, but I really don't have any idea what you're getting at."

This comment, oddly enough, caused the man to lower his knife, as if in some contemplating mood.

After a few moments of running his fingers along the sharp blade, he spoke in a raspy, ominous tone.

"Did you like the flower I left you?"

Louise almost questioned him until it dawned on her exactly what he was talking about.

 _The yellow carnation…_

Louise felt a new amount of dread build up in her throat.

"How long have you been watching me?! H-how on earth did you get in-"

He backhanded her, throwing her body against the balcony's hard, unforgiving concrete.

Louise let out a cry- more so in terror than in pain.

The man knelt down to her and took her chin in his grasp so she was forced to meet his gaze. "You women are all the same. Well, next time I catch you with scum like him, you better believe I won't be as lenient as tonight." He rose to stand above her small frame. "Nice meeting you, Louise Belcher. There's no need to see me out, you won't be awake for my departure."

Before Louise could reply, the masked man knocked her out with one, swift impact to the head.

xXx

"Tina-Tina, _come on_ , just stop for a sec!" When he saw that pleading was going to get him nowhere, Jimmy Jr. grabbed Tina by the arm and whirled her around instead.

"What are you-"

"Tina, just level with me here. I know I'm not perfect, okay? It's just that-"

"It's just that every time I try to be happy with someone else you suddenly start falling for me. Then, after I leave them, you're back to being your normal, jerk-ish self!"

"Jerk-ish!"

"You know what I mean! And anyways, I'm done. I came here with Josh, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get back to him. I can't believe I agreed to talk to you. It's always the same thing with you…" She muttered, walking off into the crowd.

Jimmy Jr. groaned and walked over to the bar, ordering himself a round of shots. Tina was right. He always went back and forth with her, and what did she do to deserve that uncertainty?

 _Jeez, I'm as bad as Dad was with Mom…like father like son, I suppose…_ He trailed, and downed a shot.

Meanwhile, Tina went towards the dancefloor- Josh was most likely there- when she ran into an extremely restless man.

"Logan? What are you doing- what's wrong?"

Logan looked down at Tina and contemplated telling her he was worried about Louise, but decided against that- telling Louise's sister he was concerned for her was only going to incite panic.

"Oh, nothing. I just needed help with some party management, but I can't find Louise."

There, this way, he wasn't entirely lying. After all, he was searching for her. Being half honest wasn't the best thing in the world, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

Tina relieved the tension building in her shoulders. The way he was moving, it seemed like something awful had happened to someone- that someone most likely being Louise where Logan's anxiety was involved.

"I saw her head upstairs- she looked like she needed air. Louise does that if she's in a crowd for too long." Tina informed, nodding over to the main staircase.

Logan thanked Tina before briskly moving past the guests, making sure not to seem too hurried until after he was out of Tina's vision.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and almost went to open every door when he noticed one left slightly ajar. He placed his hand on the knob and immediately wondered why he felt a draft when he could see there was a fire going through the crevice the partially-open door left.

Logan nearly lost himself when he saw what was in front of him upon revealing the room's entirety.

There, lying on the balcony, was Louise's lifeless form.

" _LOUISE!_ "

He ran over to her without a second thought and propped her up in his arms.

" _Louise?! Louise, wake up!"_

He brushed Louise's bangs aside and felt his breathing accelerate even further when he noticed the large bruise marking her otherwise unblemished skin.

He picked her up and placed her on the closest couch and locked the door shut.

Logan immediately dialed 911, but was met with static and a sharp click.

" _Looking for some help?_ " An unknown voice spoke.

Logan unconsciously looked around himself. "Who the hell-"

" _Don't bother calling the police or an ambulance- you won't be able to without my knowing. As for Miss Bunny Ears, there's no need to worry. She'll wake up in a few minutes, but that's only because I wanted her to. Next time you associate with her, it'll be more than just her pretty face that gets damaged."_

There was another click before the line went dead.

Logan dropped his phone and looked at Louise's lifeless form.

What the hell were they thinking getting involved in something like this?

Logan moved over to the bar table in the far corner and wrapped some of the ice up to bring down the swelling on Louise's head. He then sat down next to Louise and gently placed the ice over her bruise, watching her silently slumber. What else could he do? Drag her out of the room and past the entire town?

As he adjusted the ice on Louise head, Logan noted that his hands were shaking. But not out of fear for the killer.

It was in fear of Louise's life.

After about ten minutes, Louise finally started to come to, with one of her first actions being to attack everything- and everyone- in sight.

"Louise! Louise, it's _me_!" Logan yelled as he held back her arms.

Louise let in a shaky breath and slowly lowered her arms, but immediately rose one back up to her throbbing forehead and groaned.

"What in the-?"

"He's been long gone, but that's not important right now." Logan said, looking at Louise. "Are you okay?"

Louise quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Logan sighed and glared at the floor.

"What?" Louise questioned.

"You're lying to me. _Again_."

Her eyes widened. "I am not-"

"Cut the crap, Louise! You nearly tore my head off in a frenzy and you're telling me you're _fine_? We need to stop all of this- now and for good."

"Are you kidding me?! No! If we stop then someone else is going to get hurt!"

Logan rose to his feet, indignant. He had had enough.

"Where are you going?!"

"You need me to do this, and if I don't participate, than there's no way you can get hurt."

Louise shot up to move after him, but immediately regretted it when she felt the room spin. She instantly collapsed to the floor.

Logan turned around and rushed to her side, holding her gently in his arms. He was mad, sure, but he sure as hell, wasn't going to leave her here alone. Not after everything that just transpired.

"Louise, please try to see reason. This is only going to get worse, and we don't know what that psychopath is capable of."

"Exactly why he needs to be stopped," Louise huffed, gripping his arm for support, "You can't ask me to pretend all of this never happened. You need to stop asking me to give up because that's not who I am or ever will be."

Logan did not hide his distress in this situation, but did come to understand something. All they ever did was fight and hide things from each other, and it was getting them nowhere. They were both stubborn in their own sense, but he knew he wasn't going to win against Louise in regards to this. He had to realize that if there was any way to make it through this, it was by supporting her entirely.

It was either that or be forced to deal with the consequences.

"I'm sorry."

Louise looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You've told me time and again that you're seeing this through, and I gave you my word I'd help. From now on I'm done convincing you otherwise. It's counterproductive, and it always results in us fighting. Besides, I knew that this was going to be dangerous, so I'm not going to start running when things are looking dim."

It was small, but Louise managed to muster up a smile. Surprisingly enough, she also relented something as well.

"I'm sorry too- for keeping things bottled up, I mean. It's not helping and you're right- we always end up fighting. I'm going to try and be more forthcoming about everything. It's just not exactly easy for me, being honest and all that jazz." She let out a small laugh, and Logan smiled.

They were making real progress, and amidst all the chaos, he was beginning to feel a little hopeful.

"Well, at least we managed to get something done." Louise added.

Logan rose a brow at her. "And what might that be?"

"We got his attention."

Logan's eyes widened.

"Then that's it then, isn't it? Everything's set in motion."

Louise nodded and managed to prop herself up against the couch.

Logan followed suit, picking up the wrapped up ice that fell to the floor after Louise woke up.

He handed it to Louise and stared at the fire.

"Bosco's gonna wanna hear about this as soon as possible."

Louise simply nodded again. "That's a given."

They sat there in silence until Louise spoke up again.

"What do you think's gonna happen from here?"

"Honestly? No idea. Everything just gets more and more convoluted as we keep going, so I'd just rather not think about any of it for the time being. After all, it's Valentine's Day."

"One of the weirdest I've ever had."

"Can't argue with that, Four Ears."

They were silent again.

"What time is it?" Louise asked.

Logan checked his watch. "Quarter 'til midnight. The party ends soon, and we're in charge of cleaning up."

Louise groaned, which incited a chuckle from Logan.

"Don't worry- I'll take care of it."

"But what about Frond?"

Logan shrugged. "What Frond doesn't know won't kill him."

Louise gave him a sly smirk. "Well, well. And here I thought I was the only one who liked to bend the rules."

"I wouldn't be the Logan you know and love if I didn't."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Pushing it, Barry."

Logan smiled, but it was short-lived when he focused on Louise's injury.

"Come on- I'm driving you to a doctor."

"And be questioned on how I got it? No way."

Logan sighed. "Four Ears, we have to get that checked out. You can just tell them something else- like, you got hit by a door."

Louise held up her hand to her chest and feigned a gasp. " _Lie_ to a doctor? Why, I could _never_ \- oh screw it- I thought I could hold up the act, but I couldn't." Louise wobbled to her feet and pulled down her ears to cover the bruise. "Let's go lie!"

xXx

"T, for the billionth time, it's just a bruise. No concussion. No serious damage. Now leave me be."

Tina groaned, but reneged nonetheless. "Okay…but that must've been some door."

"Yeah, especially when the moron wasn't looking behind him before slamming the door shut."

"And you're sure you don't remember who did it?"

"Nah, I was out like a light, and the guy must've ran off when he found out he hit someone by mistake."

"Well, at least Logan was there for you. He always is these days…"

Louise stopped in her tracks and let those words sink in.

 _He has, hasn't he?_ She thought, and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways, don't tell Mom. She'd interrogate the entire town until she found out, so it's best to just leave her out of it."

Tina simply nodded, which prompted Louise to question her behavior. Her sister was sort of out of it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Honest."

Louise scoffed. "Yeah. Honestly _lying_."

"It's just Jimmy Jr. stuff again, no biggy."

Louise groaned. "What did he do _this_ time?"

Tina sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary- I guess I'm just tired of being tossed back and forth in his mind. If he's not sure, then I'd much rather prefer if he just leave me be."

Louise walked up to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't great in this area, and it just made her feel worse that she couldn't seem to do, or say anything more to make her sister feel better.

Regardless, Tina let a small smile grace her lips. Louise cared, and that's all that mattered to her.

"Wanna check out the new ice cream place by our house? I heard they have all these crazy flavors."

Tina mulled over the idea. "Nah, I really have a lot of homework to do- you go on ahead without me."

Louise hesitated.

"Really, Louise. I'm fine." Tina smiled and waved her sister goodbye before heading in the opposite direction.

Seeing nothing better to do, Louise walked to the newly-opened ice cream parlor alone.

She stepped into the place, only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Louise?"

She looked to her side and saw Declan standing by himself as well.

"Declan?" She walked up to him. "I'd ask you what you're doing here, but that'd kind of be stupid."

He laughed. "Yeah, I've been pretty excited about this place's grand opening for a while. They're supposed to have some pretty bizarre flavors."

"Yeah, well it beats having only vanilla and chocolate from my dad's place."

Declan rose a brow. "Your dad owns a restaurant?"

Louise nodded. "Right by here actually."

"Can we check it out after this?"

Louise cringed. "Eh, you sure? There are better places to go."

Declan burst out laughing. "Shouldn't a daughter look up to her father's work?"

"Why? I'm not gonna lie about it. That would just be sad."

Declan contained his laughter. "What kind of restaurant does he run?"

"It's a burger place. Bob's Burgers."

"Huh, I think I've heard of it. Just never bothered actually going there."

"Most people don't."

Declan chuckled and went to order a gelato. Louise ended up choosing a cotton candy ice cream in a waffle cone. She moved to pay, but found Declan had already done so for her.

They walked out of the parlor together.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged at her. "Five bucks won't kill me."

"I sure hope it wouldn't." She smirked.

They walked towards her family's restaurant, tossed their garbage in a nearby trash can, and finally entered the restaurant.

Linda was currently up front handing Teddy his burger and fries.

"Hey Teddy. I see my dad's burgers still haven't killed you."

" _Louise_." Linda chided.

Teddy just smiled at her. "Louise, it's so good to see you! How's college life been treating you?"

"Fine- this is actually a friend from SU. Declan- Mom and Teddy. Mom and Teddy- Declan."

Declan moved to shake his hand, and was met with a crushing grip.

"Nice to meet you," Teddy started, but lowered his voice, "You ever hurt this child, and I will come after you with a chainsaw, you understand?"

Declan quickly nodded and backed away so that Louise sat in between them.

"Awh, a little friend from school! Bob, come out and say hi to Louise's friend! He's absolutely adorable!"

Declan smiled at Linda, and simply shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Belcher."

Louise groaned, suddenly regretting coming here at all.

"Lin, give me a minute- I'm topping off a burger."

"Do it later! Your daughter is here with a guest!"

Bob gave a very audible groan before walking out of the kitchen and behind the front counter.

He looked over at Declan and shook his hand.

"You must be Louise's friend."

"Yeah, Dad. Who else is it supposed to be? The creepy, old guy in the back booth?"

"Louise, for the love of- sir, I'm sorry, please don't leave, she didn't-"

The door slammed shut, leaving just Louise, her parents, Declan, and Teddy.

Bob threw his head back and groaned. "Great. Now I've got a burger made that no one's gonna eat."

"I'll take it." Declan offered.

Bob focused back on Declan. "Oh, well, thanks. I'll go get it."

"You sure? I mean, I wouldn't want the last place I eat to be here."

"Louise, don't ruin this for me!" Bob yelled from the kitchen.

Bob brought the burger over to Declan.

"What do you think?" Louise asked. "Sub-par dining experience written all over it, huh?"

Bob gave Louise a deadpan expression. "Thank you, Louise. Thank you."

"Just doin' my job, Dad."

"It's actually really good." Declan commented. "I'll have to come back here again."

"Wait, seriously?" Bob asked, astonished. He then looked over at Louise and grinned triumphantly. "Here that, Louise? _It's really good_."

"Yeah, Dad. You lost a customer and gained another. You're back to square one. Congrats."

"Just let me have this." Bob muttered, heading back into the kitchen.

After finishing his meal, Declan paid his bill, thanked them, and left with Louise.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." He said.

Louise reveled in the night air. "Uh, I think you're mistaken. We were just at my dad's restaurant. Not the best definition of fun."

"No, really. You're parents are really great people."

Louise shrugged. "If you say so."

Declan stopped walking.

"We should do this again."

"What? Go visit my parents?"

"Hanging out." He clarified.

Louise turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

He was quiet for a few moments, as if working his way up to say something else.

"Um, Declan? You okay?"

He glanced up at her, as if broken out of a trance.

"Yeah, completely fine. Here, I'll give you my number so you can text me the next time you feel like doing something."

Louise pulled out her phone and let him put in his number. Afterwards, she let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"I thought you'd turn out to be some really annoying partner, but you're actually not that bad of a person."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

They spent the rest of their time walking back talking about a number of things, and before they knew it, they were in front of Louise's dorm.

"Until next time." Declan nodded before turning back to his dorm.

"Yeah…until next time." Louise said- more to herself than anyone.

She walked into her dorm and noticed some of the potted flowers that were growing in the lounge area. Her mind wandered from there, until she remembered the yellow carnation she received.

She and Logan had gone to see Bosco the day after the party, and had figured out that the meaning behind the flower was some sort of disapproval towards Louise's relationship with Logan. Subsequently, whatever ideas Bosco had about the killer's motives were confirmed: he targeted couples that didn't exactly have the best relationships.

Besides confirming what they already knew, the psychopath was also displaying some behavior changes. That is to say, he was either becoming more impulsive in regards to confronting his victims or he saw something unique with Louise's case.

After all, the killer had only presented himself before murdering the woman, but he had made himself known to Louise without ending her life. They had deliberated whether or not this had to do with inadvertently confronting the killer at the Halloween party or, again, if it had something to do with Louise in particular.

Whatever the case was, Louise was glad that he was still refraining from leaving SU's grounds. The police had placed cameras from the police department all the way back to SU, and, thus far, no one was tailing Louise and Logan on their trips to the police.

Louise let out a disgruntled sigh and shook her head free of her current thought process. It was too late at night to be thinking about something so dark.

Quickly, Louise made her way back up to her dorm room and carefully let herself in so as not to wake Jessica. After getting herself ready for bed, she took one last look at the campus outside her window before drifting off into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

 _Again, so sorry for the wait and thank you guys for being so patient. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
